Super Pony Bros (Español)
by MadBoy
Summary: Cuando una visión del futuro amenaza la paz de dos mundos, los héroes deben de colaborar juntos para salvar sus hogares. ¿Pero sera suficiente para detener la gran catástrofe que se aproxima?
1. Capitulo 1: Dos mundos, una visión

**Super Pony Bros**

**Capítulo 1: Dos mundos, una visión**

El fin había llegado, todo estaba perdido, las líneas de ataque habían sucumbido ante el poder del enemigo, ya nada se podía hacer, el mal había ganado.

El panorama era terrible, parecía el apocalipsis, todo estaba en llamas, incontables explosiones surgían una tras otra, una gran cantidad de muertos yacían en el suelo, los pocos sobrevivientes trataban de huir desesperadamente de aquel lugar insólito, pero no sabían a donde ir, ya que se encontraban en una dimensión donde no había escape, pues esta había sido creada por ocho seres malignos, que se encontraban juntos sobre un gran altar disfrutando de su triunfo, mientras sus subordinados perseguían a los sobrevivientes.

A pesar de que solo se veían sus siluetas, cuatro de ellos lucían familiares, pero los otros cuatro eran totalmente desconocidos.

Una de las siluetas conocidas, que al parecer era un líder, avanzó con otra silueta líder del grupo desconocido, ambos se dirigían hacia una plataforma de ejecución, donde estaban dos princesas atadas cada una en un mástil, una princesa lucia familiar, pero la otra princesa era un ser completamente desconocido; Las siluetas les quitaron las coronas que usaban y las destruyeron mientras reían malignamente.

Ambas princesas estaban inconscientes, por lo tanto no pudieron ver cuando las dos siluetas se prepararon para asestar el golpe final con el cual terminarían con sus vidas de una vez por todas.

—¡Este es su fin!

—¡Hasta nunca princesas!

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Era una noche tranquila en Mushroom Kingdom, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver las estrellas, había un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad en el castillo, sin embargo la seguridad estaba alerta, la patrulla terrestre formada por Toads guardias vigilaba atenta los jardines y las entradas al castillo, la patrulla aérea formada por Toads y Yoshis voladores vigilaba los cielos, los canales de agua del castillo eran vigilados por ambas patrullas; La princesa Peach había ordenado un incremento en la seguridad, ya que los espías del reino habían detectado movimiento en el castillo de Bowser, si bien es cierto que aún no se trataba de un peligro inminente, Peach estaba segura de que Bowser estaba planeando algo.

Sin embargo parecía que lo que estuviera tramando Bowser no sucedería esa noche, ya que el ambiente estaba tranquilo, los guardias continuaban vigilando, aunque en el fondo ellos sabían que nada iba a ocurrir esa noche, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad de la noche, nadie se imaginaba que en el observatorio del castillo había un ambiente de tensión y preocupación.

— ¿Maestro Merlon, se encuentra bien? — pregunto el joven shaman luego de levantar a Merlon del suelo, Merlon era el shaman de mayor sabiduría que había sido asignado por la princesa Peach para dirigir el observatorio del castillo, al parecer este había tenido una visión y se había desmayado, pero estaba recobrando la conciencia, a su lado se encontraba un telescopio tirado en el piso.

—Mi querido aprendiz — dijo Merlon, quien aún no se recuperaba del todo – todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero maestro, se acaba de desmayar mientras observaba las estrellas, ¡qué clase de visión fue la que ocasionó su desmayo! — exclamó el shaman.

—No te preocupes mi joven aprendiz.

—¿Es algo grave?

—No puedo contarle lo que vi, no quisiera preocuparlo con lo que me han revelado las estrellas — pensó Merlon — no es nada grave, sin embargo debo de informarle a la princesa lo que las estrellas me han mostrado — dijo mientras levantaba el telescopio del suelo.

—De acuerdo maestro, mañana iré yo personalmente a solicitar una audiencia con la princesa.

—Te agradecería si pudieras ir en este instante.

—Pero maestro, ya es muy tarde, seguramente la princesa está descansando en sus habitaciones, ¿es que acaso su visión realmente es algo grave?

—Mi querido aprendiz, te aseguro que siempre y cuando la princesa se entere de la visión que he tenido y actúe inmediatamente, y con cautela, la visión no será grave, ¡pero date prisa ya que mañana podría ser muy tarde!

—¡Muy bien maestro, lo que usted diga!

—Espero que esto no sea el principio del fin — pensó Merlon.

**Equestria**

Había noche de tormenta en la ciudad de Canterlot, algunos ponis pegasos habían sido convocados para poner nubes en el cielo con el fin de que lloviera esa noche, ya que se acercaba la gran gala del galope y se había decidido que se adelantaría la lluvia o habría inconvenientes con la gala, ya que hubiera sido más difícil asistir con lluvia y no hubiera sido el mismo ambiente en la gala.

Las calles de Canterlot estaban vacías por la lluvia, normalmente era común ver ponis de la alta sociedad paseando por las tranquilas calles nocturnas de Canterlot, restaurantes finos abiertos hasta la noche y elegantes fiestas en los distintos salones de la ciudad, pero en ese momento la mayoría de los ponis dormían tranquilamente en sus casas a pesar de la tormenta, incluso en el castillo había un ambiente de tranquilidad, sin embargo había una habitación del castillo donde no se dormía, era la habitación de la princesa Luna.

—¡Por Equestria! ¿!Que es esta visión que acabo de tener!?

La princesa luna había contemplado una visión del futuro que le fue revelada por las estrellas, a pesar del cielo nublado. Luna es la princesa de la noche, ella es quien se encarga de traer la noche y de velar los sueños de los habitantes de Equestria, pero también tiene la habilidad de leer las estrellas, incluso inconscientemente.

—¡Princesa Luna! ¿¡Se encuentra usted bien!? — preguntó uno de los guardias que vigilaba el castillo y que había entrado a la habitación de Luna cuando escuchó los gritos.

— ¡Tenemos problemas graves, debo ir a ver a mi hermana Celestia para contarle algo muy importante!

—Me temo que la princesa Celestia salió de Canterlot esta tarde, recibió una carta de parte de Arabia Equina y se marchó en seguida, es por eso que se tuvo que convocar a los ponis pegaso para la lluvia, ya que la princesa suele encargarse del clima.

—¡No puede ser, esto es importante! — Luna estaba realmente preocupada — ¡¿Y cuándo volverá?!

—Volverá dentro de dos días su alteza, justo antes de la gran gala del galope.

—Está bien, pero de todos modos debo de actuar, ¡trae tinta y pergamino, debo de mandar una carta con urgencia!

—A la orden su alteza — el guardia salió de la habitación y volvió rápidamente con tinta y pergamino.

—Gracias, ya te puedes retirar — dijo Luna un poco más calmada.

—Que descanse princesa, espero que todo salga bien.

—Yo también — pensó Luna al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pluma con tinta, se disponía a escribir una carta con urgencia — Querida Twilight Sparkle…

**Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 2: El inicio de la mision

**Capítulo 2: El inicio de la misión**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Era una bella mañana en Mushroom Kingdom, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver las aves que volaban libremente, sin embargo no todos contemplaban el paisaje, ya que había mucho movimiento en el pueblo Toad, el pueblo más cercano al castillo, sus habitantes se dirigían a trabajar, algunos se dirigían al castillo, otros salían de viaje hacia la ciudad Mushroom e incluso algunos se dirigían a Sea Side.

A pesar de todo el alboroto del pueblo, había una pequeña casa a las afueras de este, donde había paz y tranquilidad, los propietarios de esta casa estaban relajándose en el jardín sentados en unas sillas, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de los hermanos Mario y Luigi.

—Cuanta paz y tranquilidad hay este día, ¿no lo crees Luigi? — preguntó Mario llevándose a la boca un vaso con una bebida refrescante.

—Tú lo has dicho bro — respondía Luigi imitando a Mario, ya que también él tenía un vaso con la misma bebida.

—Lamentaría mucho que hoy hubiera una emergencia, el día está muy tranquilo y no hemos tenido problemas con nuestros enemigos desde hace un par de semanas.

—¿Crees que los movimientos de Bowser de hace unos días sean peligrosos?

—Los movimientos de Bowser siempre son de cuidado, pero me atrevería a decir que incluso alguien como Bowser preferiría descansar hoy.

—Tienes razón Mario — decía Luigi mientras terminaba su bebida — voy por otra bebida, ¿quieres que te traiga más Mario?

—Oki doki.

Los dos continuaron descansando en el jardín por un largo rato hasta que Mario se levantó, entro a su casa y tomo las llaves de su kart.

—¿A dónde vas Mario?

—Iré a visitar al profesor Elvin Gadd, recuerda que hace tiempo nos dijo que había descubierto algo nuevo, pienso que ya debe de tener un avance de su investigación y me gustaría ver de qué se trata, y de paso comprare algo de espagueti para la comida.

—Buena idea Mario, estoy ansioso por saber los descubrimientos del profesor y por el espagueti.

—La casa del profesor esta algo retirada, pero llegare justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida.

—No lo dudo bro, no por nada tienes todos esos trofeos de primer lugar de los torneos de kart.

—La mayoría de esos trofeos los ganamos juntos Luigi, pero eso es otra historia, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

—Que te vaya bien Mario.

Mario puso en marcha su kart y emprendió el camino hacia la casa del profesor Elvin Gadd, Luigi por su parte se disponía a dormir una siesta cuando en ese instante se acercaba un Toad mensajero de parte del castillo.

—Al fin llego — pensó el Toad mensajero, el viaje del castillo a la casa de Mario y Luigi había sido largo, pero no tenía tiempo de descansar — Luigi, es necesario que usted y Mario vengan de inmediato al castillo, la princesa Peach solicita una audiencia con ustedes.

—Lo siento, pero Mario acaba de salir, volverá a la hora de la comida.

—No puede ser, es necesario que vengan de inmediato, debemos alcanzar a Mario en su kart, Luigi.

—Insisto, Mario volverá a la hora de la comida, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar…

—¡De prisa Luigi! — el Toad mensajero ya estaba en el kart de Luigi con las llaves.

—Oooh — exclamó Luigi.

Luigi y el Toad mensajero salieron a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Mario, la casa se había quedado sola, sin embargo dos figuras habían estado espiando detrás de un arbusto.

—Siempre que uno de los tarados del castillo va con un mensaje a la casa de esos perdedores significa que irán a una misión.

—Así es Wario, y sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

—Por supuesto que lo sé — decía Wario mientras veía a Waluigi con una cara de complicidad.

—Bien, vamos a adelantarnos al castillo, no creo que tarden demasiado, así que es mejor que nosotros estemos preparados cuando ese par llegue, y si nos damos prisa podríamos conseguir unas cuantas cosas del pueblo, ya que nos podrían hacer falta.

—Ya estoy oliendo esos tesoros — decía Wario mientras se dirigía al castillo.

—Yo también — exclamo Waluigi — no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro.

**Equestria**

Era una mañana fresca en Ponyville, los ponis caminaban tranquilamente por sus calles, algunos se dirigían al mercado a comprar frutas y verduras, otros se dirigían al spa, a la bolera o al café, los pequeños potros de edad escolar se dirigían a la escuela, pero había una pegaso de aspecto amigable que llevaba una pequeña alforja cuyo diseño tenía varias burbujas quien al parecer se dirigía hacia la biblioteca Golden Oaks, el hogar de una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle, y su asistente Spike, un joven dragon.

—Spike, ¿ya está listo el almuerzo? — preguntó Twilight Sparkle.

—En un momento Twilight, estos omelets no pueden apresurarse.

—Lo se Spike, y te agradezco que prepares omelets, pero aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, debemos acomodar esta torre de libros — decía Twilight al mismo tiempo que señalaba una torre inestable de libros — en cualquier momento podrían caer todos y sería un desastre.

—¿Al menos encontraste lo que estabas buscando en esos libros?

—No realmente Spike, los libros que tengo aquí no tienen la suficiente información, tendré que viajar a Canterlot para poder buscar...

—Pero Twilight — fue interrumpida por Spike — los libros que teníamos en nuestro hogar de Canterlot son los mismos que están aquí en Ponyville.

—Lo se Spike, pero buscare en los archivos de Star Swirl el barbado, allí hay muchos escritos antiguos y seguramente encontrare lo que busco.

—Espero que no vayas a revisar los archivos como lo hicimos la última vez — dijo Spike con un tono de burla.

—Por favor Spike, no estoy para bromas — decía Twilight, ya que ella tampoco había olvidado lo que había sucedido hace tiempo, donde su yo del futuro le quiso advertir que no debía preocuparse por el futuro y ella había hecho exactamente lo contrario, incluso había ido a los archivos de Star Swirl de una manera poco usual.

—Mira Twilight, yo… — Spike no terminó, ya que en ese instante llamaron a la puerta y Twilight se dirigió a la entrada para ver quien tocaba.

—¡Hola Derpy!

—¡Buenos días Twilight Sparkle!

—Pasa — decía Twilight mientras mantenía abierta la puerta para que Derpy pudiera entrar — Spike y yo estábamos a punto de almorzar, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—Sí, muchas gracias Twilight Sparkle.

—¡Spike, tenemos una invitada!

—Entendido Twilight.

Los tres se sentaron a comer los omelets que Spike había cocinado, aparentemente estaban deliciosos ya que todos comieron más de un omelette, acompañados por jugo de manzana y al final un muffin para cada uno.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí Derpy? — preguntó Twilight mientras terminaba su muffin.

—Te traigo una carta de Canterlot — respondió Derpy.

—¿De Canterlot?

—Sí, de Canterlot.

—Qué extraño, normalmente solo la princesa Celestia me manda cartas, y eso gracias a Spike, ¿de quién es la carta Derpy?

—De la princesa Luna.

—¿De la princesa Luna? — preguntó incrédula Twilight.

—Así es — respondió Derpy, dirigiéndose a tomar su alforja para sacar la carta de Twilight — la tengo en mi alforja, la dejé junto a esa torre de libros.

—¡Cuidado Derpy!

En menos de un segundo Derpy estaba bajo una montaña de libros, Twilight y Spike se apresuraron a ayudar a Derpy.

—Ups, perdón — decía Derpy algo apenada — solo iba a tomar mi alforja pero termine cubierta de libros, no sé qué salió mal.

—Te encuentras bien Derpy — preguntó Twilight algo preocupada mientras quitaba los libros de Derpy — cuanto lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí de haber amontonado tantos libros.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Cuando Twilight y Spike terminaron de recoger los libros, Derpy le entregó a Twilight su carta que, efectivamente, había sido mandada por la princesa Luna.

—Muchas gracias por la carta Derpy, y siento mucho lo de los libros.

—Descuida Twilight Sparkle, fue también mi culpa.

Derpy se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada, acompañada por Twilight y Spike.

—Bueno Derpy, gracias nuevamente, y que tengas un lindo día.

—Gracias a ustedes por la comida, esos omelets estaban deliciosos Spike.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Derpy, esta vez te luciste Spike.

—Je je, gracias Derpy — respondió Spike algo ruborizado, normalmente solo recibía buenas críticas a su comida de parte de Twilight, y eso no era nada nuevo para él, pero recibir una buena crítica de parte de Derpy era algo inesperado.

—¡Adiós amigos! — se despidió Derpy.

—Adiós Derpy — respondieron al unísono Twilight y Spike.

Twilight y Spike entraron a la biblioteca y Twilight cerró la puerta, tomó la carta que le había llevado Derpy y la observó fijamente.

—¿Qué crees que diga? — pregunto Spike con mucha curiosidad.

—No lo sé Spike, no suelo charlar mucho con la princesa Luna, pero si me mandó una carta justo antes de la gala del galope entonces debe ser importante.

Twilight abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, conforme mas leía, su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono de preocupación, incluso se apreciaban unas gotas de sudor escurriendo de su cabeza.

—¡No puede ser! — Exclamó Twilight, estaba muy nerviosa y Spike se sobresaltó.

—¡Qué ocurre Twilight!

—¡Algo muy grave Spike, Equestria corre peligro!

—¿¡Equestria corre peligro!? ¿¡Pero cómo!?

—La princesa nos lo explicará esta noche — respondió Twilight, ya estaba más tranquila pero no menos preocupada.

—¿La princesa vendrá esta noche?

—Sí, apresúrate Spike, debemos recoger todo este desorden.

—Muy bien Twilight.

—Lo que nos diga hoy la princesa posiblemente defina el destino de Equestria.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Los enemigos se movilizan

**Capítulo 3: Los enemigos se movilizan**

** Mushroom Kingdom **

El día no podía ser mejor en Mushroom Kingdom, un día soleado con el cielo despejado, era justo el clima necesario para descansar y relajarse, y eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo Bowser y su hijo, Bowser Jr.

Ambos se podían ver descansando en el techo de una de las torres del castillo de Bowser, estaban sentados sobre unas sillas de playa.

—Que clima tan agradable para descansar, ¿no lo crees Jr?

—Claro que si papá, como me gustaría que todos los días fueran iguales.

—Bueno, recuerda que no todos los días podemos descansar; solo hemos estado descansando para no alertar demasiado a los molestos espías del castillo de Peach con el fin de que nuestros aliados puedan movilizarse con más libertad, no olvides que mis supuestos movimientos de hace unos días fue para que su atención estuviera enfocada hacia nosotros y así ellos pudieran movilizarse.

—Los movimientos que hiciste fue simplemente formar a tus tropas y recorrer un circuito alrededor del castillo, y con eso fue suficiente para alertar a todos en el castillo — decía Bowser Jr con un tono de burla — pero aun no puedo creer que hicieras una alianza con ellos papá, por lo general nosotros siempre hemos trabajado solos en nuestros planes, además pensé que ellos no te caían bien.

—Mira Jr, debes de conocer mejor a nuestros aliados, uno de ellos es alguien muy poderoso y peligroso que me ha ayudado en muchos de mis planes, y tiene toda mi confianza ya que fue de mis primeros aliados, otro de nuestros aliados incluso puso varias de sus tropas a nuestro servicio, también ha sido de mucha ayuda, en cuanto al último de nuestros aliados…

—Por lo que se, los koopas no lo ven con muy buenos ojos.

—Tienes razón hijo, es cierto que él fue un enemigo de nosotros, los koopas, pero los tiempos han cambiado, ahora yo soy más poderoso que él y fácilmente podría vencerlo, pero necesitare toda la ayuda posible para poder llevar a cabo este plan, y el todavía tiene gran poder, y sus aliados aún están en forma.

—¿Y cuando piensas iniciar el plan?

—Todo está listo para iniciar cuando…

Bowser no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante apareció un magikoopa acompañado por un lakitu.

—¡Lord Bowser, tenemos problemas! — exclamo el magikoopa nervioso.

—¿¡Que sucede!? — pregunto Bowser con un tono enfadado.

—Se trata de Mario, señor — contesto el lakitu, estaba nervioso por el enfado de Bowser.

—¿¡Qué pasa con Mario!?

—Se dirige a la casa de ese científico loco.

—Ya veo — respondió Bowser — así que Mario se dirige a la casa de ese científico loco Elvin Gadd.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso papá? — pregunto Bowser Jr.

—Hace tiempo, nuestra unidad de espionaje averiguó que ese científico estaba trabajando en algo nuevo, cuando me contaron de que se trataba simplemente no podía creerlo, pero sabía que no era imposible que ese demente descubriera algo así, ese es el motivo por el cual estuve trazando un plan, ya que las investigaciones y los inventos de Elvin Gadd nos beneficiarían…

—En eso tienes razón papá, ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace tiempo en esa isla aburrida? — decía Bowser Jr mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo en la isla Delfino — nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin el pincel mágico que me dio ese chiflado.

—Así es Jr, los inventos de Elvin Gadd nos pueden ser de gran utilidad, pero también pueden ser una amenaza para nosotros, no olvides que Mario pudo vencernos gracias a ese molesto robot que escupía agua, por eso debemos conseguir nosotros esos inventos, para poder usarlos contra nuestros enemigos y no viceversa, pero el problema es que no pensé que fuera a terminar su nuevo invento tan rápido, pensé que se demoraría más tiempo.

Bowser se dirigió al magikoopa y al lakitu.

—¿En dónde estaba Mario cuando se dieron cuenta que iba a la casa del científico?

—Lo visualizamos saliendo de su casa — respondió el lakitu — en este instante ya debe de haber recorrido casi la mitad del trayecto.

—¡Aún hay tiempo! — dijo Bowser con un tono triunfante — ¡ustedes dos, vayan de inmediato a buscar a Mario, traten de retrasarlo pero sin que se dé cuenta de su presencia!

—¡A la orden lord Bowser! —respondieron al unísono mientras se marchaban.

Bowser se acercó a uno de los koopas que estaba de guardia en la puerta de la torre y le dio varias instrucciones, el koopa asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente después entro en la torre, Bowser también se disponía a entrar en la torre del castillo, pero fue interceptado por su hijo.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte papá?

—De hecho Jr, tengo una misión para ti.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue que Elvin Gadd te dio el pincel mágico?

—¡Claro!, él pensó que yo era Mario gracias a esa mascara que diseñaron los magikoopas, estaba dando un paseo en la noche, con la máscara puesta cuando me vio, me dijo que había diseñado un nuevo invento que permitía pintar tus deseos y volverlos realidad, y me dio el pincel mágico para que lo probara, lo que él no sabía es que le había dado el pincel a un impostor.

—Bueno, esta vez será una situación similar.

—¿Acaso debo de…?

—Así es, debes de volver a usar esa mascara para engañar a Elvin Gadd y que te entregue su nuevo invento antes de que caiga en manos de Mario, ya que seguramente planea llevarlo al castillo de Peach y allí sería más difícil conseguirlo, la casa de Elvin Gadd está cerca de nuestro castillo y llegaras antes que Mario, sin mencionar que el magikoopa y el lakitu encargados de vigilarlo tratarán de retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

—Muy bien, iré por la máscara para volver a convertirme en Shadow Mario.

—Date prisa Jr, aquí te estará esperando tu Koopa Clown Car para que salgas de inmediato.

Cuando Bowser Jr regreso con la máscara, subió a su Koopa Clown Car y salió directamente hacia la casa del profesor Elvin Gadd, Bowser entro a la torre y llamó a un lakitu.

—A sus órdenes Lord Bowser.

—Tú y tu equipo tienen una misión, deben ir con nuestros aliados y decirles que vengan esta misma noche al castillo, contacten a los Koopalings y reúnan a todas nuestras tropas, que todos estén listos esta misma noche, ah y que nadie los descubra.

—A la orden lord Bowser.

El lakitu organizo a su equipo en tres grupos, el primer grupo sería el encargado de llevar el mensaje a los aliados, el segundo grupo se dirigía a reunir a los koopalings, y el tercer grupo debía reunir a las tropas dispersas por el Mushroom Kingdom sin que nadie los descubriera, cuando todos estuvieron listos, salieron del castillo.

Bowser se quedó con los brazos cruzados, pensando que esa noche el destino de su plan que había trazado estaba en manos de su hijo.

—Y pensar que hoy había planeado relajarme — dijo en un tono pesimista.

Bowser Jr avanzaba a gran velocidad en su Koopa Clown Car directamente a la casa de Elvin Gadd, tenía la máscara que le permitía convertirse en Shadow Mario en la mano, la miro y se dispuso a ponérsela.

—Hora de hacer travesuras — pensó.

**Equestria**

El reino de Equestria tenía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad a excepción de varios lugares, uno de ellos era Ponyville, ya que Twilight Sparkle recibiría a la princesa Luna esa misma noche y estaba bastante nerviosa, otro lugar era Canterlot, donde los preparativos para la gran gala del galope tenían a los habitantes nerviosos, pero eso no era todo ya que algunos guardias del castillo se habían enterado de la visión de la princesa Luna y de su visita a Twilight Sparkle esa misma noche, y el último lugar era las montañas de cristal, en unas minas abandonadas donde estaban refugiados los simuladores, seres con apariencia de poni y de insecto; estos habían estado viajando por toda Equestria para alimentarse, habían visitado Balticrin, Yeguadelphia, Ponyhattan y finalmente habían llegado al imperio de Cristal, este lugar era el que más amor tenía de los cuatro lugares que habían visitado, pero también era muy arriesgado alimentarse en él, ya que los gobernantes del imperio, el príncipe Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance habían tenido conflictos con los simuladores en el pasado y podrían reconocerlos.

Uno de los simuladores, que aparentemente era el general ya que vestía una armadura y casco verde, recibió un informe de parte de un capitán de los simuladores, este también tenía armadura y casco pero de color morado, el general comenzó a leer el informe e inmediatamente después se dirigió hacia la reina Chrysalis, esta estaba observando el cielo en la entrada de la mina mientras se acercaba el general.

—Mi reina, tenemos reportes de los simuladores infiltrados en el castillo de Canterlot, nos acaban de informar que Celestia está fuera de Canterlot — la reina Chrysalis dirigió su mirada hacia el general con una expresión de asombro — al parecer hizo un viaje hacia Arabia Equina, necesitamos formular un plan, ¿qué debemos hacer para iniciar el ataque?

—Aún es pronto para atacar Canterlot — respondió Chrysalis.

—Pero mi reina — exclamo el general simulador — con la ausencia de Celestia en Canterlot nos será más fácil atacar.

—¿Has olvidado que Celestia no es el único problema aquí? — respondió Chrysalis.

—¿A qué se refiere mi reina?

—Me refiero a la pequeña mascota de Celestia… Twilight Sparkle — Chrysalis comenzaba a enfadarse — la pequeña y perfecta Twilight, la lista y pequeña Twilight, la brillante y pequeña Twilight, ¡ella tiene toda la culpa de que no pudiéramos apoderarnos de Canterlot!

—Mi reina, ella vive en Ponyville, cuando descubra que Canterlot está siendo atacado, será demasiado tarde.

—Esa pequeña amenaza purpura tiene en su poder los elementos de la armonía, la magia más poderosa de todas, ni siquiera drenando a toda la ciudad de Canterlot podríamos combatir contra los elementos.

—¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

—Haremos una visita al Tártaro.

—¿Al Tártaro? — preguntó sorprendido el general simulador — Pero mi reina, ¿por qué quiere ir a ese lugar?

—Necesitaremos aliados — respondió Chrysalis — y que mejor lugar para encontrar aliados que la prisión más peligrosa de toda Equestria.

—Mi reina, no cree que sería peligroso acercarse a ese lugar, recuerde que está vigilado por cerbero.

—Con lo que nos estuvimos alimentando cautelosamente en el imperio de Cristal tenemos suficiente poder para teletransportarnos inmediatamente hacia allá, vencer a cerbero y entrar al Tártaro, he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta y este es el momento para actuar.

—¿Y que se supone que buscaremos en ese lugar?

—Con suerte, un aliado que nos ayude a apoderarnos de Equestria.

—Acaso se refiere a…

—Así es, el peor enemigo del imperio de Cristal, el rey Sombra.

—Tengo entendido que murió cuando los ponis de cristal activaron el corazón de cristal.

—Exactamente, pero su cuerno fue recuperado y está guardado en una de las habitaciones de máxima seguridad del Tártaro.

—Y cómo vamos a revivir al rey Sombra.

—Aprovecharemos que Celestia no está en el castillo para poder entrar en los archivos de Star Swirl el barbado, allí debe de haber algún hechizo de magia negra para poder revivir al rey Sombra.

—Pero mi reina, ¿de verdad piensa que el rey Sombra aceptara ser nuestro aliado?

—Tendrá que aceptar, ya que si nos adueñamos de toda Equestria el fácilmente podrá volver a reinar el imperio de Cristal sin las molestias de Shining Armor, Cadance, Celestia y Twilight Sparkle.

—De acuerdo mi reina, partiremos cuando usted lo decida.

—¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! — exclamo Chrysalis al mismo tiempo que su cuerno adquiría un brillo verde esmeralda, y un resplandor cubrió a Chrysalis y al general al mismo tiempo que estos desaparecían.

Casi instantáneamente, Chrysalis y el general aparecieron a unos metros de la entrada del Tártaro, este era un castillo enorme hecho de piedra, rodeado por una muralla de piedra de aspecto impenetrable, esta estaba rodeada por un foso de agua, se podía apreciar que un hechizo anti-magia rodeaba el Tártaro, este era de color rojizo.

Chrysalis y el general avanzaron lentamente hacia las puertas, no habían dado ni cinco pasos cuando una figura enorme surgió de las sombras.

—¡Mi reina, cuidado!

Era cerbero, el enorme perro guardián del Tártaro, sus tres cabezas estaban furiosas por la presencia de los simuladores, pero Chrysalis se mostraba tranquila.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control — respondía Chrysalis al mismo tiempo que su cuerno adquiría un brillo de color verde esmeralda — ¡desaparece de mi vista!

Cerbero se vio envuelto en un resplandor verde mientras comenzaba a flotar, y mágicamente desapareció mientras Chrysalis reía malvadamente.

—Mi reina, ¿qué ha sido de cerbero?

—Oh no te preocupes por él, ahora está en un lugar donde no podrá molestarnos.

Chrysalis y el general avanzaron hacia la puerta, esta fue abierta por la magia de Chrysalis mientras el general vigilaba los alrededores, después los dos entraron al patio de armas, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por los guardias que, al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de cerbero.

—Debemos avanzar con cautela, si nos descubren no podre usar magia por culpa de esa molesta protección.

—Descuide mi reina, tendré cuidado.

Los dos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la torre principal, la entrada era vigilada por dos guardias armados con lanzas.

—Esto va a ser fácil — dijo Chrysalis al mismo tiempo que tomaba la forma de un poni con un uniforme de guardia y se acercó dónde estaban los dos guardias.

—Se solicita su presencia en la torre del ala oeste, yo me haré cargo de vigilar.

Los guardias asintieron al mismo tiempo que se retiraban de la entrada, dejando el paso libre para que Chrysalis y el general simulador pudieran entrar, cuando entraron lo primero que visualizaron fue un gran corredor, a los lados había varias celdas donde se encontraban varios de los prisioneros más peligrosos, sin embargo sus crímenes no eran nada comparados con los del rey Sombra, al final del corredor se apreciaba una puerta, esta tenía más seguridad que cualquiera de las otras puertas del corredor.

—Seguramente detrás de esa puerta esta nuestro premio — exclamo Chrysalis.

Los simuladores avanzaron hacia la puerta, esta estaba encadenada, tenía varios candados y aparentemente estaba protegida por un hechizo.

—¿Que haremos mi reina?

Chrysalis observo detenidamente la puerta y exclamo con voz triunfante.

—¡Lo tengo! — Chrysalis había descubierto un pequeño agujero cerca de la puerta, este era para desactivar las protecciones de la puerta, aparentemente solo podía ser usado por guardias pero como Chrysalis aún tenía la apariencia de uno, decidió tratar de desactivar las trampas, metió su cuerno en el agujero y… *clic*

—¡Lo he conseguido! — exclamo Chrysalis mientras ella y el general veían como se removía el escudo de la puerta, los candados se abrían y las cadenas caían.

—Aun no me explico cómo puede haber un hechizo de protección dentro de una construcción rodeada por un hechizo anti magia.

—No olvides que los hechizos de Celestia son muy buenos, solo los guardias pueden accionar este interruptor, pero seguramente Celestia nunca se imaginó que la reina de los simuladores iba a tomar la forma de un guardia y accionar este interruptor, además apuesto a que se auxilió con algunos de los escritos de Star Swirl.

Los dos entraron y vieron una repisa enorme con varios objetos sobre ella, Chrysalis no tardo en identificar aquello que buscaban.

—Ahí está, el cuerno del rey sombra.

—Excelente, pero debemos darnos prisa mi reina, apuesto a que los guardias ya se dieron cuenta del engaño y vienen hacia acá.

—Tienes razón, es momento de irnos — decía Chrysalis mientras tomaba el cuerno del rey Sombra.

Los dos avanzaron por el corredor y salieron de la torre principal, caminaron sigilosamente por el patio de armas sin que ningún guardia los descubriera, al salir del Tártaro, escucharon la alarma de intrusos.

—¡Ja ja ja, esos guardias ya no podrán encontrarnos! — decía Chrysalis con un tono burlón — ahora debemos ir al castillo de Canterlot.

—Como ordene mi reina.

El cuerno de Chrysalis volvió a adquirir un brillo verde, mientras recuperaba su apariencia de simuladora, un resplandor cubrió a Chrysalis y al general simulador, y desaparecieron al instante.

Chrysalis y el general simulador aparecieron directamente en los archivos de Star Swirl el barbado, los dos inmediatamente se cercioraron de que no hubiera guardias alrededor y avanzaron, el área de los hechizos de Star Swirl era bastante grande, en el centro de la sala se podía ver un gran reloj de arena.

—Bien, es hora de buscar.

—Disculpe mi reina, ¿pero qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?

—Un hechizo para revivir al rey Sombra, ahora ponte a buscar.

—Si mi reina.

Los dos pasaron horas enteras buscando en los pergaminos viejos de Star Swirl, finalmente Crysalis encontró un pergamino viejo con información que podía ser de utilidad.

—Parece que lo encontré — decía mientras el general se acercaba.

—¿Que dice mi reina?

Chrysalis no respondió, estaba leyendo el pergamino de inicio a fin, hasta que finalmente exclamo en un tono de sorpresa.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Que ocurre?

—Lo que dice el pergamino parece irreal, evidentemente muestra un método para la resurrección, pero no es por medio de un hechizo, sino por una poción.

—¿Y cómo podremos preparar la poción?

—No podemos.

—¿¡Que!?

—El pergamino dice que los ingredientes para preparar la poción no pueden ser encontrados en Equestria, es más, ningún ser de Equestria puede preparar esa poción, ni siquiera Celestia.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Star Swirl menciona que hay un lugar donde se encuentran los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción, y también los únicos que pueden prepararla residen allí.

—Perfecto, ¿y a donde tenemos que viajar?

—A otra dimensión.

—¿¡A otra dimensión!? —exclamó el general incrédulo — ¿Está segura de lo que dice mi reina?

—Por supuesto que sí, incluso aquí está el hechizo para poder viajar a esa dimensión.

—De acuerdo mi reina, vayamos a esa dimensión.

—El cuerno de Chrysalis comenzó a emitir grandes destellos verdes, aparentemente era un hechizo muy difícil de realizar, sin embargo Chrysalis realizo el hechizo con éxito, pues había creado un portal que, efectivamente, los llevaría a otra dimensión, ambos se disponían a cruzarlo.

—Por cierto mi reina, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? — pregunto el general simulador con algo de nerviosismo.

Chrysalis lo miro de reojo y respondió.

—Nos dirigimos al Mushroom Kingdom.

Y los dos cruzaron el portal.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 4: Los problemas empiezan

**Capítulo 4: Los problemas empiezan**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Luigi y el Toad mensajero se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la casa del profesor Elvin Gadd, planeaban interceptar a Mario para ir al castillo de Peach, ella había solicitado una audiencia urgente con Mario y Luigi, así que ellos debían acudir inmediatamente al castillo.

—Luigi, ¿usted cree que Mario ya haya llegado a la casa del profesor?

—Es posible, seguramente Mario ya debe estar en la casa del profesor, el salió casi diez minutos antes que nosotros, y nosotros salimos de la casa hace aproximadamente una hora, normalmente el camino hacia la casa del profesor es de una hora y treinta minutos, pero como hemos ido a una gran velocidad, yo calculo que nos faltan diez minutos para llegar.

—Luigi, usted es muy amigo del profesor Gadd ¿no?

—Sí, él fue quien me ayudó a salvar a Mario en un par ocasiones, incluso él nos ha ayudado a Mario y a mí en muchas misiones.

—Increíble, Mario ya me había contado acerca de usted, pero nunca pensé que usted había tenido que salvar a Mario.

Luigi reacciono sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ese mensajero del castillo conociera a Mario en persona.

—Así que ya conocías a Mario, mi bro tuvo muchas aventuras en solitario, yo también tuve unas cuantas aventuras, aunque últimamente hemos tenido varias aventuras los dos juntos, ¿y donde conociste a Mario?

—En el pueblo Rosa.

—Oh yeah, Mario me comento que allí conoció a un niño muy simpático que le ayudo en su aventura…

—Pues aquí me tiene, Gaz a su servicio señor Luigi.

Luigi se sorprendió aún más con esa revelación.

—¡Gaz! Así que tú eres el niño de quien me platico Mario.

—Así es señor Luigi, después de haber conocido a Mario decidí enlistarme en la armada del castillo cuando fuera mayor, y aunque aún soy muy joven, he podido ingresar como mensajero.

—Mario se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando te vea.

—Yo también quiero volver a verlo, la última vez que lo vi fue hace mucho tiempo, pero debemos apresurarnos, la princesa Peach estaba muy preocupada cuando me dijo que fuera por ustedes.

—Oki doki.

Los dos continuaron avanzando en el kart de Luigi, todo iba bien hasta que Gaz visualizo un problema.

—¡Cuidado Luigi!

—¡Waaaa!

Luigi piso el freno del kart justo antes de chocar con un enorme tronco que estaba atravesado sobre el camino.

—Oh, esto se ve mal — decía Luigi mientras bajaba del kart para inspeccionar el tronco.

—¿De dónde habrá salido este tronco?

Luigi comenzó a observar alrededor hasta que visualizo algo.

—Allí, un árbol fue cortado y el tronco cayó en el camino.

Gaz se dirigió hacia los restos del árbol y pudo visualizar algo.

—Luigi, este árbol fue cortado con magia.

—¿Con magia?

—Sí, el árbol no tiene huellas de hacha o de sierra, aparentemente quien lo corto realmente necesitaba hacerlo con rapidez ya que el tronco es muy grueso.

—Mamma mía, apuesto a que trataron de herir a Mario.

—Si se fija bien en el camino, vera que hay más huellas de llantas, estas se detuvieron centímetros antes de llegar a donde se encuentra el tronco ahora, después se ve que rodean al tronco y vuelven al camino.

—Entonces hagamos lo mismo, rodeemos el tronco.

—Bien Luigi, debemos alcanzar a Mario.

Ambos subieron al kart, rodearon el tronco y continuaron su viaje, no avanzaron mucho ya que se toparon con otro obstáculo.

—¡Ahora esto! — gritaba Luigi al mismo tiempo que frenaba su kart, ya que de no haber frenado, habrían caído en una zanja enorme.

—¿¡Que sucede aquí!? — exclamó Gaz con cierto tono de enfado.

Los dos se acercaron a la zanja y lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras.

—¿E-Ese e-es? — decía Gaz tartamudeando.

—Oh no, ¡Mario!

Dentro de la zanja se podía ver el kart de Mario, este estaba destruido totalmente; Luigi bajo inmediatamente a la zanja temiendo lo peor, reviso el kart destrozado y finalmente dijo aliviado.

—Mario no está.

—Uff, que alivio — decía Gaz aliviado — pero esto es más extraño, Luigi ¿cuándo usted iba a visitar al profesor, esta zanja ya se encontraba aquí?

—No, no se encontraba…

—Alguien ha estado tratando de herir a Mario, lo mejor es que nos demos prisa en alcanzar a Mario, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la casa del profesor Luigi?

—Ya estamos muy cerca, sigamos en marcha.

Luigi y Gaz reanudaron el viaje a toda velocidad, tras varios minutos pudieron visualizar una gran casa, y una figura de color rojo y azul se acercaba caminando a la puerta.

—¡Mario! — grito Luigi mientras se acercaba hacia Mario a toda velocidad.

—Oh Luigi, que bueno que viniste, no creerás lo que me ha… ¿Luigi? ¡Luigi!

Luigi había pisado a fondo el freno de su kart y salió volando por el impulso, se dirigía directamente hacia Mario.

—¡Waaaaaaa!

Luigi se estrelló con Mario y ambos cayeron al suelo, se encontraban adoloridos por el golpe, Luigi se incorporó como pudo e inmediatamente fue a ayudar a Mario, que yacía tirado en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien bro? — pregunto Luigi mientras le extendía una mano a Mario para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Oki doki — respondió Mario mientras se levantaba gracias a la ayuda de Luigi — veo que llegaste con un mensajero del castillo, ¡espera…! ¿¡Gaz!?

—¡El mismo, señor Mario!

—¡Gaz! — exclamó Mario — ¡Me alegro mucho de volver a verte!

—Yo también me alegro mucho Mario, pero debemos ir al castillo, la princesa ha…

Gaz no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la casa y una figura muy familiar apareció frente a todos.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido Mario? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? Escuché un choque y pensé… — no había terminado de hablar cuando visualizo a Luigi.

—¡Joven Luigi! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!

—¡Profesor Gadd! — exclamaba Luigi al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a saludar al profesor.

—Me alegro de volver a verte jovencito, y veo que llegaste con un mensajero del castillo.

—Profesor, yo quería… — comenzó a decir Mario, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.

—Oh no te preocupes muchacho, si Luigi y un mensajero del castillo están aquí es porque seguramente han sido enviados por la princesa para que le muestre el invento, bien ya que están todos aquí ¿por qué no pasan a comer? — decía el profesor Gadd emocionado — preparé una vieja receta familiar, dientes de león en vinagre con percebes en un adobo diésel, después los llevare al castillo para mostrar personalmente mi invento a la princesa.

Mario, Luigi y Gaz se miraron indecisos mientras entraban a la casa de Elvin Gadd, Luigi estaba un poco más tranquilo ya que Mario estaba a salvo y había vuelto a ver al profesor Gadd, pero lamentaba tener que decirle adiós al espagueti.

—¿Y cómo está tu madre, Gaz? — pregunto Mario.

—Muy bien Mario, me escribe cartas cada semana, no puedo esperar para contarle que volví a verlo.

—Espero que la electricidad ya esté funcionando — decía Elvin Gadd mientras los dirigía a la entrada del laboratorio — poco antes de que Mario llegara comenzó a fallar la electricidad en todo el laboratorio, estaba todo a oscuras y casi no te podía ver, ¿no es así jovencito?

Luigi y Mario intercambiaron miradas de confusión e incredulidad, tanto Luigi como Gaz habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Mario, y este aún no había entrado al laboratorio.

—Profesor, yo no…

Mario no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante uno de los asistentes de Elvin Gadd se acercaba directamente al profesor.

—Profesor, aun no podemos identificar el problema de la electricidad, así que conectamos el generador de energía eléctrica mientras buscamos el problema.

—Buena idea, ya que es la hora de comer y no podemos comer a oscuras, llama a todo el equipo y diríjanse al comedor.

—En seguida profesor, que gusto volver a verlo Luigi, y a ti también amigo — refiriéndose a Gaz, Mario estaba algo confundido ya que no lo había saludado, fue como si no lo hubiera visto.

El profesor, Mario, Luigi y Gaz entraron a través de la puerta principal de uno de los laboratorios, este era una habitación enorme, se podían apreciar varios inventos extraños, en una de las esquinas del laboratorio se encontraba una mesa donde uno de los asistentes del profesor estaba colocando varios platos.

Mario y Luigi aún seguían intercambiando miradas de desconcierto, y cuando Mario se disponía a entablar una conversación con el profesor llego uno de sus asistentes.

—Profesor, no encontramos a Toad.

—Ya veo, bueno entonces solo sirvan la comida de nosotros y guarden algo para él.

La noticia hizo que Mario olvidara lo que quería decirle al profesor, y comenzó a pensar en que su viejo amigo Toad no se perdía la hora de la comida por nada.

—Profesor.

—Dime, jovencito.

—¿No cree que es extraño que Toad no aparezca? Es decir, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás se pierde la hora de la comida.

—Seguramente debe estar ocupado en algo, tal vez no tarde mucho y llegue justo a tiempo para acompañarnos.

Luigi se acercó a Mario y le dijo en secreto — seguramente debe estar ocupado escondiéndose de la receta familiar del profesor.

Mario soltó una pequeña risa en voz baja, cuando la comida estuvo lista, todos se sentaron a comer y Mario comprendió las palabras de Luigi acerca de la comida, cuando terminaron de comer, los asistentes de Elvin Gadd reanudaron sus labores y los demás continuaron sentados en la mesa, Gaz fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Gracias por la comida profesor Gadd, pero ahora debemos ir al castillo de la princesa.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado, Mario ya me había comentado que necesitaba llevar el invento a la princesa.

Mario reacciono con ese comentario, había olvidado que el profesor y sus asistentes se comportaban de una manera extraña, como si él ya hubiera estado en los laboratorios antes ese día.

—¡Profesor, tengo que decirle algo, es necesario que usted…! — pero Mario fue nuevamente interrumpido por uno de los asistentes que se acercaba corriendo.

—¡Profesor, encontramos a Toad inconsciente en los jardines!

—¡No puede ser! — exclamó el profesor.

—Y eso no es todo, alguien saboteo el sistema de electricidad del laboratorio.

—¡Imposible!

Dos de los asistentes del profesor llevaban a Toad, Mario y Luigi fueron inmediatamente a ver como se encontraba su amigo, trataron de reanimarlo por varios minutos hasta que lo lograron.

—Por fin despiertas — decía el profesor Gadd — ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

—Cuando fallo la electricidad me dirigí a revisar las instalaciones, salí de la casa y camine hacia las instalaciones, cuando llegue vi que varios cables habían sido destrozados y entonces me golpearon y caí inconsciente.

—¿Recuerdas quién te golpeo? — pregunto el profesor Gadd.

—Mario.

Todos en el laboratorio se sobresaltaron.

—¡No es posible! — exclamó Elvin Gadd — ¡Mario jamás haría algo así!

—¡Profesor! — Mario estaba muy exaltado — ¡Yo llegué aquí al mismo tiempo que Luigi y Gaz el mensajero!

—¿¡Que!?

—Así es profesor — decía Luigi — Gaz y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo que Mario.

—Profesor — decía Toad — el Mario que ustedes vieron era falso.

—¿Cómo dices?

—El Mario que entro a los laboratorios era un impostor, apuesto a que entro a robar sus inventos.

—Así que por eso estaba preguntando únicamente por mis inventos… ya decía yo que había algo raro con él, ya que se mostraba más serio.

Uno de los asistentes se acercó, estaba bastante confundido.

—¿Cómo no pudimos notar que él no era Mario?

—Profesor, ese impostor era de color totalmente azul, seguramente por eso saboteo el sistema, para que no pudieran reconocerlo — explicó Toad.

—Ya veo, la falla no fue accidental.

—Me temo que así es — respondió Mario con un tono decepcionante, visualizó el laboratorio por unos instantes y después hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conocía — profesor, ¿el impostor consiguió llevarse algo de su laboratorio?

—Déjame ver… — Elvin Gadd dio un vistazo rápido por todo el laboratorio y visualizo una pequeña mesa vacía — así que el impostor tomo mi invento nuevo.

—¿Acaso se refiere a…?

—Sí, eso en lo que estuve trabajando por mucho tiempo.

—Profesor, yo…

—Bien, no nos demoremos más, los llevare al castillo de la princesa donde les mostrare a todos mi invento nuevo.

—¿¡Queeeeee!? — dijeron al unísono Mario, Luigi y Gaz.

—Jo jo jo, no pensaran que solamente había hecho una copia de mi más novedoso invento, ¿o sí? — decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de un elevador con una maleta.

—Profesor — decía Luigi, quien estaba muy desconcertado — ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo cuando le acaban de robar su invento?

—No te preocupes joven Luigi, que a pesar de todo, no podrán utilizar mi invento tan fácilmente, ahora síganme ustedes tres, iremos inmediatamente al castillo — volteo a ver a sus ayudantes mientras decía — cuídense mucho, algo podría suceder y quiero que estén preparados, yo volveré después.

—¡A la orden profesor Gadd! — dijeron todos al unísono.

—Profesor, ¿a qué se refiere cuando dijo que su invento no puede ser usado tan fácil?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al castillo, joven Luigi.

El profesor abrió la puerta del elevador y los cuatro entraron en él, se dirigían a uno de los laboratorios subterráneos, cuando llegaron pudieron observar varios inventos antiguos del profesor, Luigi pudo identificar varios inventos, pero había dos que reconoció al instante.

—Profesor, no sabía que aquí tenía el Ghost Portrificationizer y la Poltergust 3000.

—Jo jo, así es jovencito, yo no me deshago de ningún invento aunque haga una versión mejorada.

Esto lo pudo comprobar mientras avanzaban por el laboratorio, donde visualizo más inventos conocidos, como la Game Boy Horror, o versiones más avanzadas de la Poltergust.

Mario estaba sorprendido por todos los inventos que se encontraban en ese laboratorio, sin embargo, alguien lo sorprendió más.

—Saludos Mario, me da mucho gusto volver a verlo.

Mario volteo para ver quien le había hablado y se emocionó mucho de ver a un viejo amigo suyo.

—¡Oh FLUDD! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!

El profesor Gadd no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que FLUDD le había contado lo que había vivido con Mario en su aventura en la isla Delfino.

—Bueno jovencitos, prepárense para salir.

Los cuatro se encontraban frente a un gran cohete, Gaz estaba impaciente por llegar al castillo, así que le hizo una pregunta al profesor.

—Profesor, ¿cómo vamos a ir al castillo en ese cohete? Estamos bajo tierra.

—Descuida, todo está bajo control — entonces presiono un botón en un tablero cerca del cohete, y al instante se abrió una puerta — ahora todos entren y acomódense en sus asientos.

Los cuatro entraron al cohete, Mario, Luigi y Gaz se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras se ajustaban el cinturón de seguridad, el profesor Elvin Gadd se dirigió al asiento del piloto.

—¿Están todos listos?

—Oki doki — respondieron Mario y Luigi.

—Muy bien — el profesor presiono un botón en el tablero de controles y se acciono una puerta enorme, esta era la salida hacia la superficie — en marcha.

El cohete despego, y en un instante se encontraban en camino al castillo de la princesa Peach.

**Equestria**

Twilight Sparkle y Spike habían terminado de limpiar la biblioteca para la visita de la princesa Luna esa noche, y habían adelantado los deberes, pero aún faltaban varias horas para el anochecer, así que Twilight y Spike decidieron salir a las calles de Ponyville.

—Aún faltan unas horas para que venga la princesa Luna — comentó Twilight para sí misma.

—Vamos Twilight, tenemos que dejar de pensar en eso por ahora, lo único que logramos con pensar en eso es preocuparnos más — decía Spike mientras caminaba junto a Twilight.

—Tienes razón Spike, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en la visita de la princesa, en su carta se mostraba muy preocupada.

—¿No crees que es extraño que la princesa Luna te hubiera enviado la carta?

—¿A qué te refieres Spike?

—Me refiero a que la princesa Celestia pudo haber enviado la carta.

—Spike, la princesa Celestia salió de viaje, en este instante se encuentra en Arabia Equina.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—La princesa Luna me lo dijo, es por eso que ella…

Twilight no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante aterrizo Rainbow Dash frente a ellos.

—Hola Twilight, hola Spike — saludó Rainbow Dash.

—Hola Rainbow, que te trae por aquí.

—¡Twilight, hoy los Wonderbolts se presentan aquí en Ponyville en el nuevo estadio Equino!

—¡Wow eso es increíble Rainbow Dash!

—¡Lo sé! Y por eso he estado buscando a todas nuestras amigas para asistir, pero solo los he encontrado a ustedes dos.

—¿Y vas a participar Rainbow?

—No, esta presentación va a ser efectuada por la élite de los Wonderbolts, veremos a Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Rapidfire…

—¿Y cómo conseguiste los boletos Rainbow? — pregunto Spike.

—Bueno, como ya saben hace tiempo fui a la academia de los Wonderbolts, y a todos los que ingresamos nos dieron dos boletos para dos invitados, obviamente mis dos boletos estaban destinados a mis amigos, pero necesitaba cuatro boletos más, y como Cloudchaser solo iba a llevar a Flitter, me regalo su otro boleto, Lightning Dust me dio sus dos boletos ya que no iba a llevar a nadie, y Raindrops solo iba a llevar a un acompañante pero no me dijo a quién, así que me dio su boleto extra.

—Increíble Rainbow, un espectáculo de los Wonderbolts es justo lo que necesitamos Twilight y yo para calmar nuestros nervios.

Rainbow Dash reacciono con las palabras de Spike e inmediatamente interrogó a Twilight.

—¿Sucede algo malo Twilight?

—Aun no lo sé.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hoy en la mañana recibí una carta de la princesa Luna, nos visitara a Spike y a mi esta noche para contarnos algo muy importante.

—¿Pero de que se trata?

—Aun no lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes, mañana les contare a todas lo que me dijo la princesa.

Rainbow Dash estaba intrigada con lo que le dijo Twilight, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle más cosas cuando de repente todos escucharon una voz muy familiar.

—¡Twilight! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Spike!

Los tres voltearon para ver de dónde provenía la voz e inmediatamente identificaron a una pony rosa que se acercaba alegremente hacia ellos.

—¡Hola Pinkie Pie! — la saludo Rainbow Dash.

—Que tal Pinkie — dijeron Twilight y Spike al unísono.

—Por fin las encuentro, todas están esperando en Sugarcube Corner.

—¿Todas? — pregunto Rainbow Dash.

—Claro que si bobita, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity nos están esperando, Fluttershy nos conto acerca de los Wonderbolts y acordamos vernos en Sugarcube Corner.

—Ya veo, bien, démonos prisa, el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts inicia en treinta minutos.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a Sugarcube Corner, Spike iba sobre el lomo de Twilight, Rainbow Dash iba conversando con Pinkie Pie.

—Dime Pinkie, ¿cómo fue que Fluttershy recordó que hoy es el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts? Estaba segura de que lo iba a olvidar, así que yo personalmente iba a buscarlas a todas.

—En realidad el conejito Angel fue quien se lo recordó a Fluttershy, de no haber sido por él, seguramente ahora mismo estarías como loca buscándonos a todas.

—Puedes apostarlo, ese conejo se merece que le regale una ensalada.

Los cuatro llegaron a Sugarcube Corner, donde se encontraban Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity.

Rainbow Dash se dirigió a sus amigas —Hola chicas, ¿listas para el espectáculo?

—¡Yeehaw claro que si Rainbow! — contesto Applejack entusiasmada — ¡No puedo esperar para ver el espectáculo!

—Y yo no puedo esperar para que todos vean mi conjunto nuevo — comentó Rarity mientras mostraba su vestido y sombrero nuevo.

Fluttershy se disponía a hablar — Um, yo… creo que…

—Rarity, vamos a ir a ver a los Wonderbolts, no a ver tu ropa ridícula — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Um, tal vez… si pudieran…

—¿¡Ridícula!? ¡Déjame decirte algo Rainbow Dash, este conjunto es el que voy a usar en la gala del galope! Además, yo espero que los espectadores sean los que admiren mi conjunto.

—Si se me permite hablar, me gustaría decir que…

—Rarity, todos van a estar ocupados viendo a los Wonderbolts como para fijarse siquiera en tu…

—¡Alto! — Fluttershy había perdido la paciencia, todos se quedaron observándola con sorpresa, y ella solo se limitó a decir — Um… lo siento, pero es que Angel dice que si no nos vamos ahora, no alcanzaremos a llegar.

Angel estaba muy serio al lado de Fluttershy sosteniendo un reloj, cuando todos vieron la hora se dieron cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para que empezara el espectáculo.

—¡Por mis corrales! ¡Ya casi es la hora! — exclamó Applejack.

—¡Muy bien! ¡En marcha! — exclamó Rainbow Dash mientras empujaba a todos hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos en la noche Angel — se despidió Fluttershy mientras era empujada hacia la puerta de Sugarcube Corner.

Angel se limitó a suspirar y a dirigirse a un plato de ensalada que se encontraba en una de las mesas de Sugarcube Corner.

Las ponis y Spike se dirigieron al estadio Equino de Ponyville, este había sido inaugurado recientemente con el fin de que Ponyville pudiera ser sede de los juegos de Equestria, el estadio era enorme, contaba con capacidad para miles de ponis, se podía apreciar una gran vista en cualquier parte del estadio, desde las gradas principales hasta los palcos destinados para la zona VIP. Y ese día se presentaban los Wonderbolts para celebrar la inauguración del estadio y su primer gran evento en Ponyville.

Las ponis junto con Spike se encontraban esperando en una larga fila de ponis para poder entrar al estadio, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que iniciara el espectáculo y Rainbow Dash estaba desesperada por entrar.

—¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero que inicie el espectáculo.

—Tranquilízate niña, ya falta poco para que entremos — decía Applejack mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

Twilight notó que había mucha seguridad, ya que varios guardias vigilaban los alrededores del estadio.

—¿No creen que hay demasiada seguridad?

—Por favor Twilight, estamos hablando de los Wonderbolts, era obvio que iba a haber mucha seguridad.

—No lo sé Rainbow — comentó Rarity pensativa — cuando Fancy Pants me invito a un derby de los Wonderbolts en Canterlot, no había ni la mitad de guardias que hay aquí.

—Tomen en cuenta que estamos asistiendo al primer evento realizado en el nuevo estadio de Ponyville.

—¡Es cierto! ¡El primer evento realizado en el nuevo estadio de Ponyville! ¡Y apuesto a que no será el último! ¡Porque faltan los juegos de Equestria! ¡Pero qué pasaría si Ponyville no fuera sede de los juegos de Equestria! ¡El estadio se habría construido en vano! ¡Y entonces…!

—¡Tranquilízate Pinkie! — la cortó Applejack.

—Ya estamos a punto de entrar — dijo Rainbow Dash — Fluttershy, ¿tienes los boletos que te di en Cloudsdale?

—Um, los tiene Pinkie Pie.

—Pinkie, los boletos por favor.

—¡Oh! ¡Se los di a Rarity! ¿¡Verdad Rarity?!

—Rarity…

—Oh, lo siento Rainbow, pero mi nuevo conjunto no tiene bolsillos, así que tuve que pedirle a Applejack que guardara los boletos por mí.

Rainbow Dash estaba perdiendo la paciencia — Apple…

—Aquí los tienes Rainbow — decía Applejack mientras sacaba los boletos de su sombrero y se los daba.

—Muy bien, aquí tenemos los siete boletos… aunque me hubiera gustado que hubieran sido diez.

—Es verdad, me hubiera gustado que las niñas nos hubieran acompañado — decía Applejack — pero ellas estaban más ansiosas por asistir al recorrido en Cloudsdale realizado por su escuela, con sus demás compañeros y Cheerilee.

—Lo bueno es que mañana en la mañana vuelven a Ponyville — decía Rarity emocionada — no puedo esperar para volver a ver a Sweetie Belle.

—Seguramente lo dices porque mañana iras a las afueras de Ponyville a buscar gemas y las Cutie Mark Crusaders prometieron ayudarte para ver si su talento especial es rastrear gemas —dijo Applejack mientras observaba a Rarity con una mirada burlona.

—¡Aah! Como te atreves a decir eso Applejack, para que lo sepas, Sweetie Belle y sus amigas se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudarme y…

—Solo era una broma Rarity, no te lo tomes así, además recuerda que Pinkie Pie y yo también te vamos a ayudar.

—¡Y yo también lady Rarity!

—Gracias Spike.

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Van a venir o a esperar a que los Wonderbolts vuelvan a venir! — exclamó Rainbow Dash, que ya estaba en la puerta junto con Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

Applejack, Rarity y Spike entraron al estadio junto con Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. Todos se dirigieron a buscar sus asientos, excepto Twilight, quien se había quedado pensando sobre la carta de Luna.

—Por lo menos el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts me distraerá un rato, al menos hasta que llegue la princesa Luna.

En eso, unos guardias unicornio pasaron junto a Twilight, solo que, a diferencia de los otros guardias, estos tenían una expresión fría e indiferente, uno de los guardias había empujado a una pony que se encontraba en su camino, y se alejaba riendo con su compañero.

—¡Pero que descortés! ¡Un guardia no debería…!

—¡Twilight!

—Ya voy Rainbow — decía Twilight mientras vio cómo se alejaban los guardias — los reportare con la princesa Celestia — pensó Twilight.

Los guardias se detuvieron en seco, mientras volteaban para ver si Twilight ya se había ido, uno de los guardias dijo — Ha llegado el momento de iniciar el plan, esa Twilight Sparkle no sabe lo que le espera.

—Nadie en este estadio sabe lo que les espera — respondió el otro guardia.

—Tienes razón, este será un gran espectáculo, y no me refiero al que van a presentar los Wonderbolts.

Los guardias se alejaron riendo malvadamente mientras sus ojos adquirían momentáneamente un brillo de color verde.

Las ponis, junto con Spike, se dirigieron a sus asientos, estos tenían una buena vista del estadio, y Rainbow Dash reconoció a dos ponis pegasos que se encontraban junto a sus asientos.

—¡Hola Cloudchaser! ¡Hola Flitter! Qué bueno verlas aquí.

—Hola Rainbow Dash — la saludó Cloudchaser — y hola a tus amigos.

—Hola chicos — saludó Flitter.

—Hola chicas — saludaron al unísono.

—¿Has hablado con alguien de nuestro grupo, Cloudchaser?

—Me encontré con Lightning Dust hace un par de días, se ha vuelto más amable desde el incidente del tornado.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Ya va a empezar el espectáculo — dijo Flitter.

Efectivamente, varios fuegos artificiales estallaron en el aire mientras varias figuras surgían del cielo, se trataba de los Wonderbolts, quienes daban inicio al espectáculo.

—¡Ahí esta Spitfire!

Spitfire había hecho la mejor entrada, quien inmediatamente comenzó a volar en picada junto con un pegaso muy conocido.

—¡Ese es Soarin!

Los Wonderbolts fueron apareciendo uno a uno, mientras Rainbow Dash los identificaba conforme aparecían.

—¡Ahí esta Rapidfire! ¡Y Fleetfoot! ¡Y allá va Blaze! ¡Y Fire Streak!

El espectáculo no se hizo esperar, los Wonderbolts comenzaron a efectuar todo tipo de maniobras aéreas, y todos en el estadio ovacionaban a los Wonderbolts, incluso Applejack, quien no estaba muy familiarizada con los Wonderbolts, parecía disfrutar el espectáculo.

El tiempo pasaba conforme transcurría el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts, conforme avanzaba el espectáculo, más difíciles eran las maniobras que realizaban.

—Podría estar viéndolos toda la noche.

—Lo sé Rainbow, pero el espectáculo está a punto de acabar.

—Lo sé Twilight, de hecho se están preparando para el acto final.

Todos los integrantes de los Wonderbolts se preparaban para hacer el acto final, el grupo comenzó a descender en picada, y justo antes de llegar al suelo, remontaron el vuelo. Se podía notar que volaban a pocos centímetros del suelo, y antes de que los espectadores se dieran cuenta, los Wonderbolts ascendieron a una gran velocidad mientras comenzaban a hacer giros, iban tan rápido que en cualquier momento hubieran podido hacer una rain-plosion sónica, mientras ascendían, comenzaron a acercarse, y justo antes de chocar, se separaron mientras una lluvia de fuegos artificiales cubrió el cielo.

—¡Siiii! — Rainbow Dash estaba muy emocionada por ese acto de los Wonderbolts.

Numerosos fuegos artificiales surgían uno tras otro, varios fuegos artificiales estallaron al mismo tiempo, formando el escudo de los Wonderbolts. La ovación no se hizo esperar, mientras todos los espectadores aplaudían, Rainbow Dash entablaba una conversación con Twilight.

—¡Definitivamente este ha sido el mejor espectáculo para la inauguración del nuevo estadio!

—Tú lo has dicho Rainbow, este espectáculo pasara a la historia como uno de los mejores…

*BOOOOOM*

—¡Por mis corrales! ¡Que rayos fue eso!

—¡Oh no! ¡Una explosión! — gritó Fluttershy muy alarmada.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Una explosión en el estadio! ¡Y no fue una explosión pequeñita! ¡Fue una explosión enorme! ¡Aún más enorme que la explosión que ocasiona la rain-plosion sónica de Rainbow Dash! ¡Pero cómo es posible…!

—¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Cierra la boca! — Rarity estaba muy exaltada y nerviosa.

—¡Rápido! ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a los heridos!

—¡De acuerdo Twilight! ¡Vamos ponis!

—¡Nosotras también vamos! —dijeron Cloudchaser y Flitter mientras seguían a Twilight y a sus amigas a auxiliar a los heridos.

—¡Spike! ¡Ayuda a los ponis a evacuar el estadio!

—¡Entendido Twilight!

El ambiente era un caos total, los ponis exaltados corrían a toda velocidad hacia las salidas, varios guardias estaban evacuando a los civiles, mientras otro grupo de guardias se dirigía a ayudar a los heridos, varios de los espectadores que no habían salido heridos se dirigieron a ayudar. Incluso los Wonderbolts estaban ayudando a evacuar a todos del estadio. La explosión había surgido en uno de los extremos del estadio, las gradas estaban destruidas y varios heridos yacían en el suelo. Twilight y sus amigas se dirigían a auxiliar a los heridos, Cloudchaser y Flitter iban con ellas.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Cloudchaser! ¡Flitter! ¡Ustedes ayuden a los guardias a sacar a los heridos del estadio!

—¡Entendido Twilight!

Rainbow salió junto con Cloudchaser y Flitter.

—¡Applejack! ¡Rarity! ¡Pinkie! ¡Ustedes ayuden a los heridos a salir de los escombros!

—¡De acuerdo Twilight!

—¡Pero mi conjunto nuevo se va a ensuciar…!

—¡Rarity! ¡Por todos los…!

—¡Esta bien!

Twilight se dirigió a Fluttershy — ¡Fluttershy! ¡Debes ir por Discord para que nos ayude con su magia!

—Muy bien Twilight, estoy segura que Discord nos ayudara.

Fluttershy emprendió el vuelo, Twilight comenzó a buscar entre los escombros — Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Spike con los guardias que están evacuando el estadio — pensó Twilight — solo espero que…

En ese momento, Twilight visualizo a los dos guardias que había visto antes del espectáculo, estos iban riendo burlonamente mientras salían del estadio a través de los escombros, Twilight se puso furiosa y los interceptó.

—¡Ustedes!

Los guardias voltearon a ver a Twilight, y sus expresiones se volvieron crueles.

—¿Te gusto el espectáculo, Twilight?

Los guardias adquirieron un brillo verde en los ojos, y Twilight pasó de estar furiosa a estar asustada.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Esto solo fue una advertencia Twilight Sparkle! ¡Una advertencia de lo que está a punto de suceder!

Y los guardias desaparecieron en un resplandor verde.

**Continuará…**


	5. Capitulo 5: La visión se revela

**Capítulo 5: La visión se revela**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

El atardecer no se hizo esperar en el Mushroom Kingdom, se podía ver la puesta de sol en el castillo, faltaba poco para el anochecer, los guardias del castillo cambiaban de turno, varios de los trabajadores del castillo regresaban a sus hogares en el pueblo Toad, sin embargo, nadie notó la presencia de dos hombres que iban caminando sigilosamente por los jardines.

—Hahahaha, ya tenemos todo listo.

—Yeah, conseguir todo esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

Wario y Waluigi avanzaban con cautela, cargando cada quien un costal lleno de varios objetos.

—Ahora debemos esperar a que esos perdedores lleguen.

—Wahh, espero que no tarden demasiado, ya casi anochece.

—No creo que tarden demasiado, además, nos favoreció que tardaran más, así pudimos entrar al castillo con tiempo suficiente.

—He he he, tienes razón Wario.

Los dos continuaron avanzando a través de los jardines, constantemente vigilaban la zona en caso de que algún guardia se acercara, pero nadie sospechaba siquiera que había dos intrusos en los jardines del castillo, los dos se detuvieron frente a una torre del castillo.

—Tendremos que subir — decía Wario mientras dejaba caer su costal.

—Heheh, ya estamos muy cerca.

Los dos se preparaban para escalar la torre, pero en ese instante Wario notó que se acercaba un guardia.

—¡Waah! ¡Date prisa y súbeme!

Waluigi se habia puesto junto a la torre, sirviendo de apoyo para que Wario pudiera subir, pero aparentemente Waluigi no podía soportar el peso de Wario.

—Ow ow ow.

—¡Date prisa!

—¡Waaaaaah!

Waluigi no pudo soportar a Wario, mientras ambos caían al suelo, el guardia se acercaba más, hasta que finalmente los visualizó.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Alto ahí!

—Wario, nos ha descubierto, tenemos que…

*PRRRRRRRRRRT*

—¡Eeeew!

A corta distancia de Wario y Waluigi, yacía el guardia inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡Que tengas un mal día!

—¡Wario! ¡Cámbiate los pantalones!

Finalmente Wario y Waluigi escalaron la torre, habían escondido al guardia junto a uno de los arbustos del jardín.

—Wahahaha, justo dentro de esta torre se encuentra la sala principal del castillo, donde Peach va a recibir a esos perdedores.

—Y podremos enterarnos hacia donde se dirigen.

—Bien, entremos por una de las ventanas.

—Oh yeah.

Wario y Waluigi comenzaron a escalar nuevamente, mientras se dirigían a la ventana, la princesa Peach estaba teniendo una conversación con Toadsworth en la sala principal del castillo.

—Princesa, ¿está segura de lo que ha hecho?

—Toadsworth, ¿acaso dudas de mis decisiones? — preguntaba Peach, muy calmada.

—Por supuesto que no dudo de usted, princesa… de quien tengo dudas es de esos dos, no puedo creer que usted personalmente le pidiera al mensajero que fuera a buscarlos.

—Necesitaremos ayuda Toadsworth, mucha ayuda, y pensé que con ellos dos de nuestro lado, podríamos tener una oportunidad mayor.

—No estoy muy seguro princesa — Toadsworth se veía preocupado — pero si usted cree que esos dos…

Toadsworth no termino de hablar, ya que en ese instante, uno de los guardias se acercó a la princesa.

—Su alteza, me acaban de informar que un cohete se aproxima al castillo.

—¿Un cohete? — preguntó Peach algo desconcertada.

—Si alteza, el cohete tiene el logotipo de Gadd Science, Inc.

—¡Oh! — exclamó Peach — el profesor Gadd.

—Y es posible que venga con los maestros Mario y Luigi — comentó Toadsworth.

Efectivamente, poco tiempo después aparecieron Mario y Luigi, junto con el profesor Gadd y Gaz.

—Su alteza, he traído a Mario y Luigi.

—Muchas gracias Gaz, y veo que los acompaña el profesor Gadd.

—Ho ho ho, princesa Peach, me alegro de volver a verla.

—A mí también me alegra verlo profesor Gadd.

—Profesor Gadd, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Toadsworth, viejo amigo.

—Mario y Luigi, los he convocado para advertirles de un nuevo peligro.

Mario y Luigi se sorprendieron.

—Princesa, ¿qué ha dicho?

—Lo que has escuchado Mario, la noche del día de ayer, Merlon, el director del observatorio, tuvo una visión revelada por las estrellas.

—¿Estrellas? — Mario volteo a ver a Luigi, Luigi devolvió la mirada — ¿Y en que consiste esa visión princesa?

—Merlon se los explicará personalmente.

—Buenas tardes a todos.

Mario y Luigi voltearon y se encontraron cara a cara con Merlon, el director del observatorio.

—Mario y Luigi, me alegra verlos.

—Hola Merlon.

—Merlon, ¿podrias decirle a Mario y Luigi lo que me contaste aquella noche?

—Con gusto princesa — Merlon se paró en el centro de la sala para que todos pudieran verlo — hace una noche, tuve una visión en la cual había ocho seres muy poderosos, estos aparentemente habían librado una batalla en una dimensión desconocida contra nuestro ejército, y la habían ganado, entonces comenzaron a destruirlo todo, desde los civiles… — Merlon hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó — hasta la princesa.

—¡Mamma mía!

—¡Oh No! — Luigi estaba tan sorprendido con lo que les había dicho Merlon, igual que su hermano Mario.

La princesa Peach se encontraba muy calmada, Toadsworth, por el contrario, estaba muy inquieto.

—Pero eso no es todo — continuó Merlon — no solo estaban atacando a los habitantes de este reino, sino que también estaban atacando a otros seres, que a mi parecer, eran habitantes de otro mundo, incluso me atrevo a decir que también la princesa de ese mundo sucumbió ante esos seres.

—Merlon, ¡explícate mejor! — Mario estaba muy alterado.

—En pocas palabras, dos mundos están en peligro, nuestro mundo… y un mundo desconocido, y de los ocho seres que destruían todo, cuatro me parecieron familiares.

—Me-Merlon — Luigi estaba nervioso — acaso u-uno de esos seres e-era.

—Así es Luigi, de hecho él fue quien asestó el golpe final a la princesa.

—¡Bowser! — Mario estaba fuera de si — Merlon, dijiste que reconociste a cuatro de los ocho seres, y uno de ellos era Bowser, ¿quiénes eran los otros tres?

Merlon miraba fijamente a Mario, los nombres que comenzó a decir sorprendieron a todos, incluso la princesa Peach estaba un poco nerviosa.

Lejos de ahí, Bowser se encontraba mirando a través de una ventana de su castillo, de los tres grupos que había enviado aun no regresaba ninguno, Bowser estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando de repente visualizó algo en el cielo que se acercaba.

—Jr ha vuelto — pensó Bowser, quien se dirigió a recibir a su hijo en el techo de una de las torres.

—Bienvenido Jr, ¿cómo te fue con ese chiflado?

—Excelente papá — Bowser Jr saco de su Koopa Clown Car una bolsa y se la entregó a Bowser.

—Bien hecho — lo felicitó Bowser — haré que lo examinen, parece que por fin tendremos ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos.

En ese instante, un Lakitu se acercó.

—Lord Bowser, dos de los tres equipos enviados han vuelto, las tropas dispersas por el Mushroom Kingdom han sido reunidas y los Koopalings han llegado.

—Wow papá, no me dijiste que ibas a llamar a mis hermanos.

—La situación lo amerita Jr, los mandé llamar ya que haremos un ataque masivo, y mientras más elementos tengamos, mejor.

—Iré a verlos, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no los veo.

Bowser Jr se alejaba, y Bowser se dirigio al Lakitu.

—¿Qué hay del tercer grupo?

—El tercer grupo está a punto de llegar Lord Bowser.

—Buen trabajo, iré a recibirlos en el salón principal del castillo.

Bowser se dirigió al salón principal del castillo, donde se encontraban las tropas de Bowser, compuesta mayoritariamente por Koopas y Goombas, aunque no eran los únicos, ya que había más especies distintas en las tropas, también se encontraban los Koopalings, quienes estaban charlando con Bowser Jr.

—Bienvenidos a todos.

—¡Papi! — los Koopalings se dirigieron hacia Bowser, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Como han estado chicos! — los Koopalings en realidad no eran hijos de Bowser, pero él los consideraba sus hijos.

En eso se acercó un Magikoopa, interrumpiendo el momento emotivo de Bowser y los Koopalings.

—Lord Bowser, los aliados han llegado.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas principales del salón, y una figura enorme se acercó lentamente.

—¡Aaaaaahahaha! A quien tenemos aquí, ¡si no es más que mi viejo amigo Bowser!

—King Boo, me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿qué tal el cuadro de pintura?

—Ese científico molesto nunca aprenderá que no hay ningún cuadro de pintura que pueda detenerme para siempre, y menos ahora que he formado un ejército más grande.

En eso, una gran cantidad de fantasmas aparecieron junto a King Boo, la mayoría eran Boos, aunque había varios fantasmas distintos que también estaban al servicio de King Boo.

—Ah lo olvidaba, traje un pequeño aditivo extra a las tropas.

En eso, varios Dry Bones entraron al salón.

—Oh, trajiste buenas tropas King Boo — Bowser estaba satisfecho con King Boo y sus tropas.

—Lord Bowser, el segundo de los aliados.

En eso, entró en el salón un ser grande, demasiado, ya que con trabajos había podido entrar a través de la puerta.

—Wart, has podido venir, bienvenido.

—No me lo perdería por nada, aún tengo que ajustar varias cuentas con un par de molestias.

Detrás de Wart fueron apareciendo sus tropas, incluyendo Bob-Ombs y Shy Guys.

—Siempre tan considerado Wart, poner varias de tus tropas a mi servicio fue un gran detalle, y lo mismo digo de ti King Boo.

King Boo se limitó a soltar una carcajada mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con gran intensidad.

En eso, un gran temblor se sintió en el salón, parecía que había aterrizado una nave enorme fuera del castillo.

—L-Lord B-Bowser — el magikoopa sonaba muy nervioso.

En ese momento, todos en el salón guardaron silencio, ya que en ese instante se abrieron las puertas.

—Así que al final decidiste venir — Bowser sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo — todos aquí recuerdan a la pandilla de Smithy, ¿verdad?

Smithy avanzaba lentamente, detrás de él iban sus tenientes Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich y los Axem Rangers. Smithy sostenía un martillo en la mano derecha, y una espada en la mano izquierda.

—Por tu bien, espero que lo que tengas que decir sea convincente.

Las tropas de Bowser estaban muy nerviosas, ya que todos aún recordaban que, tiempo atrás, Smithy había expulsado a Bowser y sus tropas del castillo, solo Bowser, King Boo y Wart se mostraban calmados.

—Smithy… no has cambiado nada.

—Ahh, había olvidado esta parte del castillo, recuerdas Bowser, cuando tu castillo me pertenecía, que buenos tiempos aquellos.

Bowser comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Mira chatarra inútil, acaso olvidaste que fuiste derrotado por mi…

—No me hagas reír, si alguien tiene más mérito de haberme derrotado es ese Mario, tu solo decidiste hacer una alianza con él para poder recuperar tu pequeño escondite.

Bowser estaba furioso, parecía que iba a estallar en llamas.

—Pero no vine a recordar el pasado — continuó Smithy — tu mensajero me informó que tenías un plan para conquistar el Mushroom Kingdom.

—No solo el Mushroom Kingdom, planeo conquistar todo el Mushroom World.

—Así que lo quieres conquistar todo ¿eh? — Smithy adquirió un tono burlón — Bowser, creo que deberías conformarte con seguir intentando controlar el Mushroom Kingdom, ya que nunca sales de él, ni siquiera has puesto un pie en Sarasaland, que es el reino más cercano al Mushroom Kingdom.

—¡El primer reino que va a caer va a ser el Mushroom Kingdom! — la furia de Bowser se estaba volviendo incontrolable — ¡Y después seguirá Sarasaland, Beanbean Kingdom…!

—Un paso a la vez Bowser, no puedes tratar de dominar todo de una sola vez, al menos no como yo.

—¡Que quieres decir!

—Que tú no tienes la capacidad de conquistar naciones como yo.

Bowser no pudo resistirse más.

—¡Yo soy más poderoso que tú! — Bowser había estallado en furia, se había transformado en Giga Bowser.

—¿¡Quieres apostar!? — Smithy había dado varios martillazos a su cabeza, y esta había tomado forma de un tanque.

Bowser y Smithy se habían transformado y habían triplicado su tamaño, las tropas de Bowser estaban aterradas y trataban de huir, solo Bowser Jr, los Koopalings, King Boo, Wart y los tenientes de Smithy estaban calmados, viendo cómo se iban a enfrentar Giga Bowser y Smithy.

—¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera en esa forma puedes hacer algo contra Mario! — decía Smithy burlón.

—¿Lo dice la chatarra que cambió su cabeza más de cuatro veces y aun así no pudo derrotarlo?

—Mira cómo pelean esos dos idiotas, y eso que son aliados.

—Tiene razón mi reina, a pesar de ser aliados, no podrán cumplir con su objetivo.

Bowser y Smithy reaccionaron con esos comentarios, visualizaron el salón para ver de donde provenían esas voces desconocidas hasta que finalmente visualizaron a dos seres.

—¡Mira que tenemos aquí! — exclamó Bowser — ¡Un par de insectos!

—Un par de insectos que serán aplastados.

Bowser y Smithy se disponían a atacar a esos dos seres cuando un resplandor verde los cegó.

—¡Mis ojos!

—¡No puedo ver nada!

Cuando Bowser y Smithy recobraron la visión se dieron cuenta de que los dos seres habían desaparecido.

—¡Donde están!

—¡No pudieron haber ido lejos!

—¡Aquí abajo señores!

Las dos figuras estaban en el centro del salón, todos los observaban con curiosidad, Bowser y Smithy se habían calmado y volvieron a su forma normal, Bowser se acercó mientras preguntaba.

—¿¡Y tú quién eres!?

—Yo soy Chrysalis, la reina de los simuladores.

—¿¡Que rayos es un simulador y que están haciendo aquí!?

—Solo te diré que vengo a proponerte una alianza.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero yo ya tengo mi alianza.

—Oh si, que buena alianza la tuya, con esa demostración me lo has confirmado.

—No necesito a alguien como… seas lo que seas, ¡largo de mi castillo!

—Si yo fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces Bowser.

—¿!Cómo sabes quién soy!?

—Se más que eso, conozco tu plan que tratarás de llevar a cabo con tu alianza.

Bowser y sus tropas estaban muy sorprendidos, en eso se abrió una puerta y entro un magikoopa muy importante.

—Kamek, ¿que haces aquí?

—Bowser, te sugiero que escuches a la reina, tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

—Asi es — había entrado alguien más al salón.

—¿Kammy? ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

—Significa que ellos ya saben de mis planes, y lo que tengo que proponerte — decía Chrysalis — y creo que te va a interesar.

—Habla.

—Tú pensabas crear una alianza para poder viajar a otro mundo, saquearlo, y de ser posible, dominarlo para poder atacar este mundo, ¿no?

Bowser estaba atónito, efectivamente, ese era su plan.

—Te propongo algo Bowser, yo vengo de un mundo donde hay una magia muy poderosa, con esa magia te será más fácil apoderarte de este mundo, no será fácil, pero si nos aliamos podremos ser capaces de conseguirla, yo los puedo llevar a mi mundo.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Necesitare que revivas a alguien que también será nuestro aliado, y que tú me ayudes a apoderarme de mi mundo.

—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero mi hijo acaba de robar un invento que nos permitirá…

—Lord Bowser, el invento es inutilizable — decía Kamek.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No tenemos idea de cómo utilizarlo — respondió Kammy.

—¡Maldición! Tanto trabajo para nada.

—Pero la reina sabe cómo utilizarlo — dijo el general.

—¿¡Qué dices!?

—¿Sorprendido? — Chrysalis se acercó a Bowser, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos, ya que sus ojos apenas llegaban a los hombros de Bowser — el trato está en pie, ¿qué dices?

Bowser volteo a ver a su tropa, a su hijo, a los Koopalings, a King Boo, a Wart, a Smithy y sus tenientes, y dijo.

—¡Escuchen todos! ¡Tendremos aliados nuevos!

Todos en el salón se quedaron perplejos unos momentos, hasta que reaccionaron con las palabras de Bowser y la ovación no se hizo esperar, Smithy caminaba directamente hacia Bowser mientras decía.

—Usar otro mundo para conquistar este… creo que estás aprendiendo bien Bowser.

Bowser mostro una cara triunfante ante el comentario de Smithy, luego se dirigió a Chrysalis.

—Pero aún no me has dicho que es un simulador.

—Chrysalis intercambió una mirada con su general, suspiró y en seguida tomo la forma de Bowser.

—¿Satisfecho? — preguntó Chrysalis.

Bowser estaba aún más sorprendido de verse a sí mismo frente a frente.

**Equestria**

El espectáculo de los Wonderbolts había terminado en tragedia, una explosión enorme había destruido parte del estadio Equino y había dejado muchos heridos, los guardias evacuaban a los civiles y ayudaban a los heridos, varios civiles también estaban ayudando a los heridos a salir de los escombros.

Fuera del estadio, los heridos estaban siendo atendidos.

—¡Doctor Stable! ¡Necesitamos trasladar a los heridos inmediatamente al hospital!

—¡Tiene razón enfermera Redheart, pero solo los heridos más graves serán trasladados!

Varios voluntarios estaban ayudando a llevar a los heridos al hospital mientras el doctor Stable examinaba a varios ponis con heridas graves, en eso se dirigió a la enfermera Snowheart.

—¡Enfermera Snowheart!, ¿¡donde se encuentra el doctor Hippocrates!?

—¡El doctor Hippocrates se encuentra examinando un grupo de ponis que fueron alcanzados por la explosión!

—¡Muy bien!, ¡dígale que yo iré al hospital a atender a los heridos más graves!, ¡debo ayudar a las enfermeras Sweetheart, Tenderheart y Rhyme!

—¡Pero doctor Stable!, ¡aún hay muchos heridos aquí que necesitan ser trasladados al hospital, y necesitamos más voluntarios! —la enfermera Snowheart estaba desesperada — ¡me temo que si no son atendidos con urgencia...!

En eso, el doctor Stable y la enfermera Snowheart visualizaron a una pegaso amarilla que se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡Doctor, hemos venido a ayudar! — exclamó Fluttershy muy ansiosa.

—¿Hemos? — preguntó el doctor.

En ese instante, un enorme resplandor surgió y apareció un ser con cabeza de poni y un cuerpo hecho con partes de otros animales.

—Querida Fluttershy, ¿que necesitas que haga por ti?

—Debemos ayudar a los ponis heridos Discord.

—Entendido Fluttershy, ¿y cómo los ayudaremos?

—Aún hay heridos dentro del estadio, ¿porque no van y los ayudan? — respondió el doctor Stable.

—De acuerdo doctor, vamos Discord.

Fluttershy y Discord entraron al estadio, el doctor Stable apreciaba su ayuda, sin embargo, sabía que no sería suficiente.

—¡Doctor Stable! — La enfermera Snowheart apuntaba hacia el cielo — ¡Mire!

Un enorme carruaje negro tirado por dos guardias pegaso se acercaba a toda velocidad, al llegar al estadio, el carruaje se detuvo en el aire, y una poni alicornio descendió de él.

—¡Princesa Luna! — exclamaron el doctor Stable y la enfermera Snowheart al unísono mientras se inclinaban.

—¡No hay tiempo para formalidades! — decía Luna mientras se dirigía al doctor Stable — Doctor, ¿cuantos pacientes pueden ser atendidos en el hospital de Ponyville?

—Me temo que no podremos atenderlos a todos princesa — dijo en un tono pesimista.

—Doctor Stable, el hospital está lleno, y el doctor Hippocrates no puede atender a tantos heridos el solo.

—Enfermera Redheart, dígale al doctor Hippocrates que…

—¡Que se dirija inmediatamente al hospital a atender a los heridos! — exclamó Luna — ¡Y ustedes también vayan!

—Pero princesa Luna, los heridos del estadio…

—Serán trasladados al hospital de Canterlot, es más grande que el hospital de Ponyville y seguramente todos los heridos podrán ser atendidos.

—¡Gracias princesa! — el doctor Stable había recuperado las esperanzas — ¡Enfermera Redheart, vaya por el doctor Hippocrates y diríjanse al hospital, yo me adelantare con la enfermera Snowheart!

—¡Entendido doctor!

Luna estaba contemplando el escenario, había muchos ponis heridos en el suelo, sin mencionar los heridos que aún quedaban en el estadio.

—¡Discord!

En ese instante, Discord apareció frente a la princesa Luna, inclinándose en señal de respeto.

—Princesa Luna, en que puedo servirle.

—Discord, necesito que con tu magia saques a los heridos que están dentro del estadio y los lleves al hospital de Canterlot, ahí los doctores y las enfermeras se encargarán de ellos, yo llevare a los heridos que están fuera del estadio.

—Entendido princesa.

—Ah, y hay un pequeño grupo de doctores y enfermeras esperándote en la entrada del hospital de Canterlot, llévalos al hospital de Ponyville para que ayuden a los doctores y a las enfermeras del hospital.

—Como ordene princesa — decía Discord mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente, y desapareció dejando a Luna con los heridos.

—Bien, en el hospital de Canterlot me esperan, debo llevar a los…

—¡Princesa Luna!

Luna volteo para ver quien la llamaba, y visualizó a una unicornio que salía del estadio acercándose a todo galope.

—¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡No pensé encontrarte aquí!, ¿acaso estás herida?

—¡No princesa!, ¡pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle!

—Tendrá que esperar hasta nuestra reunión de esta noche, ahora mismo debo llevar a los heridos restantes al hospital de Canterlot, después tendré una audiencia con la alcaldesa y finalmente acudiré a nuestra cita.

Twilight estaba a punto de insistir que tenía que decirle a la princesa lo que había averiguado, pero comprendió que los heridos eran más importantes, afortunadamente no falleció nadie en el accidente, pero Twilight no quería que los heridos fallecieran por falta de atención médica.

—Muy bien princesa, la esperare en la biblioteca.

En ese instante, el cuerno de la princesa Luna adquirió un brillo azul claro, y todos los heridos se vieron envueltos en el brillo, no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Twilight se dio cuenta que la princesa y todos los heridos habían desaparecido.

—Sera mejor que vaya por Spike.

Twilight entro de nuevo en el estadio en busca de Spike, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo junto con sus amigas.

—Ahí estas Twilight, Discord reparó el área dañada del estadio y se llevó a los heridos que estaban donde antes había escombros, fue asombroso — decía Fluttershy mientras Applejack se acercaba a Twilight.

—¿Estás bien dulzura?, te ves muy preocupada.

—¡Cómo no va a estarlo! — exclamó Rainbow Dash — ¡Alguien ocasionó un desastre muy grave en el primer espectáculo de los Wonderbolts!

—Sin mencionar la enorme cantidad de heridos.

—Tienes razón Pinkie — Rarity observó su vestuario, y exclamó con un tono pesimista — mi nuevo conjunto esta arruinado, tendré que diseñar uno nuevo.

—Bueno Rarity, puedes hacer un conjunto nuevo con las gemas que vamos a encontrar mañana, ¿no? — Pinkie Pie estaba tratando de animar un poco a Rarity.

—Supongo que tienes razón, nuevamente gracias por ayudarme a buscar gemas mañana.

—No sé si sea buena idea que vayan a buscar gemas mañana — dijo Twilight — ya ven lo que ocurrió esta noche.

—Pero no sabemos quién causó el accidente, ni que propósitos tenía.

—Pero Applejack…

—¿Segura que estas bien Twilight?, estás muy nerviosa.

Twilight estaba a punto de contarles lo que había visto momentos después de la explosión, pero pensó que sería más conveniente contárselo primero a la princesa Luna, seguramente ella sabría qué hacer, además no quería preocupar a sus amigas más de lo que ya estaban.

—Estoy bien Applejack.

Cloudchaser y Flitter se acercaron volando donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas.

—Oigan, la alcaldesa dará un anuncio en la alcaldía, y ahí se encuentra la princesa Luna.

—Gracias Flitter, en seguida vamos — respondió Rainbow Dash.

—Vayamos a ver que anuncio dará la alcaldesa — dijo Twilight — vamos Spike.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la alcaldía, esta estaba rodeada por muchos ponis, la alcaldesa se encontraba detrás de un podio a punto de emitir un comunicado.

—Ciudadanos de Ponyville, antes que nada, quiero expresar mis más sinceras condolencias por los heridos del accidente de esta noche, y quiero agradecer a la princesa Luna por brindarnos su apoyo, ahora, en cuanto al atentado, la princesa Luna y yo estuvimos discutiendo el asunto y llegamos a una conclusión, misma que será anunciada por la princesa Luna.

La alcaldesa se retiró del podio, y la princesa Luna tomó su lugar.

—Ciudadanos de Ponyville, su alcaldesa y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la seguridad será incrementada en Ponyville.

Varios ponis murmuraron varias palabras, en eso la princesa continuó.

—No sabemos con exactitud cuáles fueron los motivos del atentado, pero de igual manera pudo haber ocurrido en otra ciudad, de modo que la seguridad será incrementada no solo en Ponyville, sino en toda Equestria.

Todos los ponis murmuraban acerca del comunicado que había hecho la princesa.

—La seguridad será incrementada a partir de esta noche, así que todos pueden estar tranquilos de ahora en adelante, y seguir con sus vidas.

En eso, se acercó un guardia y murmuró algunas palabras a la princesa.

—Me acaban de informar que los heridos atendidos en Canterlot están fuera de peligro, también los heridos del hospital de Ponyville se encuentran fuera de peligro, mañana todos serán dados de alta.

En ese momento la princesa Luna se retiró del podio, y la alcaldesa volvió al frente.

—Nuevamente démosle las gracias a la princesa Luna por su gran ayuda.

La ovación no se hizo esperar, toda la multitud daba las gracias a la princesa Luna, a los doctores y a las enfermeras que habían evitado una tragedia esa noche.

La princesa Luna lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Twilight Sparkle, quien se encontraba en primera fila junto con sus amigas, y desapareció en un resplandor azul.

Twilight comprendió que debía acudir a la cita.

—Bueno chicas, Spike y yo nos iremos a casa, que harán ustedes.

—Bien Twilight, ya escuchaste a la princesa — decía Rarity tratando de sonar convincente — la seguridad será incrementada esta misma noche — en ese momento, varios guardias descendían del cielo y se reportaban ante la alcaldesa — así que no habrá problema en ir a buscar gemas mañana.

—Supongo que tienes razón Rarity, cuídense todas por favor.

—¡Claro que si Twilight! — respondió Applejack — y no te preocupes, Pinkie Pie y yo cuidaremos que ningún perro diamante ocasione problemas.

—Cuento con ustedes, y cuiden a las niñas, ya que me imagino que también irán con ustedes.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Fluttershy y yo iremos mañana a Cloudsdale — decía Rainbow Dash — tengo que ir a presentarme en el cuartel de los Wonderbolts para ver cuándo será el próximo entrenamiento, y Fluttershy se ofreció para acompañarme.

—De acuerdo, cuídense todas.

—Hasta luego Twi.

—Cuidate Twilight

—Adiós.

Twilight se dirigía a la biblioteca con Spike en su lomo.

—Twilight — Spike bostezaba — que nos dirá la princesa.

—Lo ignoro Spike… ¿Spike?

Spike se había quedado dormido en el lomo de Twilight

—Vaya, supongo que Spike necesitará energías para buscar gemas mañana, así que solo yo cumpliré la cita con la princesa.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la biblioteca, Twilight acomodó a Spike en su cama mientras Owlowiscious entraba a través de una ventana.

—Lo bueno es que también te tengo a ti Owlowiscious — en eso, Twilight escuchó que llamaban a la puerta — debe ser la princesa — pensó Twilight mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Buenas noches Twilight Sparkle.

—Princesa Luna — Twilight se inclinaba respetuosamente mientras decía — entre, por favor.

La princesa Luna entró y Twilight cerró la puerta, Owlowiscious había llevado un par de tazas con chocolate y las había dejado sobre una mesa, Twilight se disponía a darle un sorbo a su taza.

—Me imagino que tendrás muchas dudas respecto a la carta que te mandé, ¿no es así? —decía Luna mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

—Efectivamente princesa, en su carta solo mencionaba que Equestria estaba en un grave peligro, que no pudo decirle nada a la princesa Celestia porque estaba de viaje, y que esta noche me daría más detalles.

—Así es Twilight, debes saber que Equestria está amenazada, pero no es la única nación que corre peligro, de hecho otro mundo también está en peligro.

Twilight apenas pudo evitar escupir el chocolate tapándose con su pezuña, ya que la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Otro mundo?

—Efectivamente, hace una noche, tuve una visión, había ocho seres muy poderosos que lo estaban destruyendo todo, veía a mis súbditos tratando de escapar, pero también había unas criaturas muy extrañas que no existen en Equestria, por lo que asimilé que eran de otro mundo, sin embargo, nadie podía escapar.

—¡Eso es terrible princesa!

—Y eso no es lo peor — Luna se estaba poniendo nerviosa — cuatro de esos seres eran de Equestria, pude reconocerlos fácilmente.

—¿Y de quien se trataba?

—Uno de ellos era un draconequus, ¿a cuántos draconequus conoces Twilight?

—¡Oh no! ¿¡Discord!? ¡Pero si él había…!

—Yo sé que Discord fue reformado Twilight, incluso hoy me ayudó y pude ver que seguía siendo bueno.

—¿¡Pero entonces...!?

—Desconozco muchos detalles de la visión.

—¡Por cierto princesa, los que causaron la explosión fueron simuladores con forma de guardias!

—Simuladores… ya veo, así que varios simuladores se infiltraron en la guardia, no te sorprendas si te digo que Chrysalis también aparecía en la visión.

Twilight se sorprendió mucho con esa revelación.

—¿Queeee? ¡Pero princesa!

—Y eso no es todo, ¿quien fue el unicornio más despiadado que hayas conocido?

—¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso…?

—¡Sí! ¡El rey Sombra!

—¡Pero princesa! ¡El rey sombra murió!

—También debes saber que su cuerno fue resguardado en el Tartaro, y el día de hoy el Tartaro fue víctima de un robo.

Twilight sudaba en frio, estaba muy pálida y nerviosa.

—¡Aún hay más! — Luna se puso aún más nerviosa.

—¿Qué quiere decir princesa?

—¡Había alguien que creí no ver nunca más! ¡Alguien que pensé que solo sería un mal recuerdo!

—¿¡Quién princesa!?

—¡Yo!

—¡U-U-Usted!

—¡Era Nightmare Moon!

—¡Pero princesa, usted es buena! ¡Nightmare Moon ya no existe!

—Como dije Twilight, desconozco muchos detalles de la visión...

Twilight sentía que se desmayaba, sin embargo necesitaba saber más.

—Princesa… ¿qué más sucedía en su visión?

—Lo siguiente que vi fue lo más duro que he visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué era?

—Una ejecución.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Tal y como te lo había dicho, había habitantes de Equestria y de otro mundo, pero también sus gobernantes, dos princesas para ser exacta, y eran ejecutadas, una era la princesa del mundo desconocido, pero también estaba la princesa de Equestria, ¿puedes adivinar que princesa era?

Twilight estuvo a punto de entrar en shock, pues con solo imaginar que su mentora sería ejecutada era demasiado para poder soportarlo.

—¡¿La… la… princesa Celestia?! — preguntó Twilight, se podían ver unas cuantas lagrimas caer de sus mejillas.

—Así es — respondió Luna — ni siquiera mi hermana fue capaz de hacerles, digo, de hacernos frente… — Luna se sentía un poco afectada, era demasiado duro para ella saber que formaba parte de la visión.

—Princesa Luna — Twilight se había calmado un poco, al parecer, comprendía lo que sentía Luna — no se preocupe, mis amigas y yo evitaremos que se cumpla la visión, usaremos los elementos de la armonía si es necesario.

—Sé que puedo contar con ustedes, pero aún hay algo que tengo que pedirte.

—Lo que sea princesa.

—Mañana volveré por ti, para que me acompañes a revisar varios hechizos de Star Swirl el barbado, necesitaremos prepararnos para cualquier acontecimiento que se pueda presentar.

—De acuerdo princesa...

—Descansa Twilight, volveré mañana por ti.

La princesa Luna desapareció en un resplandor azul, Twilight se quedó meditando sobre lo que le dijo la princesa Luna.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… bueno, al menos mis estudios de hoy no fueron en vano, en verdad existen otros mundos, pero ahora debo ir a los archivos de Star Swirl no solo para informarme más del tema… sino para evitar la destrucción de dos mundos.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capitulo 6: Problemas en otro mundo

**Capítulo 6: Problemas en otro mundo**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Mario y Luigi se habían enterado de la visión que había tenido Merlon acerca de un posible ataque hacia el Mushroom Kingdom y un mundo de otra dimensión, todos estaban discutiendo en la sala principal del castillo, todos excepto Elvin Gadd, quien se encontraba muy calmado.

—Pero no lo entiendo, ¿cuál era el otro mundo que estaban atacando?

—Como te lo he dicho Mario, sus habitantes eran seres desconocidos, solo pude reconocer a los habitantes de nuestro reino, a cuatro de los ocho enemigos y a la princesa Peach.

—Pero Merlon…

—Maestro Mario, por favor cálmese, todos estamos angustiados por la visión de Merlon, pero aún desconocemos muchos detalles de la visión y del ataque.

—Toadsworth, ¿cree que Bowser pueda hacer una alianza con esos tres? — preguntó Luigi un poco nervioso — simplemente con uno tenemos suficientes problemas, ahora con los cuatro enemigos juntos...

—Maestro Luigi, no me sorprendería si Bowser ya hubiera hecho la alianza.

—Puede ser Toadsworth — afirmó Peach — no tenemos idea de qué estuvo haciendo Bowser en estos días, nuestros espías no han podido reunir mucha información de sus movimientos, y no hemos tenido noticias desde hace mucho tiempo de Wart y Smithy.

—Pero, ¿que hay de King Boo? Profesor Gadd, que fue de King Boo luego de su derrota.

Elvin Gadd se quedó pensativo un momento, después se dirigió a Toadsworth.

—Veras Toadsworth, King Boo fue encerrado nuevamente en una pintura, pero…

—¿Pero qué? — preguntó Toadsworth.

—King Boo no es un fantasma ordinario, es capaz de salirse de las pinturas después de cierto tiempo, he tratado de crear una forma más efectiva de mantener cautivo a King Boo, pero mis investigaciones aún no están muy avanzadas, incluso me atrevo a decir que la pintura que tenía preso a King Boo está vacía en estos momentos.

—Entonces nuestros enemigos seguramente ya se movilizaron.

—¿Pero cómo podrán viajar a ese otro mundo? — preguntó Peach algo desconcertada.

—Princesa… — Mario estaba un poco angustiado — debe saber que hoy en la tarde le fue robado un invento al profesor Gadd.

—¿Es cierto eso profesor?

—Así es princesa — Elvin Gadd seguía muy calmado — me fue robado un invento que permite viajar a través de otras dimensiones para poder llegar a otros mundos.

—Seguramente planean usarlo para invadir el mundo de los habitantes desconocidos de la visión de Merlon — respondió Peach.

Luigi estaba un poco nervioso, entonces recordó algo que le había dicho el profesor en su laboratorio.

—Profesor Gadd, ¿a qué se refería cuando me dijo que su invento no podía ser usado tan fácil?

Elvin Gadd miró a Luigi, después miró a todos los que estaban en la sala y en seguida tomó su maleta que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que les muestre mi invento.

Elvin Gadd se dirigió al centro de la sala para que todos pudieran verlo claramente, después abrió la maleta y surgió un holograma.

—Muy bien, déjenme presentarles mi más novedoso invento.

—Profesor Gadd, ¿qué clase de artefacto es ese?

—Esto, mi querida princesa, es lo que nos permitirá viajar a través de otras dimensiones.

Todos en la sala observaron el holograma del invento del profesor Gadd, este era un dispositivo pequeño, fácilmente podía entrar en un bolsillo, se podían ver dos pantallas, una situada en la zona superior y otra situada en la zona inferior, justo debajo de la pantalla inferior se encontraban tres botones, uno era ligeramente más grande que los otros, a un costado del artefacto se encontraba una pequeña perilla, el artefacto tenía una pequeña antena, y en la punta de esta se encontraba un pequeño cristal que cambiaba de color a intervalos.

—Como pueden ver, mi invento puede parecer simple, pero es uno de mis inventos más avanzados que he hecho, tiene muchas funciones.

—Profesor Gadd, ¿nos puede explicar cómo se puede viajar a otro mundo con su invento?

—Con gusto princesa, en la punta de la antena se encuentra uno de los cristales más raros del Mushroom World, encontré dos en las ruinas de una vieja civilización de hace miles de años, y esos cristales son los que hacen posible el viaje a través de otras dimensiones.

—Profesor Gadd, yo jamás había visto cristales como ese.

—No me sorprende princesa, pues después de haber estudiado esos cristales, llegue a la conclusión de que no son de este mundo.

Las palabras del profesor Gadd causaron sorpresa en todos los que estaban en la sala.

—¿Como dice profesor?

—En efecto, los cristales no son de este mundo, pero sus propiedades mágicas hacen posible el viaje a través de otras dimensiones.

—Profesor Gadd — lo interrumpió Luigi — ¿quiere decir que los cristales son mágicos?

—Así es jovencito, los cristales son mágicos, poseen un tipo de magia que jamás había visto, después de mucho tiempo de investigación pude llegar a manipular la magia de los cristales, lo cual fue un gran desafío porque, al parecer, los cristales solo pueden ser manipulados con ciertos estímulos de magia, ni los magikoopas pueden manipularlos con su magia, pienso que solo los nativos del mundo de donde provienen estos cristales pueden manipularlos a su antojo.

—Pero con su invento se puede manipular esos cristales.

—Así es muchacho, pero aún no les he dicho que el invento que me robaron está incompleto — mencionó Elvin Gadd mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio un objeto idéntico al que aparecía en el holograma — a diferencia del que tengo aquí, el que se llevaron aún no está configurado para poder manipular el cristal, y dudo que ellos conozcan algo de quienes saben utilizar esos cristales.

—Por eso decía que no iban a poder manipular su invento tan fácil —mencionó Luigi.

—¿Entonces eso significa que los habitantes de ese mundo ya habían venido al Mushroom Kingdom?

—No podría afirmarlo princesa — respondió el profesor Gadd — pero hay un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de que hubieran visitado este mundo hace miles de años, seguramente interactuaron con los habitantes de aquella civilización que ahora está en ruinas, y les dejaron esos cristales, quizá con el fin de que pudieran ser visitados en su mundo, pero como ya les he comentado, es muy difícil controlar la magia de los cristales y dudo que alguna vez hubieran utilizado los cristales.

—Deben contar con muy buenos recursos en su mundo.

—Exacto, por eso me temo que nuestros enemigos planean atacar a ese mundo, para poder conseguir recursos que puedan usar contra nosotros.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo profesor, ¿existe una conexión entre nuestro mundo y ese otro mundo por medio de los cristales?

—Así es princesa, a pesar de que los cristales permiten viajar a cualquier dimensión existente, estos parece que fueron diseñados para hacer viajes entre nuestro mundo y el mundo desconocido, se puede alterar la ruta… pero no quise alterarlos sin antes probarlos.

—Pero aunque el invento que le fue robado esta inconcluso, siento que no será un impedimento para que nuestros enemigos lleven a cabo sus planes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la princesa — añadió Toadsworth — yo también pienso que tarde o temprano nuestros enemigos aprenderán a utilizar su invento.

—Quisiera hacer una sugerencia — dijo Merlon — dado que el ataque es casi inminente, sugiero que Mario y Luigi viajen a ese mundo antes que nuestros enemigos para tratar de hacer una alianza con ese mundo y poder advertirles del peligro.

—Me parece buena idea Merlon — comentó la princesa — así cuando nuestros enemigos lleguen a ese mundo, Mario y Luigi en compañía de los habitantes de ese mundo podrán expulsarlos y traerlos de vuelta, y podríamos lidiar con ellos aquí con ayuda de los reinos aliados a nosotros, ¿qué opinan chicos?

—Oki doki, iremos a ese mundo, ¿verdad Luigi?

—Oh no…

—Bien, ya está decidido — añadió Toadsworth — al amanecer el profesor se encargará de accionar el invento, y los maestros Mario y Luigi iniciarán el viaje.

Todos estaban tan ocupados haciendo planes que nadie notó que estaban siendo espiados a través de una ventana.

—Increíble, así que van a ir a otro mundo.

—También me sorprende que esos perdedores vayan a ir a otro mundo.

—Y mañana mismo se van… hay que hacer un plan para poder ir también, ¿te imaginas cuantos tesoros habrá en ese mundo?

—He he he, lo bueno es que estamos preparados.

—Bien Waluigi, vayamos a escondernos en algún lugar para pasar la noche, no quiero que esos perdedores se nos adelanten.

—Descuida Wario, pude ubicar un buen escondite donde nadie nos encontrará.

—Bien, vayamos por nuestros costales.

Wario y Waluigi descendieron de la torre, tomaron sus costales y volvieron a escalar, cuando se cercioraron de que la sala principal estaba vacía, entraron por la ventana y comenzaron a caminar con cautela a través de un pasillo.

—Y que tan lejos está ese escondite tuyo.

—No muy lejos de aquí, solo…

—Insisto en que se queden en el castillo, el profesor también se quedará.

Wario y Waluigi se sobresaltaron con esa voz, que provenía justo detrás de un pasillo adjunto a donde ellos estaban.

—Gracias princesa, Luigi y yo nos quedaremos, ¿no es así Luigi?

—Oh yeah.

—¡Waaah! ¡Se están acercando!

—¡Mamma mia!

—¡Entremos en esta habitación!

Wario y Waluigi entraron en una habitación donde había un par de camas individuales, ocultaron los costales y se escondieron debajo de las camas al momento en que se abría la puerta de la habitación.

—Dormirán aquí esta noche, los veo en la mañana.

—Buenas noches princesa — se despedía Mario cordialmente.

—Que duerma bien princesa — decía Luigi.

—Gracias chicos, descansen, esas camas son muy cómodas.

Mario y Luigi dejaron sus gorras sobre una pequeña mesa y cada quien se dirigió a una cama.

—Wow, realmente son cómodas estas camas.

—Tú lo has dicho bro, creo que le preguntare a la princesa donde consiguió estas camas para comprar unas iguales.

—Descansa Mario.

—Tú también Luigi, aunque es imposible no descansar en camas tan cómodas como estas.

Lo que Mario y Luigi ignoraban es que justo debajo de sus camas estaban Wario y Waluigi frustrados por su situación.

—Malditos perdedores — decía Wario en voz baja.

—Juro que me las pagaran — Waluigi estaba muy molesto.

La noche transcurrió lentamente para Wario y Waluigi, aunque lograron conciliar el sueño varias horas antes del amanecer, no obstante, no se dieron cuenta de que Mario y Luigi ya habían despertado.

—¡Woo hoo! Justo lo que necesitaba.

—¡Oh yeah!

—Bien Luigi, vamos.

Mario y Luigi salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala principal del castillo, donde Peach mantenía una pequeña conversación con Toadsworth.

—Bueno princesa, parece que no todo resultó como lo planeó.

—Creo que tienes razón Toadsworth — suspiró Peach — aunque me hubiera gustado que esos dos…

—¡Su alteza! ¡Los maestros Mario y Luigi!

Mario y Luigi habían sido anunciados mientras entraban a la sala principal del castillo, en ese instante el profesor Gadd se aproximó con su invento.

—Muy bien jóvenes, ¿están listos?

—Listos, profesor Gadd.

—Estoy listo — dijo Luigi con mucho ánimo.

—Muy bien, les explicare unas cuantas cosas acerca de mi invento.

El profesor Gadd sacó el invento de su bolsillo mientras explicaba sus funciones.

—Escucha muchacho, este dispositivo cuenta con un rastreador, podrás registrar un objeto o algún ser en él y podrás rastrearlo, no importa la distancia, siempre te mostrará en qué dirección se encuentra, también cuenta con un medidor de energía, ya sea para identificar alguna fuente de energía o como un medidor de salud, ya que puede detectar la energía vital de algún ser y determinar su salud.

—¡Sorprendente! — exclamó Mario.

—Tiene otras funciones que a su debido tiempo irán descubriendo, aunque hay algo que deben saber.

—¿Qué cosa profesor? — preguntó Luigi con mucha curiosidad.

—El dispositivo tiene un medidor diseñado exclusivamente para el uso del cristal, una vez activado el cristal, el medidor se vaciará completamente y tendrán que esperar hasta que se vuelva a llenar para poder usarlo de nuevo, los tiempos de carga no siempre son los mismos, de modo que puede tardar desde uno hasta varios días, así que tengan esto en cuenta.

—Entendido profesor.

—Muy bien, llegó la hora.

El profesor Elvin Gadd presionó un boton e inmediatamente el cristal comenzó a brillar con fuerza hasta que disparó un rayo y este se transformó en un portal.

—Muy bien jóvenes, ahora todo depende de ustedes — decía el profesor Gadd mientras le entregaba el dispositivo a Mario.

—Mario, Luigi… suerte.

—Gracias princesa, nosotros nos encargaremos.

—Buen viaje maestros Mario y Luigi.

—Suerte muchachos.

—Adiós a todos — se despidieron Mario y Luigi, estaban a punto de cruzar el portal cuando escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, lo que ocasionó que se detuvieran y voltearan.

—¡Waaaaaaa!

Todos se quedaron desconcertados en la sala, ya que Mario y Luigi habían sido empujados bruscamente dentro del portal por dos hombres vestidos de amarillo y morado respectivamente, y ellos a su vez habían cruzado el portal antes de que este se cerrara.

—Princesa… ¿acaso ellos eran…?

—Efectivamente Toadsworth… esos dos eran…

En eso se abrieron las puertas de la sala y un mensajero entro dirigiéndose a la princesa.

—Su alteza, tenemos malas noticias, Bowser y sus tropas han desaparecido del Mushroom Kingdom.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó la princesa — ¡Se han adelantado!

—¡Imposible! — exclamó Toadsworth — ¿¡Pero cómo lo hicieron!?

—Lo ignoro — contestó el mensajero — nuestros espías confirmaron que el castillo de Bowser estaba vacío casi en su totalidad.

—Que interesante, ¿cómo pudieron accionar mi invento? — se preguntó el profesor Gadd.

—Los maestros Mario y Luigi tienen problemas.

—Me temo que sí, gracias por el mensaje.

—Por cierto alteza, siento decirle que me fue imposible localizar a Wario y Waluigi, los busqué por todo el Mushroom Kingdom y no los encontré.

—No te preocupes, ya no hay necesidad de buscarlos, y gracias por tu esfuerzo.

—Parece que lo que había planeado resultó princesa, esos dos fueron con Mario y Luigi a través del portal.

—Así es Toadsworth, solo espero que vayan como aliados y no como enemigos.

—Yo también espero eso princesa — concluyó Toadsworth.

**Equestria**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, el sol brillaba intensamente mientras un dragón dormía tranquilamente, parecía que estaba soñando con alguien, pues no paraba de repetir su nombre.

—Rarity… Rarity…

En eso, la luz del sol se filtró por la ventana, ocasionando que Spike despertara de su sueño.

—Uah, todo fue un sueño, ¿Twilight? — llamó Spike, pero no recibía respuesta.

Spike bajo por las escaleras mientras llamaba a Twilight.

—Twilight, ¿qué ocurrió con la princesa Luna? — preguntó Spike.

Spike continuó buscando a Twilight, pero no la encontraba.

—Tal vez esté en la cocina — se dijo a si mismo Spike.

Spike se dirigió a la cocina donde fue interceptado por Owlowiscious, quien tenía una nota en el pico, Spike tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

_Spike, tuve que ir a Canterlot para ayudar a la princesa Luna en un asunto muy importante, trataré de llegar a Ponyville antes del anochecer._

_Twilight._

—Así que Twilight fue a Canterlot para ayudar a la princesa Luna, bueno, ya que la princesa Celestia está ausente, me imagino que la princesa Luna se tiene que encargar de sus responsabilidades, como alzar el sol, ¿pero en que necesitaría la ayuda de Twilight?

—Hoo.

—De Twilight, ¿no me oíste?

—¿Hoo?

—Olvídalo, tengo que salir fuera de Ponyville, cuida la biblioteca.

—Hoo.

Spike tomó un carrito para recolectar gemas y se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando la abrió no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, había guardias por todos lados vigilando las calles de Ponyville, no había una sola esquina que no fuera vigilada por un guardia.

—La princesa Luna no exageraba cuando dijo que iba a incrementar la seguridad.

Spike caminaba cuidadosamente por las calles, observando a los guardias mientras estos se encargaban de patrullar la zona.

—Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho la princesa Luna a Twilight, y porque tuvo que ir Twilight a Canterlot, y cuando volverá la princesa Celestia.

Spike estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había salido de Ponyville.

—Vaya, el camino fue más corto que de costumbre, desde aquí puedo ver a las chicas.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity se encontraban charlando junto a un enorme carro para almacenar gemas, mientras Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban hablando de su viaje a Cloudsdale.

—¡Aun no puedo creer que logramos engañar a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon para que probaran el arcoíris! — decía Apple Bloom riendo enérgicamente.

—Ya sabes cómo son, mencioné disimuladamente a Sweetie Belle que iba a probar el arcoíris y ellas nos empujaron diciendo que serían las primeras en probarlo.

—Sin mencionar que los dulces con los colores del arcoíris que nos regaló Twist ayudaron bastante.

—Tienes razón Sweetie Belle.

—Parece que ustedes tres se la pasaron muy bien en Cloudsdale.

—¡Claro que si Applejack! — exclamó Apple Bloom — el viaje en globo fue muy divertido, y los lugares donde se encargan de hacer el clima son muy curiosos.

—¿Pero qué sucedió en nuestra ausencia? — preguntó Sweetie Belle — ¿Por qué hay tantos guardias en Ponyville?

—Sweetie Belle, cariño, ya les contaremos más tarde lo que sucedió, ahora debemos buscar gemas.

—Pero Rarity.

—Miren, allá viene Spike — decía Pinkie Pie dando pequeños saltos.

Spike se acercó a donde estaban las ponis.

—Hola chicas.

—Spikey Wikey, que bueno que llegas.

—Hola Spike.

—Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a buscar? — preguntó Pinkie.

—Pinkie, debemos buscar gemas, ya sabes, diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros…

—Te sobrecargaste con muchos pedidos, ¿no es así Rarity?

—Ni lo menciones Applejack, apenas y podré tener listos los pedidos a tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces comencemos a buscar — decía Spike mientras tomaba su carrito — yo iré con Rarity.

—Oh Spikey Wikey.

Las ponis y el dragón comenzaron su búsqueda, empezaron a recorrer el terreno en busca de gemas, lo que nadie notó fue que en el cielo se había abierto un portal del cual habían caído cuatro siluetas, dos habían caído cerca de donde estaba el grupo y las otras dos habían caído más alejadas.

—Sweetie Belle, cariño, ¿recuerdas el hechizo que te enseñe?

—Déjame probar, Rarity.

Sweetie Belle se concentró y su cuerno comenzó a emitir un brillo verde, aunque algo débil, pero rápidamente se apagó.

—Es inútil, aún no puedo hacerlo — dijo Sweetie Belle desanimada.

—No te desesperes Sweetie, en poco tiempo podrás hacerlo.

—Rarity tiene razón Sweetie Belle — decía Apple Bloom tratando de darle ánimos — ya verás que en poco tiempo podrás hacer el hechizo.

—Y tal vez hasta obtengas tu cutie mark — las palabras de Scootaloo habían levantado totalmente el ánimo de Sweetie Belle.

—Tienen razón chicas, pero tal vez seamos las tres quienes obtengamos nuestras cutie marks.

—¡Cutie Mark Crusaders buscadoras de gemas! — exclamaron las potrillas al unísono, y se alejaron a toda velocidad ansiosas por buscar gemas.

—¡Oigan niñas esperen! — gritó Applejack mientras corría detrás de ellas.

—Esas tres son muy impacientes… en fin, Pinkie, ¿podrías ir y decirle a Applejack que Spike y yo iremos más al norte?

—Oki doki loki — Pinkie Pie se alejó hacia donde había ido Applejack dando pequeños saltos.

—Bien Spike, comencemos a buscar.

—Entendido.

No lejos de ahí, había dos hombres que se incorporaban lentamente del suelo.

—Ow, eso dolió.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé, pero vayamos a investigar, solo hay que asegurarnos de que no perdimos nada.

Ambos revisaron sus costales para comprobar que no habían perdido nada.

—Bien, ahora recorramos el lugar, tal vez encontremos algo de valor.

—Heh heh heh, algo me dice que nos espera un gran tesoro.

Wario y Waluigi comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta que escucharon un ruido.

—¿Oíste eso?

—Sí, el ruido viene de más adelante.

—Caminemos con cautela.

Los dos siguieron avanzando lentamente hasta que visualizaron a tres seres extraños.

—¿Qué rayos son esos seres?

—Parecen perros… perros deformes, mira, se dirigen hacia esa dirección.

—Heh heh heh, caminan muy gracioso.

—Vamos a seguirlos.

Wario y Waluigi comenzaron a seguir a los perros, pero en un instante los perdieron de vista, fue como si hubieran desaparecido bajo tierra.

—Waah, ¿a dónde se fueron?

—No lo sé, pero no pudieron haber ido lejos, solo hay que… — Wario se interrumpió, ya que había visualizado a lo lejos a dos seres, uno era un poni y el otro era un dragón aún más pequeño que el poni, este iba con un carrito totalmente lleno de gemas — olvida a los perros, mira lo que tenemos adelante.

—¡Oh yeah! Venir aquí fue una excelente idea.

—Debemos acercarnos con cuidado.

Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente detrás de una gran roca para no ser descubiertos, Rarity y Spike no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Bueno Spike, tendremos que dejar las gemas en el otro carro, ya que este está totalmente lleno, regresemos

—A sus órdenes milady.

—Espero que las demás hayan tenido suerte para… ¡que es eso!

—¡Se mueve la tierra!

En ese instante, delante de ellos se abrió la tierra y aparecieron tres perros diamante, los mismos que habían secuestrado a Rarity tiempo atrás.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos poni!

—¡Ustedes otra vez rufianes! ¡Y ya les dije que me llamen señorita Rarity!

—¡Corre Rarity! ¡Yo los detendré!

—No hay necesidad Spike, ya que ellos saben lo que ocurrió la última vez, y no creo que quieran repetirlo.

—Oh no te preocupes por eso poni, esta vez venimos preparados — decía uno de los perros mientras sacaba unos tapones para los oídos — con esto ya no tendremos que escucharte

Wario y Waluigi contemplaban la escena aún escondidos detrás de la roca.

—Así que ellos también quieren las gemas.

—Vayamos por ellas mientras ellos están ocupados con ese poni y ese dragón.

Wario y Waluigi comenzaron a acercarse al carrito con gemas.

—Bien muchachos, tomemos a la poni y a las gemas — decía el perro mediano mientras sujetaba a Rarity — tu vendrás conmigo poni.

—¡Suéltame rufián!

—¡Rarity! — Spike se había lanzado a defender a Rarity pero fue inmovilizado por el perro y había quedado inconsciente.

—Es inútil dragón, nos llevaremos a la poni, a las gemas y…

—¡Rover! ¡Parece que no estaban solos esta vez!

—¡De que hablan ahora! — exclamó el perro justo antes de darse cuenta de que había dos seres frente al carrito observando las gemas con una mirada avariciosa, uno era bastante alto y flaco, y vestía de morado, el otro era gordo y vestía de amarillo, y aunque no era tan alto como el que vestía de morado, era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que Fido, el perro más grande del grupo.

—Wahahaha, necesitaremos muchos costales.

—Tendremos que hacer muchos viajes.

Rover los miraba muy enojado, y se dirigió a Rarity.

—¿!Quiénes son ellos!?

—No lo sé, nunca los había visto.

—¡Fido! ¡Spot! ¡Desháganse de… lo que sea que sean ellos!

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Aléjense de esas gemas, son propiedad de los perros diamante!

Wario y Waluigi se voltearon lentamente, aún tenían la mirada avariciosa, pero casi instantáneamente adquirieron una mirada desafiante.

—Heh heh, parece que hay un cambio de planes — decía Waluigi mientras se acercaba a los perros caminando lentamente.

—Hubiera sido mejor que siguieran con sus asuntos con esos dos, ahora tendremos que deshacernos de ustedes — decía Wario mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

—E-Están advertidos… váyanse… y no les haremos daño — decía Spot, el perro más pequeño, quien se había puesto bastante nervioso, igual que Fido.

—¡Aquí vamos!

Lo que sucedió después fue tan repentino que Rover y Rarity tardaron en darse cuenta de que Wario había embestido a Fido con tanta fuerza que este había salido volando, y lo mismo había sucedido con Spot, solo que este había recibido una patada de Waluigi.

—¡Fido! ¡Spot! ¡Malditos, pagarán esto! — Rover había soltado a Rarity y esta había caído al suelo.

—¡Como te atreves! — gritó Rarity molesta mientras Fido se disponía a atacar a Wario y Waluigi.

—¡Tomen esto malditos! ¡Vengare a mis compañeros…! ¿¡Pero qué!?

Wario había agarrado a Rover con una sola mano y este no se podía soltar por más que lo intentara.

—¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame!

—Aparentemente a estos perros les gusta la tierra, qué dices Waluigi, ¿lo enviamos a dónde pertenece?

—Me parece muy bien, ponlo en el suelo y sujétalo bien.

—O-Oigan, esperen, hablemos de negocios, les daré una parte de las gemas si me dejan ir.

—Wahaha, ¡toma esto!

Waluigi dio un pisotón a Rover, y este término enterrado.

—Demasiado fácil heh heh, perdedores.

—Me… las… pagaran… — alcanzó a decir Rover antes de desmayarse.

—U… ustedes han… — comenzó a decir Rarity.

Wario y Waluigi voltearon a ver a Rarity, y comenzaron a acercarse hacia donde estaba ella, Rarity aún seguía en el suelo mientras los veía acercarse, pero no se movía, ya que estaba bastante impresionada de ver a dos seres que nunca había visto en su vida, sin mencionar que se habían deshecho de los perros diamante con gran facilidad, Wario y Waluigi se encontraban ya bastante cerca de Rarity cuando un grito los hizo reaccionar.

—¡Rarity! ¡Spike! — Applejack se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban, seguida por Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle — Rarity, ¿qué sucedió?, escuchamos unos gritos y…

Applejack no termino de hablar, ya que se había quedado sin palabras al ver a Spike y a Rarity en el suelo, Spike estaba inconsciente y Rarity estaba inmóvil frente a frente con un par de seres que nunca había visto, y sin saber lo que había ocurrido, se dejó llevar por la escena y se dirigió a confrontar a los desconocidos.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Cómo se atreven a lastimar a nuestros amigos! — Applejack estaba furiosa.

—No sé lo que está pasando, pero esto no se ve nada bien, Rarity y Spike están en el suelo y estos dos seres que nunca había visto en mi vida parecen haber sido los responsables, ¡aah!, eso significa que ellos lastimaron a nuestros amigos, porque todos los seres que nunca he visto tienen que lastimar a mis amigos, aunque nunca he visto varios tipos de postres, y los postres no lastiman a mis amigos.

—Ha ha, parece que el juego aún no termina — dijo Wario burlonamente.

—¡Oh! ¿Están jugando un juego? Entonces no deben ser malos, yo soy Pinkie Pie, ¿puedo unirme al juego?

—¡Silencio Pinkie! ¿¡No vez lo que han hecho!?

—¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi hermana!? — exclamó Sweetie Belle.

—¿¡Y a Spike!? — secundó Apple Bloom.¡

—¡Probarán el poder de Cascos McFuerte y Patadas McGee!

—¡Veamos qué es lo que tienes! — respondió Wario desafiante.

—Esto será entretenido — comentó Waluigi.

Applejack se lanzó decidida, estaba dispuesta a atacarlos mientras Wario se preparaba para embestir a Applejack.

—¡Alto Applejack!

Applejack se detuvo barriéndose para evitar chocar con Rarity, quien se había puesto entre ella y Wario y Waluigi.

—¿¡Pero qué te sucede Rarity!? ¡No vez que ellos!

—¡Ellos me salvaron a mí y a Spike de los perros diamante!

—Rarity tiene razón — Spike había recobrado el sentido y trataba de ponerse de pie.

Esas palabras hicieron que Applejack se pusiera roja de vergüenza.

—Yo… lo siento — se disculpó Applejack — no tenía idea de que… pero gracias por salvar a mis amigos.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hermana — decía Sweetie Belle bastante apenada.

Wario y Waluigi se encontraban en una situación extraña, ya que su idea era robar las gemas y habían terminado salvando a un dragón y a un poni, y ellos no estaban acostumbrados a recibir agradecimientos.

—Em, si… bueno.

—Sí, nosotros…

—¡Tenemos que irnos! — exclamó Wario.

—¡Asi es! — respondió Waluigi mientras se daba la vuelta junto con Wario, y comenzaron a dirigirse cautelosamente hacia donde estaban las gemas.

—¡Esperen! — dijo Rarity mientras se adelantaba al carrito donde estaban las gemas y tomaba las dos gemas más grandes que habían encontrado ella y Spike, después se dirigio a Wario y Waluigi — No se quienes sean o de donde vengan, pero quiero agradecerles como se merecen — habiendo dicho eso, colocó una gema en la mano de Wario y la otra en la mano de Waluigi — gracias por salvarme a mí y a Spike.

—Sí, gracias… ummm… sean lo que sean.

—¡Spike!

—Pero no sé qué son ellos.

Wario y Waluigi comenzaron a alterarse, y no precisamente por el agradecimiento de Rarity o las palabras de Spike, sino porque no pensaban irse solo con una gema cada quien.

—¡Escucha poni, nosotros…!

—¡Oh! ¡¿Dónde están mis modales?! Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Rarity, y él es Spike.

—Hola.

—Esta poni que ven aquí es Applejack.

—Yeehaw, ese es mi nombre.

—Ella es Pinkie Pie.

—¿Podemos jugar al juego que estaban jugando hace rato? Porfis.

—Pinkie… — suspiró Rarity — en fin, estas pequeñas son Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y mi hermanita Sweetie Belle.

—Es un placer conocerlos.

—Pero no sean tímidos, díganos sus nombres.

Wario y Waluigi se miraban mutuamente con una mirada de desconcierto, después se dirigieron a Rarity.

—Yo soy Wario.

—Yo me llamo Waluigi.

—Es un placer.

—Bien, ahora debemos irnos.

—¡Esperen! — los detuvo Pinkie — deben ir a la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? — preguntó Waluigi.

—Pues la fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes, siempre que conozco a alguien nuevo le hago una fiesta de bienvenida.

—Escucha poni, nosotros…

—Pinkie, me llamo Pinkie Pie, y tú te llamas Wario, ¿verdad?

—Sí, bueno Pinkie, nosotros debemos…

—¡Se acercan unos guardias!

—Tienes razón Apple Bloom, escóndanse.

—¿Escondernos? — preguntó Wario — si no hemos robado nada… aun — dijo para sí mismo en voz baja.

—Deben hacer caso a Applejack, en Ponyville ocurrió un incidente hace poco tiempo y los responsables aún no han sido encontrados, si los descubren los llevaran para interrogarlos, ya que, bueno… como no son de aquí…

—¿Y dónde nos escondemos? — preguntó Waluigi.

Rarity comenzó a buscar un escondite apropiado hasta que visualizo el carro enorme, que aún no tenía gemas en su interior.

—¡Rápido, entren!

Wario y Waluigi entraron al carro, y Rarity se percató de que aún eran visibles.

—Ya se, usare sus costales para cubrirlos — en eso, tomó los costales con su magia y vació su contenido en el carro, había varios tipos de objetos que ella nunca había visto, pero hubo un tipo de objeto en especial que pudo reconocer aunque nunca lo hubiera visto en esa forma.

—¿¡Bombas!? ¡No me digan que ustedes fueron los que…!

—Rarity, ahí vienen.

Rarity descoció los costales y los unió mágicamente para crear una manta que pudiera ocultarlos de los guardias, los cuales ya habían llegado.

—Buenos días ciudadanas de Ponyville.

—Buenos días señores guardias, ¿que los trae por aquí? — preguntó Rarity un poco nerviosa.

—Recibimos un aviso de que por esta área se habían visualizado unos seres desconocidos, y venimos a buscarlos.

—Ah, ya veo — decía Rarity mientras miraba de reojo al carro — y que harán con ellos cuando los encuentren.

—Serán investigados con el fin de saber si fueron los causantes del penoso incidente de la explosión.

—¿¡Explosión!? ¿Qué clase de…? Mhhmhm mfff.

Applejack disimulaba nerviosamente mientras silenciaba a Apple Bloom con su casco.

—Pinkie, ¿podrías entretener a los guardias un momento? — preguntó Rarity en voz baja mientras hacía señas a Applejack de que se acercara.

—Oki doki loki.

Pinkie había entablado una conversación muy extraña con los guardias acerca de dulces y un pastel de chocolate mientras Applejack se acercaba a Rarity.

—¿Qué sucede Rarity?

—¿Sabes lo que había en sus costales? Bombas.

—¿Bomb…? Mhhmhm mfff.

—Sí, había bombas — dijo Rarity mientras silenciaba a Applejack con su casco.

—Entonces, ¿crees que fueron ellos los responsables de lo que ocurrió?

—No lo sé Applejack, por eso quería decírtelo, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Pues piensa rápido porque ahí vienen los guardias.

—Bien señorita, luego de una pequeña y extraña charla con su amiga, le pregunto… ¿ha visto por aquí algo sospechoso?

Rarity no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, Wario y Waluigi eran sospechosos del incidente del estadio al traer consigo bombas, por el otro lado, había sido salvada por ellos, y una parte de ella creía que eran inocentes, finalmente había tomó una decisión.

—Señor guardia, yo…

**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 7: Llegando a Ponyville

**Capítulo 7: Llegando a Ponyville**

**Equestria**

Había terminado la búsqueda de gemas y Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Spike caminaban cautelosamente por las calles de Ponyville.

—Realmente no pensé que fueras a decirle eso al guardia, Rarity.

—¿Y que querías que le dijera Applejack? — contestó Rarity mientras recordaba lo sucedido momentos atrás fuera de Ponyville.

—Señor guardia, yo… no he visto nada sospechoso.

—Ya veo, bueno, les sugiero que regresen a Ponyville, no es seguro que estén ustedes aquí con cuatro seres desconocidos merodeando por aquí.

—¿Ha dicho cuatro?

—Sí, un testigo informó que había visualizado a cuatro seres atravesar un portal que se había formado en el cielo, y dos cayeron cerca de aquí.

—Pues les aconsejo que busquen a los otros dos seres, porque no hemos visto a nadie por aquí.

—Ya veo, en ese caso, nosotros nos retiramos.

—Un momento, ¿qué llevan en ese carro? — preguntó el otro guardia.

—¡Llevamos gemas! — contestó Applejack mientras se colocaba el arnés y comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente de vuelta a Ponyville llevando el carro.

—Sí, ahora tenemos que irnos — dijo Rarity un poco nerviosa mientras empujaba a las potrillas y a Pinkie Pie.

—¡Pero olvidan este carrito con gemas!

—Oh, no se preocupen señores, ya tenemos suficientes gemas.

Rarity había mentido a los guardias para que no descubrieran a Wario y Waluigi.

—Rarity, yo pensé que los ibas a delatar — decía Applejack mientras llevaba el carro con Wario y Waluigi dentro.

—¿Tú los hubieras delatado Applejack? Además, tú también escuchaste al guardia, ellos llegaron hoy con otros dos seres a través de un portal, lo que significa que no fueron los responsables de la explosión.

—¿Pero cuál explosión? — preguntó Sweetie Belle con mucha curiosidad.

—Veras Sweetie, ayer hubo una gran explosión en el estadio Equino cuando ustedes estaban en Cloudsdale.

—Pero ellos no fueron los responsables… ¿verdad? — preguntó Scootaloo.

—Claro que no dulzura, Rarity tiene razón, ellos no pudieron haber sido ya que llegaron hoy — contestó Applejack.

—Pero Applejack, el guardia dijo que habían sido cuatro los que llegaron.

—Es cierto Apple Bloom, será mejor preguntarles, ¿por qué no les preguntas Pinkie?

—Oki doki loki.

Pinkie Pie se dirigió al carro y quitó la manta que Rarity había hecho con los costales.

—Oigan, ¿ya podemos jugar?

—Pinkie, eso no era lo que les ibas a preguntar.

—Pues no creo poder preguntarles nada porque se quedaron dormidos.

—¿Qué?

Efectivamente, Wario y Waluigi se habían quedado dormidos en el carro, y Pinkie se dirigió a ellos tranquilamente.

—¡Despierten!

—¡Waaaah!

Wario y Waluigi bajaron del carro dando un salto con los puños en alto.

—¡Son muy divertidos!

—¿¡Qué rayos haces!? — preguntó Wario un poco enojado.

—Tenía que despertarlos porque tengo que hacerles algunas preguntas.

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó Waluigi — pues nosotros no tenemos por qué…

—Cuidado, se acercan unos guardias — advirtió Spike.

—Seguramente escucharon la conmoción de ahorita — mencionó Applejack mientras se quitaba el arnés del carro.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? — preguntó Apple Bloom.

—Tenemos que escondernos — contestó Applejack — ¿pero dónde?

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Vayamos al spa! — sugirió Rarity al mismo tiempo que señalaba un edificio.

—No creo que sea buen momento para hacerte un tratamiento, Rarity.

—Muy graciosa Applejack, podremos ocultarnos en el spa.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vengan ustedes dos! — dijo Applejack apresuradamente mientras ocultaba el carro detrás de un edificio.

Wario y Waluigi siguieron a las ponis y al dragón al spa de mala gana.

—Esperen aquí, voy a hablar con las encargadas.

—Date prisa Rarity, puedo sentir como los guardias vienen hacia acá — dijo Applejack.

Rarity entró al spa mientras los demás esperaban fuera, al cabo de un momento salió del spa.

—Bien, ya hablé con Aloe y Lotus, y accedieron a ocultarnos.

—¡Genial! ¡Todos adentro!

Todos entraron rápidamente al spa, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por alguien.

—Bienvenidos al spa de Ponyville — dijeron Aloe y Lotus al unísono.

—Hola chicas, gracias por ayudarnos.

—De nada Rarity, nos complace poder ayudarte, pero…

—¿Pero quienes son ellos? — preguntó Aloe dirigiéndose a Wario y Waluigi, ya que era la primera vez que ella y Lotus veían a alguien como ellos.

—Bueno, aún no sabemos mucho de ellos, pero no se preocupen, son sujetos buenos.

Wario y Waluigi se miraron incrédulos.

—Bien Rarity, tú y tus amigas vengan conmigo — Aloe se dirigió hacia unos sillones de masaje — Lotus, ¿podrías llevar a… los señores al baño de barro?

—Muy bien, síganme caballeros.

Lotus ocultó a Wario y Waluigi en el barro y se dirigió con Aloe para atender a las ponis y a Spike, en eso, se abrió la puerta del spa y entraron dos guardias.

—Bienvenidos — decía Lotus mientras le limaba los cascos a Applejack — en seguida los atenderemos.

—Me temo que no será necesario — respondió el guardia — tan solo hemos venido en busca de unos seres extraños.

—Pues aquí no encontrarán nada que no sean estas ponis y el dragón, aunque si quieren revisar el lugar… — decía Aloe mientras colocaba un par de rebanadas de pepino en los ojos de Sweetie Belle.

Los guardias dieron un vistazo al spa, desde los sillones de masaje, los baños de vapor, el jacuzzi y los baños de barro.

—Muy bien, en vista de que no se encuentran aquí, nos retiramos.

Los guardias se retiraron del spa y todos suspiraron aliviados.

—¡Bien señores! ¡Pueden salir!

Wario y Waluigi surgieron del barro, habían quedado totalmente sucios.

—Gracias chicas — agradeció Rarity — ahora tenemos que irnos.

—¿No se quedaran a una sesión? — preguntó Lotus un poco desanimada.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero llevamos algo de prisa — contestó Applejack.

—Hermana, ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco más? — preguntó Apple Bloom casi suplicando.

—Yo quería quedarme — dijo Sweetie Belle un poco deprimida.

—Lo lamento Sweetie, quizá en otra ocasión.

—¡Me gusta este lugar!

—¡Yeah! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí!

Wario y Waluigi se encontraban en el jacuzzi totalmente despreocupados de su situación en Ponyville.

—¿Qué otras cosas tiene este spa? — preguntó Waluigi tranquilamente.

—Oh, no se preocupen señores — dijo Aloe muy animada — el spa tiene muchos servicios.

—¡Si! ¡Nos quedamos! — exclamaron Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Después del spa sigue la fiesta de bienvenida! — comentó Pinkie muy emocionada — tendré que invitar a todos nuestros amigos, ustedes también están invitadas chicas.

—Gracias Pinkie — contestaron Aloe y Lotus.

—¡Un momento Pinkie! — exclamó Applejack — parece que aún no te das cuenta de la situación.

—¿A qué te refieres Applejack?

—Me refiero a que no puedes hacer una fiesta de bienvenida ahora que ha aumentado la vigilancia en Ponyville, ya viste que Wario y Waluigi son buscados junto con otros dos.

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!

—Me alegra que entiendas que no…

—¡Hey chicos! ¡¿Saben dónde podemos encontrar a sus dos amigos?! ¡Porque no puedo hacer la fiesta de bienvenida si no estamos todos!

—Ah sí, esos perdedores…

—Sí, ellos…

—¡Esperen un momento! ¡Ustedes no deberían estar tan relajados en ese jacuzzi cuando son buscados en todo Ponyville!

—A Waluigi le gusta esto.

—A Wario también.

—¡Ustedes son unos…!

—Relájate hermana — decía Apple Bloom mientras recibía un masaje de parte de Lotus — después de lo sucedido el día de hoy, ¿no crees que merecemos un momento de relajación?

—Apple Bloom tiene razón, Applejack — decía Rarity mientras Aloe le limaba el cuerno — ven a relajarte un momento.

—Supongo que no tengo opción…

—Ya que estamos aquí, quisiera preguntarles algo, ¿quiénes son los otros dos que llegaron a Ponyville con ustedes?

Wario y Waluigi estaban tan relajados en el jacuzzi que simplemente se limitaron a decir los nombres de sus acompañantes.

—Mario…

—Luigi…

Lejos del spa de Ponyville, dos pegasos se dirigían a una casa que se encontraba sobre una nube, esta era la casa de Rainbow Dash.

—¡Aun no puedo creer que no habrá más entrenamientos! — decía Rainbow Dash algo frustrada.

—Tal vez sea mejor así — dijo Fluttershy tímidamente — después de todo, los Wonderbolts también tienen otras responsabilidades, además solo será temporalmente y…

Fluttershy había sido detenida por Rainbow Dash.

—¿Sucede algo Rainbow?

—Fíjate bien Fluttershy, hay un agujero en la pared de mi casa.

—¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido? ¿Ladrones? — preguntó Fluttershy un poco nerviosa.

—No lo sé, pero si aún siguen en mi casa sabrán quien es Rainbow Dash, ¡vamos Fluttershy!

—Pero yo…

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se dirigieron a la puerta, Rainbow Dash la abrió y tanto ella como Fluttershy se sorprendieron al ver a dos seres desmayados en el suelo.

—¿¡Que rayos son esas cosas!?

—No lo sé, jamás había visto criaturas como esas.

—¡Pues ahora verán!

—¡Espera Rainbow! ¡Pueden estar heridos!

Fluttershy se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraban aquellos seres que jamás había visto, y trató de reanimarlos.

—¿Hola...? Disculpen, ¿están bien...?

En ese momento aquellos dos seres comenzaron a levantarse y Fluttershy retrocedió nerviosamente.

—Mamma mía, ¿estás bien Luigi?

—Sí, creo que sí, ¿dónde estamos Mario?

—No lo sé Luigi, deberíamos…

Mario no termino de hablar, ya que había notado que él y Luigi no estaban solos, y es que frente a ellos se encontraban dos ponis pegaso.

—Oh, hola, yo soy Mario, y él es mi hermano Luigi.

—Hola — dijo Luigi.

—Um, hola, yo… soy Fluttershy, y ella… es mi amiga Rainbow Dash.

—¿¡Quiénes son y qué hacen en mi casa!? — preguntó Rainbow Dash muy molesta.

—Oh, lo sentimos, no sabíamos que era tu casa.

—¡Incluso la han agujerado!

—Pero podemos repararla, ¿no es así Luigi?

—Por supuesto.

Mario y Luigi arreglaron el agujero que tenía la pared de Rainbow Dash en poco tiempo, Rainbow estaba muy sorprendida de lo bien que había quedado su pared.

—Gracias… por haber reparado la pared.

—No hay de que, aunque fuimos nosotros los que la agujeramos en primer lugar.

—Pero… ¿cómo fue que la agujeraron?

—Bueno, caímos del cielo, y sin querer terminamos atravesando tu pared.

—¿¡Cómo que cayeron del cielo!? ¿Acaso pueden volar?

—No fue volando precisamente, atravesamos un portal para poder llegar a este mundo, pero el portal nos soltó en el cielo y caímos irremediablemente.

—¿Entonces, son de otro mundo? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—Así es — respondió Luigi.

—Pero… ¿qué son?

—Somos fontaneros.

—No, me refiero a su especie.

—¿Acaso no hay seres como nosotros aquí? — preguntó Mario incrédulo.

—No, la mayoría de los habitantes aquí son ponis como nosotras — respondió Rainbow Dash — y aunque hay habitantes de otras especies, jamás hemos visto seres como ustedes.

—Ah, ya veo — contestó Mario tranquilamente.

—Pero ustedes no están sorprendidos de ver a alguien como nosotras, ¿acaso de donde vienen ustedes hay ponis como nosotras? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—Bueno, de donde Luigi y yo venimos hay muchos tipos de especies, así que estamos acostumbrados a encontrarnos con seres distintos a nosotros — respondió Mario.

—Debe de ser fascinante su mundo.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué hacen aquí en Ponyville? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—¿Ponyville? — preguntó Mario.

—Ese es el nombre de este pueblo.

—Bueno, hemos venido a ver al gobernante.

—Ah, ¿vienen a ver a la princesa Celestia?, ¿o quizá a la princesa Luna…? ¡La princesa Luna!

—¿Sucede algo Rainbow? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—La princesa Luna fue a ver a Twilight en la noche para decirle algo importante, tenemos que ir a ver a Twilight.

—¿Twilight es amiga de las princesas? — preguntó Mario.

—No solo eso, Twilight es estudiante de la princesa Celestia.

—¿Crees que podrías llevarnos con ella?

—Supongo que no hay ningún problema con eso.

—Pero Mario, primero debemos encontrar a Wario y Waluigi — dijo Luigi un poco preocupado.

—Es cierto Luigi, los había olvidado por completo.

—¿Deben encontrar a quién? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—A un par de sujetos que nos siguieron en nuestro viaje, pero no sabemos dónde pueden estar.

—Quizá podamos ayudarlos, ¿no lo crees Rainbow?

—Podríamos ir a buscar a nuestras amigas, seguramente encontraremos a la mayoría en Sugarcube Corner.

—Bueno, vamos chicos — dijo Fluttershy animada.

—Oki doki, vamos Luigi.

—Oh yeah.

Mario y Luigi se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la casa de Rainbow, Mario abrió la puerta tranquilamente.

—¡Esperen! — exclamó Rainbow Dash.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Luigi.

—¡No pueden salir! ¡La casa está rodeada por nubes y podrían caer!

—Ah, no hay problema — la tranquilizó Mario — Luigi y yo podemos caminar sobre las nubes — dijo Mario, quien ya tenía un pie sobre la nube.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Rainbow Dash — normalmente solo los pegasos podemos caminar sobre las nubes.

—De hecho, en nuestro mundo hay ciudades en algunas nubes.

—¡Súper!, eso hace a su mundo veinte por ciento más genial, aquí tenemos una ciudad llamada Cloudsdale, que esta sobre las nubes también.

—Podríamos ir a Cloudsdale después — añadió Fluttershy — mientras vayamos a Sugarcube Corner.

—Bien Luigi, bajemos de aquí.

—Vamos Mario.

Mario y Luigi caminaron a través de la nube que rodeaba la casa, seguidos por Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

—¿Y qué camino tomaremos para llegar a Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow? — preguntó Fluttershy — ya sabes, para que no vean a Mario y Luigi.

—Podríamos rodear Ponyville, haríamos más tiempo pero es más seguro.

—Bien, oigan chicos, iremos hacia… ¿dónde están?

—¿Se habrán caído?

—Oh no, espero que no se hayan lastimado.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy bajaron de la nube y vieron a Mario y Luigi observando el pueblo.

—Ponyville se ve muy bien — comentó Luigi.

—Tú lo has dicho bro.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — preguntó Fluttershy — ¿No se lastimaron?

—¿Lastimarnos? ¿Por qué causa? — preguntó Luigi.

—Por la caída, la casa de Rainbow Dash está muy alta.

—Oh no te preocupes, Luigi y yo podemos soportar caídas desde grandes alturas y no lastimarnos.

—¿De qué otras cosas son capaces? — preguntó Rainbow Dash con mucha curiosidad.

—Les diremos en el camino.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a Sugarcube Corner.

Mario y Luigi comenzaron a caminar junto con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy con destino a Sugarcube Corner, iban rodeando Ponyville para que no los visualizaran tan fácilmente.

No lejos de ahí, en el spa de Ponyville, Applejack y Rarity se preparaban para salir del spa junto con los demás.

—Muy bien niñas, es hora de irnos.

—En seguida vamos Applejack.

—Realmente fue una sesión excelente chicas — dijo Rarity.

—Gracias Rarity, fue un placer atenderlos — respondió Lotus.

—Rarity, ven un momento — dijo Applejack.

—¿Qué pasa Applejack? — preguntó Rarity.

—¿Cómo vamos a pagar por el servicio? Yo no tengo dinero.

—Yo tampoco tengo dinero, no pensé que la búsqueda terminaría en el spa, así que no vine preparada.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Bien, vámonos de aquí — dijo Wario, quien se acercaba junto con Waluigi.

—Oh, pero aún no hemos…

—¿No se supone que tenías prisa por irnos? — preguntó Waluigi.

—Bueno, si… — respondió Applejack — pero debemos…

—Oki doki loki, vayamos a Sugarcube Corner.

—Pero Pinkie…

—Que tengan suerte — los despidió Aloe.

—Sí, tengan mucho cuidado, y gracias — dijo Lotus.

—Bien, en marcha — dijo Pinkie Pie muy animada.

—Antes debemos ir por nuestras cosas — dijo Wario.

—Descuiden, nosotras iremos por el carro después.

El grupo salió del spa rumbo a Sugarcube Corner, Applejack y Rarity estaban muy confundidas.

—¿Acaso no nos cobraron nada? — preguntó Rarity.

—El poni rosa pagó — dijo Waluigi.

—Pinkie, soy Pinkie Pie, parece que tienes mala memoria Waluigi.

—Wah, como sea.

—Por cierto, los que pagaron fueron Wario y tú.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Sí, cuando bajaron del carro se les cayeron varias monedas de sus bolsillos, eran unas monedas bastante grandes y doradas, jamás había visto monedas así, son similares a los bits, pero los bits son mucho más pequeños, en fin, esas monedas se las di a Aloe y Lotus por la sesión, al ver las monedas también se sorprendieron, seguramente esas monedas deben tener un valor enorme aquí en Ponyville, y aunque me dijeron que con una moneda bastaba, yo les di todas las monedas, ya que el servicio estuvo excelente, ¿no lo creen?

Wario y Waluigi se habían quedado sin habla, efectivamente, en sus bolsillos ya no tenían monedas.

—¡Pinkie Pie!

—¡Oh, por fin dices mi nombre! — decía Pinkie Pie muy alegre — ahora di los nombres de los demás, ellas son Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, y él es Spike.

—Pinkie, será mejor que vayas por el carro — dijo Applejack, ya que sentía que era mejor para su amiga estar alejada de Wario y Waluigi por el momento.

—Oki doki loki, nos vemos en Sugarcube Corner — y se alejó dando pequeños saltos.

—Esa poni es una…

—Por favor disculpen a nuestra amiga Pinkie — comenzó a decir Rarity para tratar de calmar la situación — así es su personalidad.

—Al menos no perdimos las gemas — dijo Wario un poco resignado — aunque no me gusta desprenderme de mis tesoros, por muy pequeños que sean.

—Bien, ya llegamos a Sugarcube Corner.

El grupo se encontró frente a un edificio que parecían varios postres enormes, Wario y Waluigi se quedaron perplejos por la forma del edificio.

—Bien, entremos antes de que alguien nos vea — dijo Applejack — Pinkie Pie no debe tardar con el carro.

El grupo entró, y Wario y Waluigi se sentaron sobre unas sillas.

—Bueno, cuando llegue Pinkie podremos ir a buscar a sus amigos Mario y Luigi — dijo Applejack tranquilamente.

Nadie sospechaba en ese instante que Mario y Luigi se dirigían a Sugarcube Corner.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capitulo 8: La fiesta de bienvenida

**Capítulo 8: La fiesta de bienvenida**

**Equestria**

Mario y Luigi se dirigían a Sugarcube Corner junto con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, habían tenido cuidado de no ser vistos por ningún guardia, y eso era precisamente algo que preocupaba a Mario y Luigi.

—Rainbow, yo sé que nos acabas de explicar que aquí no hay seres como nosotros, pero, ¿es necesario que no nos descubra ningún guardia?

—Bueno, la verdad hay un motivo mayor por el cual nos escondemos de los guardias.

—Oki doki Rainbow, ¿podrías decirnos porqué nos escondemos de los guardias?

—Lo que sucede es que ayer hubo un terrible incidente en el estadio de Ponyville, y no se supo quién fue el responsable, así que se aumentó la seguridad en Ponyville… y ya que ustedes no son de aquí, podrían ser detenidos para ser interrogados.

—Bueno, es cierto que Luigi y yo no somos de aquí, pero tampoco fuimos los responsables del incidente, así que si nos llevan para ser interrogados podremos hacerles ver que no fuimos nosotros, y de paso podríamos solicitar una audiencia con alguna princesa.

—Bueno… es cierto que pueden solicitar una audiencia con las princesas de esa manera, pero sería más rápido si vamos con mi amiga Twilight, ella podría conseguirles una audiencia inmediata con la princesa Celestia.

—Um… si me permiten preguntar… ¿para qué necesitan ver a la princesa Celestia? — preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente.

—Veras Fluttershy — dijo Luigi — estamos aquí para realizar una misión que nos fue encomendada por la princesa de nuestro reino.

—Oh… ya veo, ¿y en que consiste esa misión?

—Bueno, nuestra misión consiste en…

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Fluttershy!

Luigi no terminó de hablar, ya que había sido interrumpido por una voz que llamaba a las dos ponis que los acompañaban a él y a Mario.

—¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Rainbow.

—Oh, vine por este carro que estaba escondido cerca del spa, y entonces te vi a ti con Fluttershy… oh, y también los vi a ustedes dos — dijo Pinkie señalando a Mario y Luigi.

—Hola, yo soy…

—Mario, ¿cierto? — interrumpió Pinkie — Y él debe ser tu hermano Luigi, yo soy Pinkie Pie.

Mario, Luigi, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se habían quedado sorprendidos de que Pinkie supiera exactamente quienes eran.

—¡Pero Pinkie! ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!? — preguntó Rainbow.

—Porque no he visto a otros seres con su aspecto, y mucho menos vestidos de rojo y verde.

—Espera un momento — dijo Mario — ¿cómo supiste nuestros nombres y que vestíamos de esta manera?

—Porque sus amigos nos dijeron como podíamos reconocerlos, de hecho ellos están ahora mismo en Sugarcube Corner.

—Un momento Pinkie, ¿acaso uno de ellos es gordo y viste de amarillo, y el otro es flaco y viste de morado?

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Oh, espera, se supone que ustedes ya los conocen.

—Wario y Waluigi — dijo Luigi — espero que no hayan causado problemas.

—¿Problemas? Al contrario, son muy agradables.

—¿Agradables?

Mario y Luigi se quedaron confundidos ante esa respuesta, en eso Rainbow Dash se dirigió a Pinkie.

—Pinkie, ¿las demás están también allá?

—Todas excepto Twilight, no la he visto desde ayer.

—Bien, vayamos a Sugarcube Corner.

El grupo se dirigió a Sugarcube Corner teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie, las ponis no se daban cuenta de que Mario y Luigi tenían una conversación en silencio.

—¿Agradables? ¿Seguro que se refería a Wario y Waluigi esa poni?

—Yo también me quedé sorprendido Luigi, no podré creer en sus palabras hasta no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

No lejos de ahí, en Sugarcube Corner, Applejack vigilaba por una ventana.

—¿Por qué tardará tanto Pinkie?

—Descuida Applejack, estoy segura que llegara en cualquier momento — dijo Rarity también asomándose por la ventana.

—Bueno, solo espero que no pase nada cuando… ¡Por Celestia! ¿¡Qué están haciendo!?

Wario y Waluigi habían agarrado varios pasteles de la cocina y se los estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

—¡Esos pasteles no les pertenecen!

Wario y Waluigi seguían comiendo, ignorando totalmente a Applejack.

—¿Sucede algo hermana? — preguntó Apple Bloom.

—Nada hermanita, lo que pasa es que… ¡Apple Bloom! ¿!Tú también!?

Apple Bloom estaba comiendo un muffin, y no solo ella, también Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Spike estaban comiendo.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo jovencita!?

—Comiendo un muffin.

—¿Y quién te dijo que podías comerlo?

—Bueno, Wario y Waluigi fueron a la cocina y tomaron varios postres y dijeron que con eso estaban a mano por lo de las monedas, entonces yo fui junto con Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Spike a preguntarles si podían darnos algún postre, y nos dejaron estos muffins que no pudieron tomar por llevar tantos postres.

—¡Pero al menos pudieron haber esperado a Pinkie!

En ese instante se oyeron llantos en el piso superior de Sugarcube Corner.

—Creo que con tanto alboroto despertamos a los bebés de los Cake — dijo Applejack — Rarity, ¿podrías ayudarme con ellos?

—Oh Applejack.

Applejack y Rarity subieron a la planta alta y en seguida bajaron con unos bebés.

—Parece que le agradas a Pound Cake, ¿no lo crees Applejack? — dijo Rarity mientras llevaba a Pumpkin Cake.

—Seguramente tienen hambre, iré a buscar unos biberones, sostén al bebé Rarity.

—No creerás que puedes dejarme dos bebés a mí.

Applejack se quedó pensativa un momento y entonces tuvo una idea.

—Entonces que ellos se hagan cargo — dijo mientras señalaba a Wario y Waluigi, que seguían comiendo.

—Entendido, muy bien señores, espero que sepan cómo tratar a unos bebés.

—¡Pero qué haces! — exclamó Wario mientras Rarity les dejaba a él y a Waluigi los bebés.

—Oh, no se preocupen, solo será hasta que Applejack traiga sus biberones.

—¡No lo creo! — exclamó Waluigi.

Los bebés comenzaron a llorar por los gritos de Wario y Waluigi, y ellos se estaban desesperando ya que no estaban acostumbrados a convivir con bebés.

—¡Haz que se callen! — ordenó Wario.

—Applejack, ¿qué pasa con los biberones?

—Van en camino Rarity — Applejack llego con un par de biberones y se los dio a Wario y Waluigi — muy bien, aquí tienen.

—Oh yeah — Waluigi se disponía a tomar del biberón, pero fue detenido por Applejack.

—No son para ustedes, son para los bebés.

—Waah.

Wario y Waluigi tomaron los biberones y se los dieron a los bebés de mala gana.

—Esto es vergonzoso — decía Wario.

—¿Te imaginas si esos perdedores nos vieran en este instante?

—Ya los estamos viendo, y debo decir que nunca creí verlos de esta manera, ¿no es así Luigi?

—Tú lo has dicho Mario.

Wario y Waluigi miraron hacia la entrada principal y vieron a Mario y Luigi burlándose de su situación.

—¡Malditos!

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! — preguntó Wario muy molesto.

—Bueno, nosotros íbamos a preguntarles lo mismo — respondió Mario.

—No tenemos por qué responder su pregunta — contestó Waluigi.

—Están poniendo la misión que nos dio la princesa a Luigi y a mí en peligro.

—No nos interesa su estúpida misión, es más, nosotros nos largamos de aquí — dijo Wario.

—No pueden irse de aquí sin nosotros — dijo Luigi — no tienen otra manera de volver al Mushroom Kingdom.

Wario y Waluigi se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho Luigi y se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, ya que habían planeado el viaje de ida, pero nunca planearon el viaje de regreso.

—Ese perdedor tiene razón — dijo Waluigi a Wario.

—Odio cuando tienen la razón — dijo Wario muy molesto.

—Así que ellos son sus amigos — dijo Applejack

—Vaya que son amigos — dijo Rarity en un pequeño tono sarcástico.

—Hola, yo soy Mario, y él es mi hermano Luigi.

—Mi nombre es Applejack, y ella es mi hermanita Apple Bloom.

—Yo soy Rarity, ella es mi querida hermana Sweetie Belle, y ellos son Scootaloo y Spike.

En ese momento entraron Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy por la puerta.

—Veo que ya conocieron a Mario y Luigi, Fluttershy y yo los conocimos cuando… ¿acaso ellos son?

—Ellos son Wario y Waluigi — contestó Luigi.

—Um… hola, yo soy… Fluttershy, y… es un placer.

—¡Yo soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor voladora de toda Equestria!

—Genial, más ponis — dijo Wario un poco molesto — ¿son todas ustedes o falta alguna otra?

—Para tu suerte falta otra — añadió Mario.

—Spike, ¿podrías ir por Twilight? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Lo siento Rainbow, pero Twilight no está en Ponyville ahora, volverá en la noche.

—Lo lamento chicos, pero tendrán que esperar hasta la noche para poder hablar con Twilight — dijo Rainbow Dash dirigiéndose a Mario y Luigi.

—Oki doki, podremos hablar con ella en la fiesta, ¿no?

—Espera un momento amigo, ¿a qué fiesta te refieres? — preguntó Applejack.

—Su amiga Pinkie Pie dijo que nos haría una fiesta de bienvenida esta noche, así que salió a invitar a sus amigos a la fiesta.

—¡Esa Pinkie, le dije que no podía hacer una fiesta!

—No te preocupes Applejack — dijo Rainbow Dash — Pinkie dijo que solo invitaría a los más confiables.

—Ya sabes cómo es Pinkie Pie para las fiestas, bueno, ustedes cuatro tendrán que esconderse al menos hasta la fiesta, pueden venir a Sweet Apple Acres, ahí podrán pasar esta noche si quieren.

—¿Sweet Apple Acres? — preguntó Mario.

—Es la granja de manzanas de mi familia, ustedes podrían quedarse en el granero por esta noche.

—Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento Applejack, Luigi y yo aceptamos encantados.

—Así es — añadió Luigi.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? — preguntó Applejack dirigiéndose a Wario y Waluigi.

—Bien, iremos a tu granja — respondió Wario.

—Muy bien, iremos ahora mismo a Sweet Apple Acres.

—Oki doki.

—¡Nos vemos en la noche chicas! — dijo Applejack despidiéndose de sus amigas.

—¡Espérame hermana! — gritó Apple Bloom.

Applejack y Apple Bloom se habían retirado junto con Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi, dejando a las demás ponis y a Spike en Sugarcube Corner.

—¿Por qué habrán venido a Ponyville? — se preguntó Rarity.

—Bueno, Mario y Luigi nos dijeron a Fluttershy y a mí que debían ver a la princesa Celestia, por eso queríamos hablar con Twilight — respondió Rainbow Dash.

—Ya veo, bueno, la gran gala del galope es mañana en la noche, pienso que podrían hablar con la princesa Celestia en la gala.

—Pero la princesa Celestia solo nos dio boletos para nosotras, no tenemos boletos extras para ellos.

—Que lastima, y yo que pensaba hacerles unos trajes para que se vieran… no tan ordinarios con esa ropa que llevan puesta, aunque nunca he hecho trajes con esa forma.

—Descuida Rarity, seguramente cuando Twilight llegue todo se arreglará.

Lejos de Sugarcube Corner se encontraban Applejack y Apple Bloom junto con Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi a punto de llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, habían caminado con cuidado, para que no fueran vistos por nadie.

—¿Y qué hacen en Sweet Apple Acres? — preguntó Mario.

—Nos dedicamos principalmente a cosechar manzanas, aunque también hacemos varias labores típicas de una granja — respondió Applejack.

—¿Y con quien llevan a cabo las labores de la granja? — quiso saber Luigi.

—Aparte de mi hermana Apple Bloom y yo, también están mi hermano Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith — contestó Applejack — miren, desde aquí se puede ver Sweet Apple Acres.

—¿Esa de allá es tu abuela? — preguntó Mario.

—Sí, ella es la abuela Smith, pero… creo que nos está esperando a Apple Bloom y a mí, iré a ver qué sucede, vamos Apple Bloom.

Applejack y Apple Bloom se dirigieron hacia donde las estaba esperando la abuela Smith, cuando llegaron pudieron ver que estaba un poco preocupada.

—Applejack, tu hermano Big Macintosh se lesionó y no hemos podido terminar de cosechar manzanas — dijo la abuela Smith.

—¿Cómo fue que se lesionó? ¿Va a estar bien? — preguntó Applejack muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada grave, pero estamos muy atrasados con la cosecha de manzanas.

—No te preocupes abuela, tengo una idea.

Applejack se dirigió a donde se encontraban Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Necesito pedirles un favor, mi hermano se lesionó y estamos muy atrasados con la cosecha de manzanas, ¿podrían ayudarme a cosechar?

—Por supuesto que te ayudaremos, ¿no es así Luigi?

—Oh yeah, cuenta con nosotros.

—Gracias, se los agradezco mucho.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? — preguntó Mario dirigiéndose a Wario y Waluigi.

—Que, ¿piensas que les ayudaremos a ustedes con las manzanas? — preguntó Wario.

—Deben estar locos — añadió Waluigi.

—En recompensa por ayudarme a mí y a mi familia, les haremos una comida deliciosa — dijo Applejack.

—¡Que estamos esperando! — dijo Wario, a quien ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

—¡Vamos de una vez! — exclamó Waluigi.

Los dos se dirigieron al huerto de manzanas mientras Mario y Luigi los veían confundidos.

—¿Seguro que no se golpearon la cabeza al llegar aquí? — preguntó Mario.

—¡Apple Bloom, es hora de cosechar manzanas!

—Enseguida voy Applejack.

En el huerto, Applejack había tomado varios baldes para las manzanas y estaba explicando cómo cosecharlas.

—Bien, lo que deben hacer es golpear los troncos para que las manzanas caigan sobre los baldes, cuando estos se llenen los llevan a la bodega de manzanas que está junto al granero, ¿alguna pregunta?

—Ninguna — contestó Mario.

—Bien, quisiera ver como lo hacen, cada uno de ustedes póngase frente a un árbol y den el golpe a mi señal, pero traten de golpear con fuerza para que caigan todas las manzanas.

Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi se colocaron cada quien en frente de un árbol, Applejack y Apple Bloom los observaban.

—Muy bien, ¡ahora!

Los cuatro golpearon los arboles con tanta fuerza que estos se desprendieron del suelo y cayeron bruscamente, Applejack y Apple Bloom se quedaron pasmadas viendo como los arboles yacían en el suelo.

—Bueno… quizá la próxima vez puedan golpear con menos fuerza — dijo Applejack.

El resto del día todos estuvieron cosechando manzanas y llevándolas a la bodega, faltaba poco para el anochecer, entonces Applejack se dirigió a los cuatro.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, incluso adelantamos el trabajo de varios días, ahora creo que es hora de ir a Sugarcube Corner para su fiesta de bienvenida.

—¿Puedo ir a la fiesta Applejack?

—De acuerdo Apple Bloom, pero no nos quedaremos mucho, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela.

—Bien, vayamos a Sugarcube Corner — dijo Mario.

—Iré a avisarle a la abuela que nos vamos — dijo Applejack, quien se dirigió a ver a la abuela Smith.

—Espero que esto haya valido la pena — dijo Wario — si la paga no es buena lo lamentarán.

—Ya lo creo — dijo Waluigi — después de todo lo que perdimos hoy, espero que esto lo compense.

Mario y Luigi los observaron pensando que de ahora en adelante tendrían que vigilarlos mas de cerca para que no cometieran algún acto indebido, en eso, Luigi se dirigió a Mario.

—Por cierto Mario, ¿cómo se encuentra el dispositivo que nos dio el profesor Gadd? — preguntó Luigi.

—Déjame revisarlo — Mario sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo pequeño y lo revisó con cuidado.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Apple Bloom muy sorprendida al ver lo que Mario tenía en las manos.

—Esto fue lo que nos permitió viajar a este mundo — respondió Mario — y parece que van a pasar unos días para que la batería se cargue de nuevo.

—Bueno, pero estaremos bien Mario — añadió Luigi — seguramente mañana iremos a ver a la princesa Celestia y entonces habremos cumplido la misión de la princesa Peach.

—Tienes razón Luigi.

—Bien, es hora de irnos — dijo Applejack, quien había regresado de hablar con la abuela Smith.

Applejack y los demás se dirigieron a Sugarcube Corner cautelosamente, no tardaron mucho en llegar, el lugar estaba con las luces encendidas, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

—Me pregunto a quién habrá invitado Pinkie — se dijo a si misma Applejack.

—Conociéndola, seguramente a todo Ponyville — dijo Apple Bloom.

—Pinkie sabe muy bien que no podía invitar a tantos ponis, pero tienes razón Apple Bloom, Pinkie es capaz de invitar a todo Ponyville aún en situaciones como esta, será mejor que entremos.

Applejack y Apple Bloom entraron a Sugarcube Corner seguidas por Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi, al entrar, inmediatamente una poni rosa saltó con varios globos, confeti y serpentinas.

—¡Sorpresa!

—Mamma mia, hola de nuevo Pinkie Pie — dijo Mario.

—Hola Pinkie — dijo Luigi.

—Hola a todos — dijo Pinkie — llegan justo a tiempo para la fiesta, lo he preparado todo gracias a mi cañón de fiestas.

—Hola chicos — dijo Rainbow Dash, quien se encontraba junto a sus amigas y Spike.

—Hola de nuevo — saludó Rarity.

—Sí, hola, ¿qué hay de la comida? — quiso saber Wario.

—Oh no se preocupen, hay suficiente comida para todos, los Cake me ayudaron a hacer un gran banquete — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? — preguntó Waluigi ansioso.

—A los invitados, me imaginé que ustedes llegarían más o menos a esta hora, así que los demás no deben tardar.

—Pinkie, por favor dime que no invitaste a todo Ponyville a la fiesta — dijo Applejack.

—Claro que no Applejack, solo a unos cuantos, tu sabes que aunque hubiera invitado a todos, muchos no hubieran podido venir — dijo Pinkie — por cierto Spike, que hay de Twilight.

—No te preocupes Pinkie, le dejé una nota para que cuando llegara a Ponyville viniera a la fiesta.

—Eso espero porque los invitados ya llegaron.

La puerta de Sugarcube Corner se abrió y varios ponis entraron muy emocionados a la fiesta que había preparado Pinkie Pie.

—Vaya, invitaron a muchos ponis — dijo Mario un poco sorprendido.

—Esto no es nada — dijo Applejack — normalmente Pinkie invita a todo el pueblo, hubieran visto como estuvo la fiesta de bienvenida de Twilight.

En seguida todos los invitados habían entrado y observaron con asombro a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi, ya que nunca habían visto seres como ellos.

—¡Bienvenidos todos! — dijo Pinkie Pie — como les había comentado, esta fiesta de bienvenida sería distinta, ya que no festejamos la llegada de ningún poni, sino que festejaremos la llegada de ellos, permítanme presentarlos, él es Mario, él es Luigi, él es Wario y él es Waluigi.

—Nosotras ya tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a Wario y Waluigi en el spa — dijo una poni azul con crin rosa — yo soy Lotus, ¿me recuerdan?

—Y espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, Aloe — dijo una poni idéntica a la que estaba a su lado, solo que era rosa con la crin azul.

—De modo que ellos son Mario y Luigi — dijo Lotus.

—Así es, yo soy Mario, y él es mi hermano Luigi, es un placer conocerlos a todos.

—¡Wow! ¡Jamás había visto seres como ustedes! — dijo una unicornio muy emocionada — quisiera hacerles muchas preguntas, ¡esto es tan emocionante!

—Espera un momento Lyra — dijo la poni que acompañaba a la unicornio — no querrás incomodarlos.

—Oh no se preocupen — dijo Mario — podremos responder a sus preguntas.

—¡Que empiece la fiesta! — exclamó Pinkie Pie.

La música comenzó a sonar inmediatamente y todos los ponis se dispusieron a festejar, algunos bailaban al ritmo de la música, otros iban por algún postre y alguna bebida, y varios ponis se disponían a preguntarles cosas a Mario y Luigi, Wario y Waluigi por su parte se disponían a comer algunos postres que se encontraban sobre una mesa.

—Esta será una noche larga — dijo Wario para sí mismo.

—Descuida Wario, en cuanto los perdedores vayan a ver a la princesa, nosotros iremos a…

Waluigi no terminó de hablar, ya que una pegaso se había acercado a ellos y los observaba con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Buscas algo? — preguntó Waluigi un poco molesto.

—Nada, es que me dio curiosidad saber cómo eran ustedes, tienen unos atuendos interesantes y una apariencia muy curiosa.

—Pues tus ojos también son interesantes, más bien extraños — dijo Waluigi, quién había notado los ojos bizcos de la pegaso.

—Lo sé, mis ojos son extraños al igual que sus atuendos, wow, tenemos tanto en común, creo que seremos buenos amigos, le hablare a mi amiga Golden Harvest para que nos acompañe.

La pegaso se dirigió en busca de su amiga mientras Waluigi le decía algo a Wario.

—Tienes razón Wario, esta será una noche larga.

No lejos de ahí, Twilight Sparkle se dirigía a la biblioteca, había regresado a Ponyville tras un largo día en la ciudad de Canterlot.

—Realmente fue muy interesante la investigación, ahora poder organizar mis ideas y le contare todo a la princesa Celestia mañana en la gala.

Twilight entró en la biblioteca e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a Spike.

—¡Spike! ¡Spike!

—Hoo.

Owlowiscious voló hacia donde se encontraba Twilight con una nota en el pico.

—Hola Owlowiscious, ¿qué llevas en el pico? — Twilight le quitó a Owlowiscious la nota y comenzó a leerla.

_Twilight, hoy en la mañana llegaron cuatro seres a Ponyville y Pinkie Pie decidió hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida, seguramente estás leyendo esto mientras transcurre la fiesta, dirígete a Sugarcube Corner para que te unas a la fiesta y los conozcas._

_Spike._

Twilight analizó la nota varias veces y comenzó a pensar en la visión que había tenido la princesa Luna, recordando que aparecían cuatro seres desconocidos.

—¡Oh no!, que tal si ellos son los seres desconocidos que aparecían en la visión de la princesa, debo ir a advertirles a mis amigas.

Twilight salió a toda velocidad en dirección a Sugarcube Corner, durante el camino llamó la atención de varios guardias, quienes comenzaron a seguirla.

Mientras, en Sugarcube Corner, el ambiente estaba muy animado gracias a la música y a la comida.

—¡Estos postres están deliciosos! — exclamó Mario.

—Tú lo has dicho bro, nunca había probado algo igual en el Mushroom Kingdom.

—¿Qué es el Mushroom Kingdom? — preguntó una poni rosa con crin verde.

—¿Es de donde vienen ustedes? —preguntó una poni crema con crin roja.

—Así es — respondió Luigi — el Mushroom Kingdom es nuestro hogar, está gobernado por la princesa Peach, y debo decir que es un lugar bastante increíble.

—¿En el Mushroom Kingdom todos los habitantes son como ustedes? — preguntó una poni rosa con crin amarilla.

—Bueno, efectivamente hay seres como nosotros en el Mushroom Kingdom, pero no somos los únicos, hay mucha diversidad de especies en el Mushroom Kingdom en cuanto a sus habitantes, por eso nos sorprendimos Luigi y yo cuando nos enteramos que aquí casi todos los habitantes son ponis.

—Daisy, Lily, Rose, vengan a ver el concurso de beber ponche, va a participar Berry Punch.

—En seguida vamos Sea Swirl — dijo la poni rosa con crin verde.

—Parece que todo está saliendo bien, ¿no lo crees Mario?

—Así es Luigi, solo que aún no conocemos a la otra amiga de las ponis, la que nos iba a conceder la audiencia con las princesas.

—Se refieren a Twilight, ¿verdad? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Así es Rainbow.

—No se preocupen — dijo Spike — ella vendrá, no se perdería una fiesta de Pinkie Pie ni por todos los libros del mundo.

—Es cierto Spike, no me perdería una fiesta de Pinkie por nada.

—¡Twilight!

Todos en la fiesta interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo para comprobar que, efectivamente, había llegado Twilight a la fiesta.

—Oh Twilight, que bueno que viniste — dijo Rarity.

—Twilight, ya me estaba preocupando de que no pudieras venir a la fiesta — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Descuida Pinkie, sabes que no me perdería una de tus fiestas, pero tengo una pequeña pregunta — Twilight se aclaró la garganta — ejem, ¿¡quién rayos se supone que son ellos!?

Todos en la fiesta se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Twilight ante Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Tranquilizate Twilight — exclamó Applejack — no te pongas así.

—¡No lo entiendes Applejack, que tal si son enemigos!

—Descuida Twilight — dijo Rarity — nosotras también pensamos que pudieron haber sido los causantes de la explosión, pero en realidad ellos no…

—¡No estoy hablando de la explosión! — gritó Twilight — ¡Ya que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver!

Las palabras de Twilight habían sorprendido a todos en la fiesta.

—¿Qué has dicho Twilight? — preguntó Applejack — ¿Cómo sabes que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver?

—Este… yo…

—Se acercan unos guardias — dijo la poni que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Casi instantáneamente, Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi se escondieron en la cocina justo antes de que unos guardias entraran en Sugarcube Corner.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó uno de los guardias —esta poni de aquí se dirigía corriendo hacia este lugar de una manera desesperada — dijo el guardia mientras señalaba a Twilight — así que venimos a ver si ocurría algo.

—Verán guardias, lo que sucede es que…

—¡Lo que sucede es que nuestra amiga estaba muy desesperada por llegar a la fiesta! — dijo Applejack mientras sujetaba a Twilight para que no pudiera hablar.

—Es cierto — añadió Rarity — le encantan mucho las fiestas y no quería perdérsela.

Los guardias observaron la decoración y comprobaron que realmente se estaba celebrando una fiesta.

—Muy bien, en ese caso pueden continuar con la fiesta, y díganle a su amiga que ya no llegue tarde a las fiestas — dijo mientras se retiraba con sus compañeros.

—Um, ¿estás bien Twilight? — preguntó Fluttershy mientras Applejack soltaba a Twilight.

—Lo siento Twi — se disculpó Applejack — pero no podíamos dejar que los delataras.

—Me temo que este es un mal momento para presentarnos — dijo Mario, quien había salido de la cocina junto con Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Será mejor que vayamos afuera — dijo Rarity.

Applejack y Rarity salieron de Sugarcube Corner junto con Mario, Luigi y Twilight, poco después salieron Pinkie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

—Y bien, ¿qué tienen que decir ustedes? — preguntó Twilight un poco molesta.

—Yo soy Mario, él es mi hermano Luigi, y estamos aquí para hablar con la princesa Celestia.

—¿¡Para qué quieren ver a la princesa Celestia!? — preguntó Twilight muy exaltada.

—Tranquilízate Twilight, o harás que ponis curiosos vengan por acá — dijo Applejack.

—¿Por qué estás tan alterada Twilight? — quiso saber Rainbow Dash.

—No sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones — contestó Twilight — ¿y que hay de los otros dos?

—Twi, estás muy alterada — dijo Applejack.

—No deberían dejar a los otros dos en Sugarcube Corner sin vigilancia, ¿qué tal si hacen algo indebido?

—No te preocupes Twilight, es cierto que ellos son un poco extraños, pero no son malos.

—Applejack tiene razón Twilight, de hecho, ellos nos ayudaron hoy con un pequeño problema — añadió Rarity.

—Quisiera decir algo — dijo Mario — antes que nada, debo decir que hemos venido con buenas intenciones a este lugar, necesitamos ver a la princesa Celestia por encargo de la princesa de nuestro mundo.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienen que decirle a la princesa?

—Algo muy importante — respondió Luigi — y como eres alumna de la princesa, pensamos que tal vez pudieras hacernos el favor de conseguirnos una audiencia con ella.

—Efectivamente soy alumna de la princesa, pero ¿por qué creen que voy a conseguirles una audiencia con la princesa? — preguntó Twilight.

—Porque es un asunto urgente — respondió Mario.

Twilight observaba a Mario y Luigi en silencio, realmente parecían decir la verdad, pero aun desconfiaba de ellos, y es que Twilight pensaba que ellos pudieran ser los seres desconocidos que vio la princesa Luna en su visión.

—Escuchen, la princesa Celestia va a estar muy ocupada debido a que mañana es la gran gala del galope, un evento de gran importancia en la ciudad de Canterlot, tal vez después de la gala pueda solicitar una audiencia, pero será bajo vigilancia, ¿aceptan?

—Oki doki, aceptamos la propuesta — dijo Mario.

—Oh yeah — dijo Luigi.

—Bien Luigi, creo que es hora de retirarnos.

—Tienes razón Mario, entremos a despedirnos de los invitados y a traer de vuelta a Wario y Waluigi.

Mario y Luigi entraron a Sugarcube Corner, dejando fuera a las demás ponis.

—No confías en ellos, ¿verdad Twilight? — preguntó Applejack.

—Solo tomo mis precauciones — contestó Twilight.

Al cabo de un momento salieron Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi de Sugarcube Corner, seguidos por Apple Bloom.

—Qué bueno que saliste hermanita, porque ya nos vamos — dijo Applejack.

—La fiesta estuvo excelente, esta vez te luciste Pinkie — dijo Apple Bloom.

—Oh, no fue nada.

—Apple Bloom tiene razón Pinkie — dijo Mario — la fiesta estuvo increíble.

—Así es — añadió Luigi — gracias por la fiesta.

—La comida no estuvo tan mal — dijo Wario.

—Lo mismo digo de las bebidas — añadió Waluigi.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos — dijo Applejack — adiós chicas.

—Adiós — dijeron todas las ponis excepto Twilight.

—Bueno, yo también me retiro, iré por Sweetie Belle — dijo Rarity.

—Y yo iré por Scootaloo — dijo Rainbow Dash — la llevaré a su casa.

—Yo me quedaré un poco más — dijo Twilight — quisiera probar unos postres.

—Será mejor que te des prisa Twilight, ya que casi no quedan — dijo Pinkie Pie.

Twilight se quedó un poco más hasta que terminó la fiesta y los invitados regresaban a sus casas, Spike estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, por lo que Twilight tuvo que llevarlo sobre su lomo hasta la biblioteca, al llegar, Twilight lo colocó sobre su cama y le puso una cobija encima.

—Bien, será mejor que yo también vaya a dormir, mañana tengo que estar alerta para vigilar que esos cuatro no hagan algo indebido.

Twilight se recostó sobre su cama y se metió en las cobijas, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó un ruido.

—¿Qué es eso?

Twilight bajo por las escaleras cuidadosamente, tratando de visualizar la causa del ruido.

—Owlowiscious, ¿eres tú?

Pero Owlowiscious no se encontraba en la biblioteca en ese momento, sin embargo, Twilight pudo visualizar una figura en la oscuridad, y aunque no podía ver bien, pudo notar que la figura tenía gorra, bigote y un pincel en una mano, en la otra tenía un libro muy importante para Twilight.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces con mi libro de notas y hechizos?!

La figura saco la lengua en señal de burla, lo que enfureció aún más a Twilight, quien lanzó un rayo con su cuerno, pero era demasiado tarde, aquella criatura había escapado por una ventana y se había perdido en la oscuridad, Twilight salió de la biblioteca en un intento desesperado por buscar al ladrón, pero fue inútil.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto Mario!

**Continuará...**


	9. Capitulo 9: La gran gala del galope

**Capítulo 9: La gran gala del galope**

**Equestria**

Habían llegado cuatro seres a Equestria provenientes del Mushroom Kingdom, ellos eran Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi, sin embargo una noche antes de su llegada, varios seres llegaron a Equestria gracias a la reina Chrysalis.

—Bien, hemos llegado a Equestria — dijo Chrysalis triunfante.

—Buen trabajo mi reina — dijo el general simulador.

—¿¡Dónde rayos estamos!? — preguntó Bowser.

—Estamos en las cuevas debajo de la ciudad de Canterlot — respondió Chrysalis — este será nuestro escondite temporal.

Todos observaron aquellas cuevas, lo suficientemente grandes para albergar a Bowser y sus aliados.

—¿Cómo es que conoces estas cuevas? — preguntó Bowser con mucha curiosidad.

—Digamos que estas cuevas fueron parte de un plan que llevé a cabo hace algún tiempo, pocos ponis saben que estas cuevas existen, y dos de ellas no volverían a poner un casco en este lugar por nada, así que es el escondite perfecto.

—¿Y cómo pudiste traernos a todos aquí?

—Simplemente manipulé con mi magia el cristal que tenía el objeto que robaron.

—Pero ni Kamek ni Kammy supieron cómo usar ese invento, ¿cómo fue que tú pudiste usarlo?

—¡Ya es suficiente de preguntas inútiles Bowser! — exclamó Smithy — ¡Qué importa cómo hayamos llegado, lo importante es que estamos aquí ahora!

—Tu amigo metálico tiene razón — dijo Chrysalis — no es momento de preguntas inútiles, ahora dime, ¿puedes revivir a alguien?

—Los magikoopas a mi servicio son capaces de revivir a alguien siempre y cuando tengas sus restos.

—¿Esto es suficiente?

Chrysalis entregó a Bowser el cuerno del rey Sombra, Bowser lo examinó un momento y después volteó a ver a los magikoopa.

—Bien, preparen todo para revivir a un nuevo aliado — Bowser volteo a ver a Chrysalis — tardarán unos cuantos días para poder revivirlo.

—Mientras dinos que tienes en mente — dijo Smithy.

—Bien, les contaré un poco de mi plan — dijo Chrysalis — hay una poni en el pueblo de Ponyville llamada Twilight Sparkle, ella tiene en su poder los elementos de la armonía, un arma muy poderosa que es capaz de liquidarnos en cuestión de segundos, pero si los robamos podremos usarlos en su contra.

—Bien, yo sé quién puede llevar a cabo esa tarea, ¡Jr!

—Aquí estoy.

—Tú serás el encargado de ir a robar los elementos… como se llamen, y traerlos aquí, Ludwig te acompañará.

—Pero donde se encuentra ese pueblo, y a quien tengo que robar.

—Les mostraré un mapa — dijo Chrysalis mientras hacía aparecer un mapa con su magia — este es el pueblo al cuál tienen que ir, busquen una biblioteca con forma de árbol.

—Entendido — dijo Bowser Jr.

—Seguramente la poni Twilight Sparkle tiene protegidos los elementos, si no pueden robarlos al menos traten de obtener información que nos pueda servir.

—Así será, ¡vámonos niño, y trae esa mascara que tanto usas, no queremos que descubran quien eres!

—¡Espérame Ludwig!

Ludwig y Bowser Jr abandonaron las cuevas, Bowser se dirigió a Chrysalis.

—¿Cuánto tiempo van a tardar?

—Llegarán a Ponyville mañana al atardecer, mientras nosotros efectuaremos otra parte del plan.

—Bien, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Te equivocas Bowser, si hay algo de qué preocuparse — dijo Smithy.

—¿De qué? — preguntó Bowser.

—De Mario.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Mario sigue en el Mushroom Kingdom incapaz de hacer algo, no olvides que robamos el invento de Elvin Gadd.

—¡Tú nunca aprenderás Bowser! Mario encontrará la forma de venir aquí tarde o temprano.

—Será demasiado tarde cuando eso suceda, si es que sucede.

—¿Quién es ese Mario? — preguntó Chrysalis.

—Una molestia para casi todos los que estamos aquí — respondió Bowser — y dudo mucho que lo veamos por aquí.

Lo que Bowser no sabía es que Mario iba a llegar a Equestria al día siguiente, y no llegaría solo, pues sería acompañado por su hermano Luigi y también por Wario y Waluigi.

Una noche después de la llegada de Bowser a Equestria, una unicornio enfurecida se dirigía a toda velocidad a Sweet Apple Acres.

—¡Voy a obligar a Mario a que me devuelva mi libro, y que se olviden de la audiencia con la princesa!

Mario se preparaba para dormir en el granero de Sweet Apple Acres junto con Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Bien chicos, espero que descansen aquí — dijo Applejack — no es muy cómodo pero al menos nadie los molestará.

—Gracias Applejack — respondió Mario.

—Bueno, mañana trataré de hablar con Twilight para ver si hay posibilidades de llevarlos a Canterlot lo más rápido posible.

—Muchas gracias Applejack — dijo Luigi.

—Descansen chicos, los veré en la mañana.

Applejack cerró las puertas del granero, dejándolos solos.

—Bien Luigi, tratemos de dormir un poco.

—Oh yeah.

—Esto es mejor que la última vez — dijo Wario.

—Yeah, la última vez fue muy mala — dijo Waluigi.

—¿De qué ultima vez están hablando? — preguntó Mario.

Wario y Waluigi voltearon a ver a Mario con una cara de enfado.

—¡Mejor cállense perdedores! — exclamó Wario.

—Bien, mañana iremos por los objetos que se quedaron en el carro — dijo Waluigi.

—¿Qué clase de objetos trajeron? — preguntó Luigi.

—Objetos de todo tipo, si quieren usar alguno tendrán que pagar diez monedas — contestó Waluigi.

—Vayamos a dormir de una vez — dijo Wario, quien había apagado la luz.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en camas improvisadas hechas con lo que había en el granero, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escucharon unos gritos fuera del granero.

—¡Mario! ¡Sal del granero!

—Mamma mia, ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? — se preguntó Mario mientras prendía la luz.

—La voz me suena familiar — dijo Luigi.

—¡Si no sales yo misma entrare por ti!

—Y si no haces que se calle yo mismo te sacaré — dijo Wario molesto por causa de los gritos.

—Parece ser la voz de la amiga de Applejack, ¿cómo se llamaba? — preguntó Mario.

—Twilight — respondió Luigi.

—Es cierto bro.

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del granero y entro Twilight Sparkle muy enojada, quien disparó un rayo en dirección a Mario.

—Mamma mia — Mario esquivó el rayo mientras Twilight se preparaba para lanzar otro rayo.

—¡Vas a pagar Mario!

Twilight comenzó a disparar rayos contra Mario, quien los esquivaba ágilmente.

—¡Un momento Twilight! ¡¿Por qué nos atacas?! — preguntó Mario.

—¡Sabes muy bien porqué! — contestó Twilight muy enojada — devuelve lo que robaste o si no te voy a… ¡hey bájenme!

Waluigi había tomado a Twilight por las patas y la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Ya estamos cansados de escondernos y ahora queremos dormir, me encargaré personalmente de ti — dijo Wario mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

—¡Detente Wario! ¡Ella no es nuestra enemiga! — dijo Mario.

—Para empezar nosotros no somos aliados — respondió Wario.

—¿¡Qué sucede aquí!?

Applejack había llegado junto con Apple Bloom.

—¡Applejack! ¡Ellos son nuestros enemigos! — gritó Twilight.

—Pues nosotros no empezamos el ataque, pero si lo terminaremos — dijo Waluigi.

—¡Esperen! — exclamó Applejack — ¡Por favor no la lastimen!

—¡Van a pagar por esto! — gritó Twilight mientras lanzaba rayos tratando de herir a Wario y Waluigi.

—Piensen algo rápido o si no me encargaré yo mismo de esto — dijo Wario de mala gana.

—¡Lo tengo! — exclamó Luigi — ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un ajo?

—Así que al final vas a remplazar los champiñones por los ajos — dijo Waluigi.

—Jamás, pero denle un ajo a ella.

—Luigi, ¿estás seguro? — preguntó Mario.

—No hay otra opción Mario.

—No tienes idea de lo que te espera poni — dijo Waluigi.

—Comete esto — dijo Wario mientras obligaba a Twilight a comerse un ajo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Casi al instante Twilight cayó desmayada por causa del ajo y Applejack corrió al lado de su amiga para ver cómo se encontraba.

—¿Se pondrá bien? — preguntó Applejack.

—Por supuesto, estos ajos son la mejor botana que puedas comer y la harán más fuerte, por cierto, me debes cinco monedas por un ajo desperdiciado — dijo Wario mientras señalaba a Luigi.

—Empiezo a pensar que tal vez fuimos demasiado duros con ella — dijo Luigi un poco apenado.

—¡Waaaaah! ¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a estos ajos, si son mucho mejores que sus champiñones! — exclamó Waluigi.

—¿De verdad son tan buenos? — preguntó Apple Bloom.

—Lo son — respondió Waluigi.

—Déjenme probar uno.

—Un momento Apple Bloom, ¿acaso no viste lo que uno de esos ajos le hizo a Twilight?

—Descuida Applejack, solo le daré un mordisco pequeño.

Apple Bloom se acercó hacia el ajo que tenía Waluigi en la mano y comenzó a olerlo para después caer desmayada.

—Wahahaha, aún eres muy pequeña para resistir uno — dijo Waluigi.

—Pobre potrilla — dijo Mario.

—Ahora tendré que llevarlas a las dos a rastras, Twilight tendrá que dormir aquí esta noche, buenas noches a todos.

Applejack cerró la puerta del granero dejando solos a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Vamos a dormir de una vez — decía Waluigi mientras se acomodaba en una de las camas.

—¿Por qué nos habrá atacado Twilight? — preguntó Luigi.

—No estoy seguro Luigi, dijo algo acerca de un robo…

—Parece que los perdedores no son tan buenos como aparentan — dijo Wario en un tono burlon.

—Nosotros no robamos nada, pero lo que dijo Twilight no me va a dejar dormir.

—Aquí tengo un ajo para que te ayude a dormir.

—Buenas noches a todos — dijo Mario mientras apagaba la luz.

Al día siguiente Twilight despertó y vio a Applejack dormida en un cojín en el suelo.

—¿Applejack?

Applejack despertó y se incorporó lentamente.

—Buenos días Twilight, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Me siento un poco mareada y tengo un sabor horrible en la boca, ¿qué sucedió?

—Viniste ayer en la noche y comenzaste a atacar a Mario, Wario y Waluigi tuvieron que inmovilizarte.

—Ah sí, ya recuerdo.

—Pero porque los atacaste Twi.

—Porque Mario se robó uno de mis libros más importantes.

—Pero eso es imposible Twi, Mario y los demás cenaron conmigo y mi familia en la noche después de la fiesta, no tienes idea del apetito de esos cuatro, después se fueron al granero para pasar la noche y en seguida tú llegaste.

Twilight escuchó atentamente a Applejack, no dudaba de la palabra de su amiga pero estaba segura de que alguien había robado su libro.

—Quisiera hablar con ellos.

—Muy bien Twi vayamos a verlos, pero primero iré a ver cómo se encuentra Apple Bloom.

Mientras tanto, Mario se encontraba sentado en una cerca pensando en lo que había dicho Twilight.

—Me pregunto por qué Twilight pensó que yo me robé su libro.

En ese momento se acercó Luigi, quien también se sentó en la cerca.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el invento del profesor Gadd? — preguntó Luigi.

—Muy bien, lo estuve probando y descubrí un par de funciones nuevas, aunque la batería aún no se carga por completo, pienso que si el profesor hubiera trabajado más en su invento hubiera sido capaz de… ¡eso es!

—¿Que sucede Mario?

—¿Recuerdas que el profesor estaba seguro de que yo ya había estado antes en su laboratorio?

—Así es, él estaba seguro de que tú ya habías estado en el laboratorio.

—Pero no era yo, había sido un impostor, y ese impostor robó uno de los inventos del profesor, y precisamente ayer en la noche Twilight me acusó de haber robado un libro suyo.

—Acaso insinúas que…

—Exacto, pienso que la situación acaba de repetirse.

—Entonces eso significa que Bowser ha llegado.

—Es muy probable, debemos ver a la princesa Celestia cuanto antes, por cierto, ¿dónde están Wario y Waluigi?

—Dijeron que iban a ir por sus cosas, de hecho allá vienen.

Mario y Luigi visualizaron a Wario y Waluigi acercándose con un costal cada uno, mientras más se acercaban más se notaba una expresión de ira en sus rostros.

—¿Porque estarán enojados? — se preguntó Mario.

—Espero que sea porque se les acabaron los ajos — dijo Luigi.

—¡Malditos! ¡Si llego a saber quiénes fueron me las pagarán! — exclamó Wario muy enojado.

—¿Qué les pasó? — preguntó Mario.

—Nos robaron varios objetos — respondió Waluigi — cuando me entere de quien fue el responsable…

—¿Me permiten los costales? — preguntó Mario.

—¿Para que los quieres? — preguntó Waluigi.

—Para guardarlos, este objeto creado por el profesor Gadd permite guardar virtualmente varios objetos y sacarlos cuando sean requeridos.

—Nosotros sabemos perfectamente de lo que es capaz ese profesor, ¿y por qué crees que te daremos nuestros costales? — preguntó Wario.

—No creo que quieran cargarlos todo el tiempo, ¿o sí? — respondió Mario.

Wario y Waluigi se miraron por un momento y después pusieron sus costales en el suelo, Mario accionó el invento del profesor Gadd y en un segundo los costales desaparecieron.

—Wow, no sabía que pudieran hacer magia.

Todos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía esa voz y vieron a Applejack que se encontraba caminando hacia ellos junto con Twilight.

—Y yo que pensaba que solo los unicornios podían hacer magia — dijo Applejack.

—Oh esto no es magia, es un invento creado por uno de los mejores científicos del Mushroom Kingdom, el profesor Elvin Gadd — dijo Mario.

—¿Te encuentras mejor Twilight? — preguntó Luigi.

—Me siento un poco mareada y tengo un sabor horrible en la boca.

—Hahahaha, nada mejor como un buen ajo — dijo Wario.

—A mí no me disgustan las comidas con ajo, pero ¿qué clase de ajo me dieron? — preguntó Twilight.

—No quieres saber — respondió Luigi.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora, debo hablar con Mario.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte — dijo Mario.

—Alguien en la noche me robó un libro muy importante, juraría que fuiste tú el que lo robó.

—Estoy seguro de que era idéntico a mí, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que no fui yo.

—¿Pero cómo puedo creerte? ¿Cómo sé que no hiciste algo para aparentar estar con Applejack y robar mi libro al mismo tiempo? Después de todo, tienen un aparato muy interesante que acaba de desaparecer dos costales.

—No solo sirve para eso — respondió Mario — también tiene otros usos, pero no lo utilicé de la manera que tú crees.

Twilight se quedó pensativa un momento, no sabía si creer en lo que Mario decía o no, después de unos momentos se dirigió a Mario.

—Aún tengo un par de dudas de ustedes así que los estaré vigilando, pero por esta vez creeré en lo que dices al afirmar que tú no robaste mi libro.

—Gracias — dijo Mario.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué querías decirme?

—Necesitamos ver a la princesa Celestia con urgencia.

—Hoy es la gran gala…

—Ya sabemos que hoy es la gran gala del galope y que no tenemos boletos, pero debemos verla con urgencia.

—¿No hay manera de hacer que entren en la gala Twilight? — preguntó Applejack.

Twilight se quedó pensativa un momento, después se dirigió a Mario.

—Normalmente la princesa Celestia reparte los boletos con anticipación, así que es probable que ya se hayan agotado todos, solo podrán entrar si se cuelan en el castillo, o también esperar a que la princesa salga, pero debo decirles que la princesa recibe a todos los invitados personalmente, así que aunque entren al castillo tendrían que esperar a que la princesa se desocupe, sin mencionar que si entran al castillo no podrán caminar libremente pues no son ponis y llamarán fácilmente la atención.

Mario y Luigi se quedaron pensando en las palabras de Twilight mientras Wario se sacaba un moco y Waluigi observaba una semilla que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—Qué piensas Mario, ¿vamos a la gala? — preguntó Luigi.

—No tenemos opción Luigi, debemos hablar con la princesa aunque tengamos que esperar toda la noche.

—Recuerden que serán vigilados cuando estén con la princesa — dijo Twilight.

—Esa gala suena aburrida — dijo Wario.

—Ten más respeto por sus eventos Wario — dijo Mario un poco molesto.

—Descuida Mario, de hecho tiene algo de razón — dijo Applejack — la primera vez que fuimos todas no nos fue muy bien.

—¿Y porque van a ir esta vez? — preguntó Luigi.

—La princesa cuenta con nosotras para animar las cosas en la gala — respondió Applejack.

—Iré a buscar a Spike, nos vemos en la boutique de Rarity más tarde — dijo Twilight.

—Quisiera saber algo Twilight, ¿qué contenía ese libro que te robaron? — preguntó Applejack.

—Ese libro era mi bitácora de trabajo y agenda personal, allí apuntaba algunos hechizos y cosas importantes, lo último que apunté fue que la princesa Luna había probado un nuevo hechizo con los elementos de la armonía y que se los iba a quedar para probar más hechizos.

—¿Le llevaste los elementos a la princesa? — preguntó Applejack sorprendida.

—Descuida Applejack los elementos están a salvo con ella, los veo en la boutique más tarde.

—Bien, nosotros iremos a ver a Rarity ahora — dijo Applejack.

—Oki doki, vamos Luigi — dijo Mario.

—Vamos.

—Esto va a ser aburrido — se dijo Waluigi a sí mismo.

Varios minutos más tarde llegaron a la boutique de Rarity, Applejack entró y enseguida vio a Rarity, quien se encontraba terminando de hacer varios atuendos.

—Hola Rarity.

—Oh Applejack, que bueno verte, acabo de terminar el último atuendo que me pidieron.

—Que bien Rarity porque en unas cuantas horas nos tenemos que arreglar para la gala, y adivina quienes van a ir.

En ese instante entraron a la boutique Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi. Mario y Luigi se veían emocionados mientras que Wario y Waluigi se veían aburridos.

—Ya veo, así que al final nos acompañarán… ¡ya se!, mientras las otras llegan podré diseñarles unos trajes.

—Gracias Rarity pero no será necesario.

Pero Rarity había ignorado totalmente las palabras de Mario y ya se estaba preparando para empezar a trabajar en los trajes.

—No te molestes en insistir, cuando Rarity está decidida a diseñar algo nada puede detenerla — dijo Applejack.

—Bien, ¿con quién de ustedes empezare? — se preguntó Rarity.

—Wahahaha, se van a ver ridículos — dijo Waluigi burlándose.

—¡Ya se! ¡Empezaré con el más alto!

—¿¡Waaaah!?

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que llegaran todas a la boutique, cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por Rarity.

—Hola chicas, nos arreglaremos en unos minutos.

—¿Y dónde están los demás? — preguntó Rainbow Dash — Twilight dijo que también iban a venir.

—Están terminando de probarse sus trajes — respondió Rarity.

—Rarity, no creo que haya sido buena idea hacerles los trajes, ya que no podrán entrar a la gala con nosotras — dijo Twilight.

—Lo se Twilight, ellos ya me lo habían explicado, pero no está bien que no haga trajes para ellos.

En ese instante aparecieron Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi. Todos tenían un esmoquin hecho a la medida, aunque aún conservaban sus gorras.

—Vaya, se ven muy elegantes — dijo Fluttershy.

—Es cierto — dijo Rainbow Dash — y eso que yo no soy muy buena para la moda.

—Aunque se verían mejor si usaran sombreros en vez de sus gorras — dijo Twilight.

—Pienso que en los sombreros también podrían poner letras para reconocerse — dijo Pinkie Pie — ¿pero por qué tu gorra tiene una ele al revés, Waluigi? ¿No debería tener una doble u también?

Waluigi estuvo a punto de responderle a Pinkie pero en eso intervino Mario.

—Gracias a todas, y gracias por los trajes Rarity, pero me temo que vamos a tener que quitárnoslos, no queremos que se maltraten mientras tratamos de entrar en el castillo — dijo Mario.

—De acuerdo — dijo Rarity resignada — ahora mis amigas y yo nos vamos a cambiar, ¿podrían salir un momento?

—Por supuesto — dijo Mario, quien se dirigía a la puerta junto con los demás.

—Ni siquiera usan ropa — murmuró Waluigi — ¿cómo es que necesitan estar encerradas?

—Eso es lo mismo que yo pienso — dijo Spike, quien también se encontraba fuera.

Al cabo de unos minutos todas salieron con sus vestidos para la gala, Spike se había colocado su traje y su sombrero.

—Wow, nuevamente se ven asombrosas con esos vestidos — dijo Spike.

—Es cierto, se ven asombrosas, ¿no es así Luigi? — preguntó Mario.

—Oh yeah.

—Bien chicas, iremos a Canterlot en tren esta vez — dijo Twilight.

—Pero Twilight, el tren está vigilado por guardias — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—¿Y que con eso?

—¿No crees que ellos puedan llamar la atención de los guardias?

—Podemos infiltrarnos por detrás del tren — dijo Luigi — así no tendrían problemas al subir.

—Suena divertido — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Ni lo sueñes Pinkie, ese vestido no es para jugar — dijo Rarity.

—Cuando estemos en la estación distraeremos a los guardias, entonces ustedes suben — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Oki doki — dijo Mario.

Todos salieron de la boutique hacia la estación del tren, al llegar a la estación las ponis se dedicaron a crear una pequeña distracción gracias a Pinkie Pie.

—Mamma mia, nunca me imaginé que Pinkie Pie fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas — dijo Mario, quien estaba escondido cerca del último vagón del tren junto con Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Aclárame algo — dijo Wario — ¿por qué nosotros vamos a acompañarlos a ustedes en vez de ir a buscar gemas?

—No olviden que solo nosotros podemos volver al Mushroom Kingdom — dijo Luigi — además tenemos sus cosas, no querrán que las usemos sin pagar, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no! — dijo Waluigi.

—¿Qué clase de tesoros se encontrarán en ese castillo? — se preguntó Wario.

—Nadie nos está viendo, subamos al vagón ahora — dijo Mario.

Todos subieron al vagón sin ser vistos por nadie, al cabo de un rato Twilight y sus amigas subieron al tren.

—¿En dónde se habrán metido? — preguntó Applejack.

—Les dije que buscaran un vagón que tuviera cuartos — dijo Twilight.

Todas comenzaron a caminar a través de los vagones hasta que llegaron a los vagones que tenían cuartos.

—Donde estarán — dijo Twilight.

—Hola chicas.

—Oh, hola Daisy — saludó Fluttershy.

—¿¡Daisy!?

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de un cuarto de los vagones con Luigi y Waluigi en la puerta.

—Hola chicos, no me esperaba verlos aquí.

—Oh hola — saludó Luigi un poco decepcionado — olvidé que tú también te llamas Daisy.

—Waaaah — se lamentó Waluigi.

Luigi y Waluigi cerraron la puerta muy decepcionados.

—¿Y qué haces aquí Daisy? — preguntó Twilight — ¿Vas a la gala?

—Me encantaría pero tengo otros asuntos que arreglar en Canterlot.

—Ya veo, incluso trajiste a Peachy.

—¿¡Peach!?

La puerta se había abierto nuevamente, solo que quien estaba en la entrada eran Mario y Wario.

—Hola otra vez chicos, ella es Peachy Pie.

—Hola — saludó una potrilla pequeña de aparentemente la misma edad que Apple Bloom.

—Mamma mía — suspiró Mario — hola Peachy.

—Grrrr — gruñó Wario.

Mario y Wario entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

—Bueno Daisy, que tengas suerte en Canterlot, adiós Peachy.

—Gracias Twilight, adiós chicas.

—Adiós — se despidió Peachy Pie.

Daisy se retiró del vagón con Peachy Pie mientras las demás ponis entraban al cuarto de donde habían salido todos.

—Tardaremos un poco en llegar a Canterlot — dijo Twilight.

—No hay problema — dijo Mario un poco decepcionado.

—¿Quiénes son Peach y Daisy? — preguntó Pinkie.

—Pinkie, no creo que sea un buen momento — dijo Rarity al ver a Luigi y Waluigi en una esquina del cuarto sentados con la mirada baja.

—¿Y tú porque saliste? — preguntó Mario.

—Para que viera que yo también estoy en su misión y recibir una paga — dijo Wario un poco inseguro.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas el tren llegó a la estación de Canterlot.

—Será mejor prepararnos — dijo Twilight — ¿qué harán ustedes?

—Saldremos por la ventana — dijo Mario.

—El castillo va a estar muy vigilado — dijo Twilight — les recomiendo que entren por los jardines y se escondan allí, y cuidado con hacer algo indebido.

—Oki doki.

—Nos vemos en el castillo.

Twilight salió del tren seguida de Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo mientras observaban que había varios guardias en las calles.

—¿Creen que lleguen sin problemas? — preguntó Applejack.

—Van hacia los jardines, allí solo hay animales — dijo Fluttershy — quisiera ir a los jardines también, me gustaría ver si los animales del jardín me permiten ser su amiga esta vez.

—No hay tiempo para eso Fluttershy — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Ya estamos en el castillo — dijo Pinkie Pie muy emocionada.

—Espero poder hablar con la princesa Celestia — dijo Twilight — tengo que explicarle todo lo sucedido.

Mientras en los jardines, Mario y Luigi se movilizaban sin ser vistos por los guardias, Wario y Waluigi iban detrás de ellos.

—Estos guardias son tan inútiles como los del castillo del Mushroom Kingdom — dijo Wario.

—Los guardias del castillo son muy buenos en su trabajo — dijo Mario.

—Si claro — dijo Waluigi — todos son unos incompetentes.

—No hablen tan alto — dijo Luigi — podrían descubrirnos.

—¡Alto ahí!

Un guardia los había visto y apuntaba directamente a ellos con su cuerno preparado para lanzar un rayo.

—¡Mamma mia, nos han descubierto! — dijo Mario.

—Esto es malo — dijo Luigi.

—No se muevan o disparo.

—Un momento, hemos venido a ver a la princesa Celestia, nosotros…

—Jala de mi dedo.

—¡Aaargh!

Wario había noqueado al guardia de la misma manera en la que había noqueado a un guardia del castillo del Mushroom Kingdom.

—Hahahaha, mismos perdedores, mismo método.

—¡Oh Wario!

—Pff, Wario.

—¡Oh Wario, me estas matando!

—¡¿Quien anda ahí?!

—¡Mamma mia, otro guardia! — exclamó Mario.

—Oh no, esto es malo — dijo Luigi.

—Separémonos — dijo Mario.

Mario y Luigi se ocultaron en unos arbustos, Wario y Waluigi decidieron esconderse cerca de una de las torres del castillo.

—Mientras los perdedores distraen al guardia nosotros buscaremos algo en esta torre.

—Bien Wario, comencemos a escalar.

Wario y Waluigi comenzaron a escalar la torre mientras Mario y Luigi seguían escondidos.

—Ya casi llegamos.

—Espera Wario, creo que hay alguien adentro.

—Asómate y dime que ves.

Waluigi se asomó por la ventana y vio a una poni de color azul con una corona negra.

—Parece que se trata de una princesa.

—Seguramente esta es su habitación, y en las habitaciones de las princesas hay objetos valiosos.

—Yeah, entremos con cautela.

Wario y Waluigi se deslizaron sigilosamente hacia el interior de la habitación, la princesa Luna se encontraba analizando los elementos de la armonía por lo que no notó que alguien había entrado.

Mientras Twilight había localizado a la princesa Celestia y se acercó a ella.

—¡Princesa Celestia!

—Twilight, es un placer verte en la gala nuevamente.

—Princesa, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé Twilight, mi hermana ya me contó lo de su visión, me dijo que los que alguna vez nos causaron problemas volverían a hacerlo, y también me dijo que había enemigos desconocidos.

—De eso es lo que quería hablarte princesa, lo que pasa es que…

En eso se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que alertó a todos en la gala.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? — preguntó Celestia.

—Viene de una de las torres que está en los jardines — dijo un guardia.

—Vayamos de inmediato — dijo Celestia.

En la torre habían entrado tres seres destruyendo una de las paredes, la princesa Luna se quedó sorprendida ya que nunca había visto a esos seres, pero Wario y Waluigi si los reconocían.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? — se preguntó Wario en voz baja — no esperaba ver a Larry, Roy y Morton aquí.

—Eso significa que Bowser también está aquí — dijo Waluigi.

—¿¡Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren!? — preguntó Luna muy enfadada.

—Solo hemos venido por los elementos de la armonía — dijo Roy — entrégalos sin oponer resistencia.

—¡Nunca los tendrán!

El cuerno de Luna comenzó a emitir un poderoso brillo azul y los elementos comenzaron a elevarse, Larry intentó tomarlos pero fue demasiado tarde, Luna los había desaparecido.

—¿¡Dónde están los elementos!? — preguntó Morton muy enfadado.

—Nunca se los diré.

—¡Pagarás por esto! — exclamó Morton, quien disparó un rayo a la princesa Luna con su cetro dejándola aturdida.

—Espera Morton — dijo Larry — llevémosla prisionera para poder interrogarla.

—Mientras yo colocaré lo que nos trajo Ludwig del pueblo — dijo Roy, quien acto seguido sacó unas bombas que Wario y Waluigi reconocieron al instante.

—Malditos, con que Ludwig fue quien nos robó.

—Lo pagarán muy caro.

En ese momento la princesa Luna visualizó a Wario y Waluigi, y aprovechando que los Koopalings estaban distraídos tomó un pergamino que se encontraba en una mesa y comenzó a escribir una nota, después se la entregó a Wario sin que los Koopalings se diera cuenta.

—Todo está listo — dijo Roy — tomen a la poni y larguémonos de aquí, este lugar volará en mil pedazos.

—Preferiría demolerlo yo mismo — dijo Morton — con solo demoler unas cuantas paredes no es suficiente.

—Descuida, podremos demoler más cosas si los planes funcionan — dijo Larry — tomen a la poni y salgamos de aquí.

Morton tomó a la princesa Luna y se alejó junto con Roy y Larry, Wario y Waluigi se quedaron perplejos ante la situación.

—¡Wario, este lugar está a punto de estallar!

—¡Salgamos de aquí!

Wario y Waluigi saltaron de la ventana de donde habían entrado segundos antes de que la torre estallara.

—Mamma mia, eso estuvo cerca.

—Tienes razón Wario.

—¿¡Qué es lo que hicieron!? — preguntó Mario, quien se había acercado junto con Luigi.

—Koopalings — respondió Wario.

—Oh no — exclamó Luigi.

—Larry, Morton y Roy — dijo Waluigi — y Ludwig fue quien robó nuestras bombas.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano Wario?

—¿Esto? Ah es solo un papel que recibimos de la princesa que raptaron los Koopalings — dijo Wario sin darle importancia al asunto.

—¡Mamma mia secuestraron a una princesa!

—¡Que sucede aquí!

Los cuatro voltearon y se encontraron con una poni, solo que esta poni era más alta que las demás, casi de la estatura de Waluigi, y no se veía muy contenta.

—¿¡Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que han hecho!?

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada — dijo Mario.

—En esa torre se encontraba mi hermana, la princesa Luna, ¿qué le han hecho?

—Fue secuestrada — dijo Wario sin aparentar preocupación.

—Pero nosotros no fuimos — dijo Luigi muy nervioso.

Twilight había llegado junto con sus amigas y Spike, estaban observando la escena.

—¿¡Qué ha sucedido!? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Me temo que mis sospechas sobre ellos se confirmaron — se dijo Twilight a sí misma.

—No puede ser, ¿qué hará la princesa Celestia con ellos? — se preguntó Fluttershy.

—Debemos hablar con la princesa — dijo Rarity.

—Rarity tiene razón — dijo Applejack.

—Esperen, creo que la princesa va a hacer algo — dijo Pinkie Pie.

El cuerno de la princesa Celestia comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado y se preparó para lanzar un rayo.

—¡Ustedes pagarán por lo que han hecho!

En ese instante Celestia disparó un rayo que dejó inconscientes a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi, Twilight notó que Wario había soltado un papel y este había caído al suelo.

—Enciérrenlos en la celda del castillo, mañana irán directo al Tártaro.

—Como ordene princesa — dijo uno de los guardias.

Varios guardias se los llevaron mientras Twilight se acercaba a revisar el papel que había tirado Wario.

—Ese papel lo tenía Wario, ¿no? — preguntó Applejack.

—¿Qué dice Twilight? — preguntó Rarity.

—Déjame leerlo.

Twilight tomó el papel del suelo con su magia, lo sacudió y comenzó a leerlo.

_No se quienes sean ustedes pero yo, la princesa Luna, les pido un favor._

_Busquen los elementos de la armonía, estos no deben caer en manos equivocadas, cuéntenle a mi hermana la princesa Celestia lo que acaba de pasar, y busquen a una unicornio de nombre Twilight Sparkle, estoy segura que ella podrá ayudarlos, este papel contiene la esencia de uno de los elementos, encuéntrenlo y este los guiará a los demás._

_El futuro de Equestria depende de ustedes._

—¿Y bien? — preguntó Rainbow Dash — ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

—Debemos evitar que la princesa los envíe al Tártaro — dijo Twilight.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capitulo 10: El escape

**Capítulo 10: El escape**

**Equestria**

La princesa Celestia se encontraba en su habitación del castillo pensando en lo que había sucedido momentos atrás en los jardines del castillo, la gran gala del galope había sido interrumpida debido a que había explotado la torre en la que se encontraba la princesa Luna y esta había desaparecido, por lo que la princesa Celestia había enviado a varios guardias a buscarla en las calles de Canterlot, además, la princesa Celestia había detenido a cuatro sospechosos del ataque, se trataba de unos seres extraños que la princesa nunca había visto, estos habían sido encerrados en una celda del castillo para posteriormente ser trasladados a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Equestria y ser interrogados, pero la princesa meditaba sobre su situación.

—¿Quiénes son esos seres y que hacen aquí en Equestria? — se preguntó Celestia — Pienso que antes de enviarlos al Tártaro debería tratar de interrogarlos aquí en la prisión en el castillo.

En eso entró una unicornio morada en las habitaciones de la princesa, la unicornio se veía muy seria e indiferente.

—Princesa Celestia.

—Bienvenida Twilight, ¿qué se te ofrece?

La unicornio cerró la puerta de la habitación mientras se aproximaba a la princesa.

—¿Quería saber qué sucederá con esos seres que se encuentran en la prisión del castillo?

—Bueno, ordené que mañana fueran llevados al Tártaro para ser interrogados, pero, creo que voy a interrogarlos personalmente ahora mismo.

—¡Pero princesa! — exclamó la unicornio — ¿No cree que sería un error no enviarlos al Tártaro de inmediato?

—Pero Twilight, ¿qué te sucede?

—Ellos atacaron a la princesa Luna, usted llegó justo después de haber ocurrido el ataque y pudo verlos personalmente.

—Es cierto que ellos…

—¡Usted debe enviarlos directamente al Tártaro y encerrarlos para siempre! — exclamó la unicornio muy enojada.

—Twilight Sparkle, debes tranquilizarte— dijo la princesa — yo sé que acaba de suceder una tragedia, pero no debemos actuar tan precipitadamente, iré a hablar con ellos.

—Si tú vas a hablar con ellos es casi seguro que saldrán libres de aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir Twilight?

—Pero si no vas a hablar con ellos entonces tus órdenes de enviarlos al Tártaro se cumplirán y ellos saldrán del camino.

El cuerno de la unicornio adquirió un brillo verde y disparó un rayo a la cabeza de la princesa Celestia, la princesa cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras la unicornio cambiaba de forma.

—Perfecto, deshacerme de Celestia fue más fácil de lo que pensé — decía Chrysalis mientras adquiría su forma de simulador — ahora está bajo mi control.

Lo que Chrysalis no había notado es que alguien había observado lo sucedido a través de la puerta de la habitación, que no estaba cerrada totalmente.

—¡Oh no!, Chrysalis engañó a la princesa usando mi apariencia y la atacó, debo avisar a las demás.

Twilight se alejó galopando de la habitación mientras Chrysalis seguía contemplando a Celestia, quien yacía en el suelo.

—Y pensar que el inútil de Bowser estaba seguro de que ese tal Mario no iba a venir aquí, nunca olvidaré la cara que puso cuando sus hijos le mostraron la evidencia que encontraron en Ponyville, según él, eran bombas auténticas del Mushroom Kingdom, bombas que fueron perfectas para nuestros planes.

Lejos de la habitación de la princesa Celestia se encontraba la prisión del castillo, donde se encontraban Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Mamma mia, la audiencia con la princesa no salió como esperaba — decía Mario lamentándose.

—¡Ya estoy harto de los perdedores! — exclamó Wario muy enfadado — ¡Por su culpa estamos encerrados en esta celda!

—¡Es cierto! — exclamó Waluigi.

—¿Y qué piensan hacer? — preguntó Luigi — No hay manera de salir de esta celda.

—¡Derribaré la puerta a golpes!

Wario comenzó a golpear brutalmente la puerta de la celda, pero estaba protegida con un escudo mágico y los golpes parecían ser inútiles.

—Arrghh, ningún escudo mágico va a poder contenerme.

—Yo también quiero salir de aquí — dijo Waluigi.

Ambos comenzaron a golpear hasta que finalmente se formó una grieta en el escudo.

—Bwahahahaha, nadie puede contenerme — dijo Wario.

—No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso Wario — dijo Mario — podríamos meternos en más problemas y…

—¡Silencio! ¡Nos largamos de aquí!

Wario y Waluigi asestaron un último golpe y el escudo se rompió en pedazos, el ruido de los golpes había alertado a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la prisión.

—¡Los prisioneros se escapan, debemos detenerlos! — exclamó uno de los guardias.

—Excelente, estos inútiles sabrán por fin quien es Wario.

—Un momento Wario, no puedo permitir que lastimes a los guardias — dijo Mario.

—Mario tiene razón — dijo Luigi — nos meteremos en más problemas si lastimas a los guardias.

—A quien le importan los problemas ahora — dijo Waluigi preparándose para enfrentar a los guardias.

—¡A un lado perdedores! — exclamó Wario, quien apartó a Mario y Luigi del camino para embestir al guardia que se preparaba para lanzar un rayo de su cuerno.

—Esto se ve mal — dijo Luigi — tendremos más problemas de los que…

—¡Cuidado Luigi!

—¡Waaaaaaaaah!

Mario apartó a Luigi segundos antes de que un rayo lo golpeara.

—¡Gracias bro!

—Wario, no permitiré que los lastimes — acto seguido, Mario apartó a Wario y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de la prisión, consiguiendo cerrarla antes de que los guardias pudieran entrar.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — exclamó Mario

Mario visualizó la habitación donde se encontraban, la puerta principal estaba cerrada pero en cualquier momento más guardias entrarían con el objetivo de detenerlos, parecía que la única salida era una ventana que estaba en lo alto de la habitación.

—Luigi, debemos salir por esa ventana.

—Pero Mario, no sabemos hacia donde saldremos, ¿qué tal si hay más guardias afuera?

—Debemos arriesgarnos Luigi.

—A un lado perdedores, yo me largo — dijo Wario mientras trataba de alcanzar la ventana.

Al cabo de unos minutos lograron salir a través de la ventana, la prisión se encontraba en lo alto de una torre, pero Mario y Luigi saltaron hacia el suelo con una agilidad increíble, Wario tuvo problemas para caer y Waluigi casi resbala de la ventana al tratar de saltar.

—Fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé — dijo Wario tratando de incorporarse.

—Tal vez si no pesaras ciento cuarenta kilos — dijo Luigi en un tono burlón.

—¡Oye tonto! ¡Solo es mi ropa!

—Los guardias se acercan — dijo Waluigi.

—Sera mejor escondernos — dijo Mario, quien se dirigía hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de la torre.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Mario?

—No lo sé Luigi, pero por ahora debemos evitar que nos atrapen los guardias, debemos permanecer juntos ya que…

—¡Olvidalo! — exclamó Wario con un gran tono de enfado — ¡Nosotros no vamos a ir con ustedes perdedores!

—Escucha Wario, no voy a dejar que causes más alboroto del que ya has hecho, por su culpa nuestra misión en este lugar ha sido un gran fracaso — dijo Mario.

—¿Y qué harás para detenerme, pelear contra mí?

—Si es necesario, lo haré.

Mario y Wario se estaban preparando para pelear, pero fueron interrumpidos por la alarma que comenzó a sonar en el castillo.

—Mamma mia, en cualquier momento van a venir los guardias a buscarnos — se apresuró a decir Luigi, y era verdad, los guardias comenzaban a agruparse en la entrada principal del castillo.

—¡Vamos Luigi, no debemos dejar que nos vean! — Mario tomó a Luigi del brazo y lo arrastró hacia los arboles más cercanos.

—¡No dejare que me atrapen! — Wario comenzó a correr hacia el lado opuesto de donde se habían ido Mario y Luigi, a pesar de su tamaño, Wario era capaz de correr a una gran velocidad.

—Espérame Wario — dijo Waluigi, quien comenzó a correr detrás de él.

Al cabo de unos segundos, varios guardias patrullaban la zona en busca de los fugitivos, los guardias pegaso patrullaban el cielo, mientras los guardias unicornio iluminaban la zona con sus cuernos, uno de ellos casi descubre a Wario, quien tenía dificultades para esconderse detrás de un árbol.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora bro? — preguntó Luigi a Mario, quien estaba cubriéndose detrás de un arbusto.

—Por ahora debemos evitar que nos vean los guardias Luigi, y cuando tengamos la oportunidad, nos alejaremos del castillo, sígueme.

Pasaron un par de horas y los guardias seguían buscando a los fugitivos sin descanso, en una ocasión Luigi estuvo a punto de ser descubierto cuando resbaló sin querer al tratar de evitar a un guardia, pero para su suerte el guardia estaba distraído y no lo vio. Pese a no haber sido descubiertos, Mario había decidido que era momento de salir de los terrenos del castillo.

—Bien Luigi, ya es hora de salir de aquí.

—¿Tienes algún plan Mario?

—Estuve observando el movimiento de los guardias, y creo que he descubierto un patrón en sus movimientos, ¿ves a ese guardia?

Mario estaba señalando a un guardia que estaba vigilando la entrada principal del castillo, Luigi asintió con la cabeza.

—En cinco minutos el guardia va a dejar su puesto, la entrada va a estar desprotegida por unos segundos antes de que venga su remplazo, podemos aprovechar ese tiempo para salir.

—Pero Mario, es un poco arriesgado, no creo que podamos lograrlo.

—Debemos intentarlo Luigi, no podemos perder más tiempo en este lugar, tarde o temprano nos van a descubrir.

—Ok bro.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, y cuando vieron que el guardia comenzaba a alejarse, Mario y Luigi corrieron hacia la entrada, y justo antes de que pudieran salir, Luigi tropezó con una piedra, el ruido de su caída alertó a varios guardias.

—¿¡Quién está allí!?

—Mamma mia, ¡date prisa Luigi!

Luigi se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y ambos salieron del castillo corriendo hacia un callejón poco iluminado.

—Creo que los perdimos — dijo Mario al darse cuenta de que los guardias pasaron de largo el callejón.

No lejos de allí, Wario y Waluigi habían logrado ocultarse cerca de varios árboles y habían burlado a varios guardias que habían estado a punto de descubrirlos.

—Excelente, ya casi salimos de este castillo apestoso.

—Y no habrá nadie que nos lo impida, con los perdedores fuera del camino esto será fácil.

Ambos continuaron caminando sigilosamente hasta que llegaron a la parte posterior del jardín, donde visualizaron una gran muralla que marcaba el límite del castillo.

—¡Wahahahaha! ¡Lo hemos logrado, nadie va a capturar a Wario!

—Solo debemos atravesar esta pared para… — Waluigi no termino de hablar ya que había escuchado que alguien se acercaba — deben ser los guardias tontos.

—Sin los perdedores alrededor, nada nos impide darles una lección.

Pero los que se acercaban no eran guardias, sino varios animales que vivían en el jardín, estos se quedaron paralizados al ver a Wario y Waluigi.

—¡Fuera! — gritó Wario, y casi al instante los animales salieron huyendo hacia todos lados.

—Animales molestos — dijo Waluigi.

—Bien, larguémonos de aquí, yo iré primero.

Wario saltó hacia la rama de un árbol para tomar impulso, pero esta se rompió y Wario cayó al suelo.

—¡Estúpido Árbol!

—¡Wahahahaha!

—¡Esto apesta!

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

El ruido provocado por la caída de Wario había atraído a varios guardias que se acercaban rápidamente.

—¡Argh! ¡Esos inútiles de nuevo!

—Ahora qué vamos a... — Waluigi no terminó de hablar, ya que Wario había usado su cabeza de apoyo y había saltado la muralla del jardín, provocando que Waluigi quedara enterrado.

—Busquen bien, no deben estar lejos — dijo el guardia que aparentemente era el capitán, quien no había notado que en el suelo se encontraba una gorra de color morado con una L invertida.

—Capitán, creo que escuche algo, viene de allá. — Dijo uno de los guardias.

—¡Vamos, quizá sean los fugitivos!

Los guardias se alejaron, dejando a Waluigi aún enterrado en el suelo, del otro lado de la muralla Wario estaba impaciente.

—¡Date prisa! ¡El tiempo es oro!

Waluigi comenzó a salir del suelo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, ya que había sido enterrado totalmente por Wario, cuando por fin pudo salir se dispuso a saltar la muralla, al ser más alto y delgado que Wario no necesitó de ningún apoyo para saltar la muralla con facilidad, sin embargo, eso no impidió que su pie se quedara atorado en la parte superior, provocando que tropezara y cayera al suelo.

—¡Waaaaah!

—¡Deja de jugar y vámonos!

Waluigi se incorporó como pudo y ambos comenzaron a alejarse, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por alguien.

—Escuché que los inútiles de los guardias se fueron hace un momento, ¿qué pasó?

—No lo sé, escuche a uno decir que había escuchado algo y se fueron.

—Espero que vayan tras los perdedores.

Lo que no sabían es que el ruido que había escuchado uno de los guardias resultó ser un viejo poni que trabajaba de jardinero en los jardines del castillo.

—Ahora debemos regresar al tren y nos iremos de aquí, cuando volvamos al pueblo nos apoderaremos de todas las gemas y nos volveremos ricos wahahahaha.

—Ya puedo imaginar todas esas gemas en nuestros costales.

—¡Hahahaha! Todos sabrán quien es Wario cuando volvamos con…

Wario se interrumpió a sí mismo, él y Waluigi se miraron el uno al otro y un gesto de enfado podía verse en sus caras.

—¡Los perdedores tienen nuestras cosas! ¡No debiste dejarles nuestros costales!

—¡No trates de echarme la culpa! — se defendió Waluigi — ambos les dimos los costales que teníamos.

—Debemos encontrarlos antes de que los capturen, seguramente esos cabezas huecas no tienen idea de cómo usar ese artefacto, pero como yo soy un genio seguramente encontrare una solución.

—Si claro… — dijo Waluigi en voz baja.

—Nunca pensé que el poderoso Wario tuviera que salvar a Mario, pero preferiría tirar a un volcán todo lo que tengo antes que el se lo quede, en marcha.

Wario y Waluigi comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la entrada del castillo, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie, lo que no sabían es que Mario y Luigi ya se encontraban fuera del castillo, y se encontraban ocultos en un callejón mientras pensaban que hacer a continuación.

—Nuestra única opción es volver al tren, debemos escapar de esta ciudad y volver a Ponyville.

—¿Cómo llegaremos al tren? — preguntó Luigi — Las calles están muy vigiladas, y la estación del tren está muy lejos.

—Pienso que podríamos desplazarnos sobre los tejados de las casas, con suerte no habrá guardias pegaso que nos descubran.

—Buena idea bro.

Mario y Luigi comenzaron a subir hacia los tejados de las casas utilizando las paredes de apoyo, cuando llegaron al techo de una casa se dieron cuenta de que había varios guardias pegaso vigilando.

—Oh no, el cielo está vigilado, nos van a descubrir.

—Espera Luigi, parece que se están alejando.

Efectivamente, los guardias se alejaban, era una unidad enviada por la princesa Celestia para patrullar la ciudad en busca de la princesa Luna, y al no haber encontrado nada sospechoso en esa parte de la ciudad, se dirigían a otra área.

—Eso estuvo cerca, será mejor darnos prisa.

—Voy detrás de ti Mario.

Mario y Luigi comenzaron a alejarse saltando sobre los tejados, cuando de repente una voz familiar comenzó a llamarlos.

—¡Psst! Mario, Luigi.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es? — preguntó Mario.

De uno de los tejados se acercaba una poni azul con crin y cola de varios colores.

—¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Luigi.

—Estaba buscándolos — dijo — los busqué por horas, tuve que tener cuidado de que no me viera ningún guardia, y cuando pensé que nunca los encontraría decidí volar para buscarlos mejor, y es que no hay mejor poni voladora que yo, y fue cuando los vi subir hacia uno de los tejados y vine por ustedes.

—¿Por qué nos estabas buscando? — preguntó Mario.

—Twilight nos lo pidió a mí y a las demás, por cierto, ¿dónde están Wario y Waluigi?

—Nos separamos al escapar de la prisión, no creo que estén muy lejos.

—Eso espero, porque debemos ocultarlos cuanto antes, me sorprende que aún no los hayan descubierto.

—¿Y dónde nos vamos a ocultar? — preguntó Luigi.

—Pinkie le pidió a una de sus amigas que vive aquí en Canterlot que nos dejara quedarnos en su casa, es una casa bastante grande, y solo viven dos ponis en ella.

—Bien, vayamos en seguida — dijo Mario.

Mario y Luigi se apresuraron a bajar del tejado dando un gran salto, Rainbow Dash bajó planeando.

—Síganme — dijo Rainbow.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente a través de las calles de Canterlot hasta llegar a una gran casa, Rainbow Dash llamó a la puerta, esta se abrió y salió una poni rosada.

—De prisa, entren — dijo Pinkie Pie, apartándose para que Mario, Luigi y Rainbow Dash entraran.

Los tres entraron a la casa, y se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de una casa muy elegante, con una gran sala decorada con varios instrumentos musicales, y una gran cantidad de muebles lujosos.

—¿Aun no llegan las demás? — preguntó Rainbow Dash mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en un sofá bastante elegante.

—No — dijo Pinkie Pie luego de cerrar la puerta — eres la primera Rainbow, ¿y dónde están Wario y Waluigi?

—No lo sabemos — dijo Luigi un poco apenado.

—Bueno, no se preocupen, nuestras amigas los encontrarán — dijo Pinkie Pie muy animada.

—Tengo una pregunta Pinkie — dijo Mario — ¿de quién es esta casa?

—Oh, es de una vieja amiga, su nombre es…

—¿¡Qué hacen ellos en mi casa!?

Una poni había llegado a la sala, esta era una poni de color gris, con crin y cola de color negro, tenía ojos de color purpura, y un moño en el cuello del mismo color, y una llave de sol en su costado.

—¿¡Qué hacen ellos aquí!? ¡Son unos criminales!

—Tranquilízate Octavia — se apresuró a decir Pinkie — ellos son inocentes, no son malos.

—¡Yo estuve en la gala del galope Pinkie! ¡Y vi lo que pasó, la princesa Celestia ordenó que fueran enviados al Tártaro! — exclamó Octavia — cuando me preguntaste si podía hospedar a algunos de tus amigos nunca imagine que se trataría de ellos, voy a llamar a los guardias reales.

Octavia se dirigió a la puerta, pero Pinkie Pie se puso entre ella y la puerta.

—Debes creerme Octavia, ellos no son malos.

—Pero ellos…

—Confía en mí, ellos no fueron los responsables — Pinkie vio que Octavia dudaba de sus palabras, así que se apresuró a decir — hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo, y ambas amamos la música, claro que yo también amo el chocolate, las fiestas, los pasteles y…

—¡Reacciona Pinkie! — dijo Rainbow Dash

—¡Oh! Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es que yo no le mentiría a una de mis amigas, mucho menos pondría en peligro su vida, y menos si se trata de ti, ya que me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana Marble.

Octavia miró fijamente a Pinkie a los ojos y retrocedió lentamente.

—No sabía que yo significara tanto para ti.

—Pues claro tontita — Pinkie abrazó a Octavia y esta le devolvió el abrazo — ya sabes que yo me preocupo por todos mis amigos.

—Quien me preocupa es Vinyl, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando los vea.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta principal, y una poni entró a la casa, esta era una poni de color blanco con crin y cola de color azul, tenía unos lentes de sol a pesar de que era de noche, y usaba unos audífonos que no la dejaban escuchar a su alrededor, caminó a través de la sala y se detuvo frente a los demás, todos pensaron que iba a decir algo, pero simplemente hizo un gesto con su pezuña mientras sonreía, y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras.

—Se ve que es alguien de muy pocas palabras — dijo Mario.

—Ella prefiere expresarse con música, nos conocemos desde hace varios años, y aunque es mi mejor amiga, su gusto por la música es totalmente distinto al mío, yo toco música clásica con un grupo de músicos, y ella prefiere ir a eventos más casuales… ¿pero dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Octavia Melody, y la poni que acaban de ver es Vinyl Scratch.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Mario.

—Y yo soy Luigi.

—Un placer conocerlos, y lamento como me comporté hace un momento.

—Descuida, lo entendemos — dijo Mario — mi hermano Luigi y yo estamos aquí para ayudar a su princesa.

—Pero si ustedes no fueron los responsables, ¿quién fue?

—Se los diré en cuanto todos estemos reunidos — dijo Mario.

—En ese caso, prepararé un té, es muy bueno para los nervios.

Pasaron varios minutos que parecían horas en los cuales Octavia había preparado té para todos y había tomado unas galletas de la cocina, y todos se encontraban en la sala bebiendo el té, todo estaba muy tranquilo, con la excepción de Luigi, quien se había quemado la lengua con el té, al cabo de varios minutos Rainbow Dash se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada, y dudo que el té pueda hacer que me calme en este momento, iré a buscar a nuestras amigas.

—Tus amigas vienen hacia acá.

Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y vieron a Vinyl Scratch bajando las escaleras, solo que esta vez no tenía sus audífonos ni sus lentes de sol, y se podía ver que tenía ojos color rojo.

—Oh Vinyl — dijo Octavia — ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Las vi a través de una de las ventanas de arriba.

En menos de un minuto llamaron a la puerta, Pinkie Pie abrió y, efectivamente, en la entrada se encontraban Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity.

—¡Chicas! — exclamó Rainbow Dash — estaba a punto de salir a buscarlas.

—Descuida terrón de azúcar, ya estamos aquí — dijo Applejack.

—¿Y cómo les fue?

—Twilight tuvo que ir a dejar a Spike en la estación del tren para que volviera a Ponyville, mientras nosotras buscamos alrededor del castillo, desafortunadamente no pudimos encontrarlos y decidimos volver, ¿qué hay de ti Rainbow? — preguntó Rarity.

—Logré encontrar a Mario y Luigi.

—Oh no — dijo Fluttershy — eso significa que Wario y Waluigi deben estar perdidos, espero que no los hayan capturado.

—Nos preocuparemos por ellos luego — dijo Twilight Sparkle — debo hablar con Mario.

—Yo también quiero hablar contigo — dijo Mario.

Todos se disponían a escuchar lo que Mario y Twilight tenían que decir, excepto Vinyl Scratch, quien se disponía a salir de la casa luego de haber bebido una soda que había sacado del refrigerador.

—¿Qué le sucedió a la princesa Luna? — preguntó Twilight.

—Fue secuestrada, desconocemos como fue, ya que quienes lo vieron fueron Wario y Waluigi, pero sabemos quién fue.

—¿Y quién fue?

—Su nombre es Bowser, estoy seguro que él envió a varios de sus subordinados a secuestrar a tu princesa, ellos se hacen llamar los Koopalings…

—¿Qué es un koopa? — preguntó Pinkie Pie — suena como un platillo de comida.

—¿Comida? — preguntó Luigi.

—No importa, así es Pinkie Pie — dijo Twilight — pero yo también tengo esa pregunta, ¿qué es un koopa?

—Son un tipo de tortugas que habitan en nuestro mundo — dijo Mario — hay varios rangos entre ellos, y Bowser es el rey de los koopa, aunque debo aclarar que no todos los koopa son malos, en cuanto a los koopalings, son jóvenes koopa que siempre están con Bowser y le ayudan en sus planes, podría decirse que son sus hijos, aunque su verdadero hijo es Bowser Jr, y me temo que fue el quien robó tu libro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hace mucho tiempo fui víctima de Bowser Jr, en una ocasión se disfrazó de mí y ocasionó un gran caos en una isla que se encuentra en nuestro mundo, y todos pensaron que había sido yo, tuve que limpiar mi nombre… y de paso la isla entera, y me temo que tendré que volver a limpiar mi nombre esta vez.

—Pero no estarás solo Mario, yo te ayudare esta vez.

—Gracias bro.

—Espera un momento — dijo Twilight — ¿quieres decir que ese tal Bowser Jr se disfrazó de ti para robarme?

—Así es — dijo Mario — aunque su disfraz tiene un defecto, y es que es totalmente azul, no puede imitar los colores de mi traje, por eso lo usa de noche, o en lugares sin luz, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que no soy yo.

—¿Y cómo es que Bowser pudo llegar a este mundo?

—Hace unos días, cuando estábamos en nuestro mundo, al profesor Elvin Gadd le fue robado un dispositivo capaz de crear portales a otras dimensiones, pensamos que no les serviría para nada, ya que era un dispositivo sin acabar, pero de alguna manera lograron activarlo y llegaron aquí, nosotros llegamos gracias a este que está acabado, y que ya conoces.

Mario le mostró el dispositivo a Twilight, y esta se dispuso a examinarlo detenidamente, ya lo había visto antes en una ocasión, sin embargo, esta vez sus ojos se enfocaron en un pequeño cristal que se encontraba sobre la antena, este cambiaba de color a intervalos.

—¿¡Me puedes decir de dónde has sacado este cristal!? — preguntó con mucha emoción e impaciencia.

—El profesor Gadd nos dijo que lo encontró en las ruinas de una civilización de hace miles de años.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Todos se sorprendieron por el grito que dio Twilight.

—¿Qué sucede Twi? — preguntó Applejack.

—Estos cristales se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo, leí sobre ellos en los archivos de Star Swirl el barbado, y efectivamente, permiten hacer viajes a otras dimensiones.

—¿Pero cómo funcionan? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—La magia de los unicornios es capaz de activar este cristal, con ellos puedes viajar a otra dimensión, pero son peligrosos, ya que puedes terminar en un mundo hostil si no le indicas al cristal a dónde quieres ir exactamente, leí que hace mucho tiempo había una civilización que descubrió varios misterios de estos cristales, y con ellos formaron un vínculo con otra civilización.

—Entonces esa civilización seguramente estaba en nuestro mundo — dijo Luigi atónito.

—Eso parece, también leí que si el cristal se utilizaba constantemente, este adquiría un vínculo directo entre los mundos conectados, seguramente por eso estos cristales estaban en su mundo, para que pudieran venir a este.

—¿Y es posible viajar a otros mundos sin necesidad de los cristales? — preguntó Rarity.

—Sí, y no — dijo Twilight — cada mundo tiene su propia esencia, de modo que es posible realizar un hechizo que te transporte directamente hacia ese lugar, pero solo los cristales nos pueden proporcionar ese dato, de modo que sin ellos no es posible descubrir la esencia del otro mundo y viajar hacia él.

—Mario y Luigi llegaron directamente a Ponyville, de hecho se estrellaron en mi casa — dijo Rainbow Dash — ¿eso quiere decir que esa civilización se encontraba en lo que ahora es Ponyville?

—No estoy segura de eso Rainbow, los cristales no son muy exactos con la ubicación, aunque tampoco deberían enviarte tan lejos de tu destino, si los enviaron a Ponyville es probable que esa civilización hubiera estado en lo que ahora es el bosque Everfree.

Twilight miró el cristal una vez más, después le devolvió el dispositivo a Mario.

—Ahora estoy totalmente convencida de que ustedes no son malos.

—Gracias — dijeron Mario y Luigi al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora debemos encontrar a sus amigos antes de que los capturen.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente, y dos figuras entraron asustando a todos.

—¡Yeahhhh! ¡Soy yo! ¡El gran Wario!

—¡Waluigi time!

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!? — preguntó Twilight muy enojada mientras trataba de levantarse luego de haber caído por el susto.

—Es mi entrada triunfal, ¿te gustó? — preguntó Wario como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? — preguntó Luigi, quien también trataba de incorporarse del suelo.

—Ella nos dijo — dijo Waluigi mientras señalaba a Vinyl Sctratch, quien entraba nuevamente a la casa y les volvía a hacer un gesto con la pezuña mientras se dirigía nuevamente a las escaleras.

—Nosotras no pudimos encontrarlos luego de buscar por horas, ¿cómo lo hizo? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—No tengo idea — dijo Octavia.

—Tengo una pregunta Twilight — se apresuró a decir Mario — ¿por qué nos buscaron tus amigas y tú, y nos ayudaron a escondernos? Pensé que desconfiabas de nosotros.

—Así era, hasta que leí esto.

Twilight le entregó a Mario la nota que la princesa Luna había escrito antes de ser secuestrada, Mario la leyó y después se la dio a Luigi para que la leyera.

—La princesa Luna no los reconoció, así que ustedes no podían ser los enemigos de su visión, pero debía cerciorarme primero, no quería que…

—¿¡También tuvo esa visión!? — preguntaron Mario y Luigi al mismo tiempo.

Twilight los miró con sorpresa, no podía creer que alguien más supiera de la visión que había tenido la princesa Luna, pero sabía que ya era hora de que todos lo supieran, así que decidió contarles todo.

**Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11: La búsqueda empieza

**Capítulo 11: La búsqueda empieza**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

La princesa Peach se encontraba en el balcón de su castillo observando el cielo, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a su lado.

—Princesa Peach, ¿qué hace despierta a estas horas de la noche?

—Oh, Toadsworth, no te había visto, estaba pensando en lo que ha sucedido en estos días.

—Ya veo, supongo que es normal que no pueda dormir, pero puede ser peligroso que este expuesta sola a estas horas de la noche.

—No te preocupes Toadsworth, es una noche tranquila, y ambos sabemos que nuestros peores enemigos no se encuentran en este mundo, lo que sea que haya quedado en el reino no se compara, y estoy segura de que los guardias podrán protegernos en caso de que ocurra algo.

—Tiene razón princesa…

—Me preocupa más el lugar donde ellos están, seguramente el mundo al que fueron ya tenía bastantes problemas sin que nuestros enemigos decidieran viajar hacia allá, me preocupan los daños que puedan ocasionar.

—Pero no olvide que en la visión de Merlon usted también corre peligro princesa.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por los demás, sabes tan bien como yo que nuestros enemigos son capaces de todo, aunque me tranquiliza que Mario y Luigi hayan viajado para advertirles, y con suerte, poder detener un gran desastre.

—Tiene razón princesa, el maestro Mario nunca nos ha defraudado, y si tenemos en cuenta que fue con el maestro Luigi entonces tenemos más posibilidades de triunfar, aunque todavía me preocupa que esos dos hayan ido con ellos.

—¿Te refieres a Wario y Waluigi? La verdad es que tenía mis dudas, pero los conocemos muy bien, y sabemos que harían cualquier cosa por dinero, mi intención era reclutarlos para nuestra causa antes de que Bowser lo hiciera, pensaba ofrecerles un pago por ayudarnos.

—Ellos solo piensan en tesoros, pero no negare que cuando se lo proponen pueden ser de gran ayuda.

La princesa Peach seguía contemplando el cielo, como si esperara algo, Toadsworth se dio cuenta de la mirada de la princesa.

—Princesa Peach, ¿no piensa dormir?

La princesa Peach miró a Toadsworth y lanzó una última mirada al cielo antes de responder.

—Si Toadsworth, iré a dormir.

Toadsworth la miró.

—Princesa, ¿esperaba ver algo en el cielo? — preguntó Toadsworth con mucha curiosidad.

—Ayer en la noche vi una lluvia de estrellas, pensé que hoy podría verlas de nuevo, quizá sea una señal.

—¿Qué clase de señal?

—Tal vez sea la señal de que algo… o alguien se acerca.

—Se refiere a…

—Asi es Toadsworth, pero me temo que esta noche no fue la indicada, tal vez mañana…

La princesa Peach entró al castillo seguida de Toadsworth, quien antes de cerrar la puerta del balcón lanzo una última mirada al cielo tratando de visualizar algo, pero nada parecía fuera de lo común, así que decidió cerrar la puerta, después de algunos minutos una lluvia de estrellas resplandecía en el cielo, los Toads que vigilaban el castillo se detuvieron a contemplar la lluvia de estrellas, pero nadie sabía lo que significaba.

**Equestria**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Canterlot, el clima era agradable, y el cielo estaba despejado, era la ocasión perfecta para celebrar eventos y divertirse, sin embargo, en las calles de Canterlot nadie se divertía, ya que había sucedido una tragedia en la gran gala del galope, y varios guardias patrullaban las calles en busca de la princesa Luna, y de unos seres que eran considerados culpables de un ataque en el castillo de Canterlot, que había tenido como consecuencia el secuestro de la princesa Luna. Pero lo que nadie se imaginaba es que los sospechosos se encontraban en una casa que se encontraba alejada del castillo.

—Increible — dijo Mario — así que, efectivamente, la princesa Luna tuvo la misma visión.

Twilight había terminado de contar a todos los presentes acerca de la visión que había tenido la princesa Luna así como de los cuatro enemigos conocidos y de los cuatro enemigos desconocidos, todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Wario y Waluigi, que se encontraban sentados en unos sillones bebiendo té y comiendo galletas.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho, Twilight? — preguntó Applejack.

—No había tenido la oportunidad, nunca pudimos estar a solas, y pensaba que ellos eran los enemigos desconocidos de la visión de la princesa.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Fluttershy asustada.

—Debemos ver a la princesa Celestia cuanto antes — dijo Mario — ahora que ustedes saben la verdad seguramente ella nos escuchará.

—Me temo que es imposible — dijo Twilight, con un sentimiento de tristeza — la princesa Celestia fue atacada por la reina de los simuladores, Chrysalis, quise ayudarla, pero la última vez que Celestia y Chrysalis se enfrentaron la reina era más fuerte y pudo derrotarla, ignoro si en esta ocasión era igual, ya que Chrysalis la atacó por sorpresa, pero no quise arriesgarme, yo era la única que lo había visto… pero la princesa…

—Hiciste bien Twilight — dijo Rarity mientras se acercaba para consolarla — si te hubiera atacado, seguramente se hubiera hecho pasar por ti y nos habría puesto una trampa.

—No sabía que la princesa Celestia también había sido atacada — dijo Octavia — luego de la explosión en la torre del castillo, varios guardias nos dijeron que debíamos evacuarlo inmediatamente y no pude averiguar nada, aunque Beauty Brass me dijo que antes de salir le pareció ver que alguien se escondía dentro del castillo, pero no pudo ver quien era, y cuando quiso averiguar quién era, la poni ya no estaba allí.

—Tengo una pregunta — dijo Luigi — ¿qué es un simulador?

—Son seres parecidos a los ponis — dijo Twilight — pero tienen apariencia de insecto y pueden cambiar de forma, son capases de transformarse físicamente en otros ponis, de hecho, la reina Chrysalis tenía mi apariencia cuando atacó a Celestia y por eso no se defendió, pensó que se trataba de mí y no de una impostora.

—Oh no.

—Y eso no es todo, son capaces de drenar el amor de los demás y volverse más poderosos.

—Oye Twilight, cuando nos hablaste acerca de la visión de la princesa Luna dijiste que pudo reconocer a cuatro de los enemigos, ¿acaso la reina Chrysalis era uno de ellos? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Así es Rainbow, pero no solo ella, también Discord, Nightmare Moon y el rey Sombra.

—¿Discord? — preguntó Fluttershy — pero Twilight, Discord se ha reformado, ahora es nuestro amigo.

—¿Y qué hay de Nightmare Moon? — preguntó Rarity — la princesa Luna no volvería a convertirse en ese ser despreciable.

—No olviden al rey Sombra — dijo Pinkie Pie — fue destruido luego de lo que ocurrió en el Imperio de Cristal.

—No tengo idea de cómo podrían convertirse en nuestros enemigos, pero debemos estar alertas — dijo Twilight, quien se dirigió a Mario — ¿podrías decirnos algo de los enemigos que nosotras desconocemos?

—Okie dokie — dijo Mario — ya te he mencionado a Bowser, otro de los enemigos es Wart, una rana gigante que nos dio varios problemas a Luigi y a mí en varias ocasiones, intentó apoderarse del mundo de los sueños hace mucho tiempo. Luigi, otros amigos y yo logramos detenerlo, creímos que no volveríamos a verlo, pero se volvió aliado de Bowser, y formaron un ejército más poderoso, King Boo es otro de los enemigos y el rey de los Boo, él es quien más problemas me ha dado, ya que pudo vencerme en más de una ocasión, por suerte Luigi siempre estuvo ahí para salvarme.

—Y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces — dijo Luigi.

—Disculpen, pero… ¿qué es un Boo? — preguntó Fluttershy un poco nerviosa.

—Son fantasmas — dijo Luigi — y la verdad es que no me agradan en lo absoluto.

—A mí tampoco me gustan los fantasmas — dijo Fluttershy.

—El último de los enemigos es quizá el más peligroso de todos, o lo fue hace mucho tiempo, Smithy, hace mucho tiempo intentó apoderarse de nuestro mundo por medio de un ejército de máquinas, la verdad es que necesité toda la ayuda posible, desde la princesa, un príncipe de otro reino, un ser fuera de mi mundo… hasta de Bowser.

—¿¡Bowser!? — preguntó Twilight muy impresionada.

—Lo sé, es difícil de creer — admitió Mario — pero Smithy había tomado el control de su castillo, de modo que para recuperarlo tuvo que trabajar con nosotros, pensé que después de eso dejaría de atacarnos, pero me equivoque, no importa cuántas veces nos veamos forzados a trabajar juntos, nunca va a desistir de sus planes de conquistar el Mushroom Kingdom.

—¿Ese es el lugar de donde vienen? — preguntó Twilight.

—Así es — dijo Mario.

—¿Y Luigi no te ayudó contra Smithy? — preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Me hubiera encantado — dijo Luigi — pero no siempre tenemos aventuras juntos, aunque por mi está bien, prefiero tener una vida más pacifica sin tantas preocupaciones. Mario es el héroe por excelencia, aunque si me necesita en algo sabe que puede contar conmigo… casi siempre — dijo Luigi un poco avergonzado — la verdad es que a veces pienso que lo que hace Mario es demasiado para mí.

—Eso no es cierto Luigi — dijo Mario — tú también eres un héroe, y de hecho, me atrevería a decir que muchas veces eres mejor que yo.

—¿Y qué hay de ellos? — preguntó Pinkie de nuevo señalando a Wario y Waluigi, que se habían quedado dormidos — ¿no los ayudan?

—Solo si hay algún tesoro involucrado, o algún otro tipo de recompensa — dijo Mario — pero casi siempre ellos tienen aventuras por separado… o al menos Wario las tiene.

—Bien, ahora ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos — dijo Twilight — nosotras sabemos cómo tratar con las amenazas de este lugar, y ustedes del suyo, debemos trabajar en equipo para poder detenerlos.

—Estoy de acuerdo — dijo Mario — Luigi y yo las ayudaremos.

—Oh yeah — dijo Luigi.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Necesitamos encontrar los elementos de la armonía — dijo Twilight — la princesa Luna los escondió en algún lugar de Equestria, con ellos tendremos más posibilidades de derrotar a los enemigos que se nos presenten.

—¿Y cómo los vamos a encontrar? — preguntó Pinkie Pie — podrían estar en cualquier parte, no sabemos dónde buscar, nos tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarlos.

—La princesa Luna dice en su nota que este papel tiene la esencia de uno de los elementos, si pudiera rastrearlo…

—Nosotros podemos rastrearlo — dijo Mario.

Twilight miró sorprendida mientras Mario sacaba del bolsillo el artefacto del profesor Elvin Gadd.

—¿Puedes rastrear cosas con eso? — preguntó Twilight.

—Desde luego, el profesor Gadd me enseñó cómo se usa, necesitaré la nota.

Twilight le entregó el papel, y Mario accionó un botón, el dispositivo que tenía en la mano comenzó a escanear el papel y después de unos segundos una flecha apareció en una de las pantallas del dispositivo mostrando la dirección a donde se tenían que dirigir.

—¡Bingo! — exclamó Luigi.

—Déjame ver — dijo Twilight.

Mario le entregó el dispositivo a Twilight, y esta lo inspeccionó, al cabo de unos segundos se lo devolvió a Mario

—De acuerdo con el dispositivo, tenemos que ir hacia el sur, necesitamos volver a Ponyville.

—Tendrá que ser mañana, es muy tarde y ya no hay trenes de ida hacia Ponyville — dijo Octavia.

—¿Cómo llegaremos a la estación? — preguntó Luigi — seguramente habrá muchos guardias vigilando.

—Ya pensaremos en algo, Luigi — dijo Mario.

—Por ahora todos deberíamos dormir — dijo Octavia.

—Pues ellos ya se nos adelantaron — dijo Twilight al ver a Wario y Waluigi dormidos en un sillón — me recuerdan a Spike.

Mario se acercó a ellos tratando de despertarlos.

—Oigan, despierten, deberían enterarse de lo que sucede.

—Cierra la boca — dijo Wario de mal humor antes de volver a dormir.

—¿Seguro que nos van a ayudar? — preguntó Twilight.

—No te preocupes Twilight, son muy fuertes — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Aunque ellos llegaron por accidente — dijo Mario — la misión era solo para Luigi y para mí, seguramente ellos se enteraron de nuestros planes y nos siguieron pensando que podrían encontrar algún tesoro en este lugar.

—Aunque me tranquiliza que no estén con Bowser — dijo Luigi.

—Tienes razón bro, no necesitamos más enemigos.

—¿Tesoros? Entonces yo me encargo.

Twilight se acercó hacia Wario y Waluigi, se paró cerca de ellos y comenzó a hablarles para despertarlos.

—Oigan, despierten, tengo algo que decirles, ¡despierten!

Wario y Waluigi despertaron, aunque no del todo, y Wario, aun con sueño, observaba a Twilight.

—¿Qué hace aquí un unithornio parlante?

—¿Cómo me llamaste? — preguntó Twilight confundida.

—Unithornio… ah, ¡eres tú!, ¿sabías que te pareces a un unithornio? Como sea, ¿¡qué quieres!?

—¿Qué es un unitornio? — preguntó Pinkie Pie — deben ser muy amigables si dices que se parecen a Twilight.

—Eso no importa ahora — dijo Twilight — quiero contratarlos.

—¿Contratarnos? — preguntó Waluigi.

—Exactamente.

—¿De qué se trata? — preguntó Wario, aun con sueño.

—Por favor, ayúdenos a rescatar a las princesas Celestia y Luna, y a salvar mi mundo, serian de gran ayuda para nuestra misión.

—Pues estas de suerte. Yo, el gran Wario, soy un experto en rescatar princesas.

—Si claro — dijo Mario en voz baja.

—¡Peach no es la única princesa que existe!

—Si tenemos éxito estoy segura de que la princesa Celestia los va a recompensar con muchos tesoros — dijo Twilight.

Wario la miró por unos segundos, luego miró a Waluigi, este tenía la mirada llena de avaricia igual que él.

—De acuerdo — dijo Wario — me vendría bien algún tesoro de este lugar.

—Gracias.

Wario y Waluigi se quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

—Pensé que sería más difícil convencerlos — dijo Twilight — he leído de la avaricia de los dragones, y supuse que al ofrecerles tesoros no dudarían en ayudarnos.

—Luigi y yo los conocemos desde que éramos niños, si hay algo que nunca rechazarían son tesoros.

—Aunque no siempre juegan limpio — dijo Luigi.

—Son como Spike, el jamás rechaza gemas — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—De acuerdo, es hora de dormir — dijo Twilight

—Hay varias camas disponibles en el segundo piso — dijo Octavia — aunque me temo que no van a ser suficientes.

—Mario y yo podemos dormir en los sillones — dijo Luigi.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches — dijo Octavia.

Mario y Luigi se dirigieron a un par de sillones que había cerca de donde estaban Wario y Waluigi mientras Octavia dirigía a las demás hacia las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso se dirigieron hacia unas habitaciones donde habían varias camas, en una cama grande se acostaron Applejack y Rarity, no era la primera vez que compartían cama, ya que antes habían compartido cama cuando tuvieron que dormir en la biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle, esta se había acostado en una cama más pequeña, igual que Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se habían acostado en otra cama grande.

—Duerman bien — dijo Octavia mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Buenas noches — dijeron las demás al unísono.

Rarity y Applejack se durmieron casi al instante, igual que Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, pero Twilight Sparkle aún se encontraba despierta.

—Espero que todo salga bien — dijo en voz baja.

Lejos de ahí, en las cuevas de Canterlot había mucho movimiento, un gran número de tropas se estaba preparando para salir, y dos alicornios se encontraban encerradas en una gran esfera de energía, una de ellas estaba inconsciente, y la otra trataba de salir de la esfera mientras gritaba.

—¿¡Qué le han hecho a mi hermana!? ¡Van a pagar muy caro por esto!

La princesa Luna trataba de liberarse mientras Bowser se acercaba a ella.

—¡Ya cállate si no quieres que te pase lo mismo!

—Me temo que no puedo hacer lo mismo con ella, al menos no de momento — dijo Chrysalis.

—¿Por qué? Ya no la soporto.

—¿Olvidas que fue ella quien escondió los elementos de la armonía? Sin ella no podremos saber dónde se encuentran.

—Date prisa Bowser, mis tropas y yo estamos ansiosos por un poco de acción — dijo Wart, quien había sido elegido para ir en busca de uno de los elementos de la armonía y solo estaba esperando que le dijeran la localización de un elemento.

—¡Habla de una vez! ¡Donde están esos elementos! — dijo Bowser.

—¡Nunca lo sabrán!

La princesa Luna seguía tratando de salir de la esfera mientras Smithy se acercaba a Chrysalis.

—¿Quién va a remplazar a la pony blanca en el castillo?

—No habrá necesidad de reemplazarla, antes de traerla tomé su apariencia y le dije a los guardias que me iba a ausentar del castillo.

—Bien pensado — dijo Smithy — al menos alguien tiene cerebro en esta misión.

Bowser miraba a Smithy con un gesto de enfado.

—Sin embargo, Mario pudo escapar. Yaridovich logró infiltrarse en el castillo y cuando volvió me dijo que antes de que los guardias se dieran cuenta Mario y los otros escaparon de su celda, y poco tiempo después escapó del castillo y… ¡cuidado!

La princesa Luna había roto la esfera y se preparaba para atacar a todos los presentes.

—¡Ahora verán!

La princesa Luna lanzó un rayo directamente hacia Chrysalis, quien apenas pudo defenderse lanzando otro rayo, estos chocaron y el rayo de Chrysalis pudo contener al de Luna, pero el rayo de Luna se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y el rayo de Chrysalis iba retrocediendo.

—¡Pagaras por haber atacado a mi hermana!

Smithy se interpuso entre el rayo de Luna, que estaba a punto de impactar a Chrysalys mientras colocaba una espada enfrente del rayo, y esta comenzó a absorber la energía del rayo.

—¿¡Qué es eso!? — preguntó Luna muy impresionada.

—¡Ahora Bowyer!

Un ser que tenía forma de arco salió de un túnel y en menos de un segundo disparó a la princesa Luna una flecha, la princesa Luna se quedó inmóvil mientras Chrysalis trataba de mantenerse en pie y Smithy se acercaba a la princesa Luna.

—Debo agradecerte, pony, has recargado casi totalmente a Exor — dijo Smithy mientras blandía la espada cerca de Luna — supongo que recuerdas a Exor, ¿verdad Bowser?

—¡Cierra la boca Smithy! — dijo Bowser con un tono de enfado.

—Ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? — preguntó Smithy mientras veía a Luna — por lo visto, el insecto no tiene energía suficiente para volver a encerrarte, y la flecha de Bowyer no podrá contenerte mucho.

—No pensé que Luna tuviera tanta energía luego del ataque de los koopalings — se excusó Chrysalis — y ya que no he podido absorber demasiada energía…

—Subestimar a los enemigos conlleva al fracaso — dijo Smithy — pregúntale a Bowser.

—¡Te voy a…!

—Lord Bowser, King Boo ha vuelto — un koopa se acercaba hacia Bowser con King Boo a su lado.

—Parece que me he perdido de algo muy interesante — dijo King Boo.

—Qué bueno que llegas, ¿qué averiguaste?

—Antes de que nos diga lo que averiguó, necesitaremos sus servicios — dijo Smithy — ¿puedes hacer algo con esas dos?

Smithy señaló hacia donde se encontraban Luna y Celestia, King Boo se acercó lentamente.

—Esto será divertido.

—Un momento — dijo Bowser, quien se había acercado hacia la princesa Luna, con un dispositivo que tenía un cristal en la punta de la antena — se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Wart se preparaba para salir de las cuevas de Canterlot con varias tropas acompañándolo.

—¿Ya sabes a donde tienes que ir, Wart? — preguntó Bowser.

—Por supuesto, a un pueblo llamado Appleloosa.

—Deberíamos darle las gracias al profesor Gadd, su invento ha sido muy útil, veré si puedo hacer algo más con él.

—En ese caso yo me voy.

—Cuando averigüe donde se encuentra el siguiente elemento mandaremos a otro grupo en su búsqueda.

Wart comenzó a alejarse acompañado de varios shy guys, bob-ombs y simuladores mientras Bowser regresaba a las cuevas donde se encontraban sus tropas, King Boo, Smithy, la reina Chrysalis y dos retratos que tenían aprisionadas a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna. Mientras Bowser, Smithy y Chrysalis discutían nuevamente, Lemmy se acercaba a Iggy, quien estaba en un rincón de la cueva.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Iggy? — preguntó Lemmy.

—Estoy leyendo el libro que trajo Ludwig, tiene escritos muy interesantes y hechizos que me gustaría probar con mi cetro, pero algunos se ven muy complicados, incluso para los magikoopa.

—Ese libro se ve aburrido, y yo también me estoy aburriendo.

—Pero gracias a este libro averiguamos quién tenía los elementos de la armonía, y aunque no los conseguimos, aún podemos rastrearlos — dijo Iggy mientras Lemmy se divertía jugando con una bomba sobre una gran pelota.

—Es aburrido, me gustaría poder hacer algo para divertirme.

—¿Te gustan los juegos?

Dos simuladores se habían acercado a Iggy y Lemmy mientras uno de ellos hacia la pregunta.

—Me encantan los juegos — respondió Lemmy.

—¿Necesitan algo? — preguntó Iggy.

—No realmente — respondió uno de los simuladores — es solo que nosotros también estamos aburridos, cuando tuvimos que escondernos cerca del Imperio de Cristal nuestra reina nos ordenó vigilar varias noches, y lo cierto es que comenzábamos a aburrirnos por no tener nada que hacer.

—¿Qué clase de juegos hay en este mundo? — preguntó Lemmy.

—Hay carreras, rodeos, competencias de vuelo…

—¿Escuchaste Iggy? Podemos ver competencias de vuelo.

—Hace unos días hubo una exhibición de vuelo en Ponyville, en un estadio que construyeron — dijo el otro simulador — supe del evento cuando estuvimos en el Imperio de Cristal, pero no podíamos asistir, teníamos que vigilar y además estábamos muy lejos.

—Quiero ver una exhibición de vuelo — dijo Lemmy.

—Lo siento, pero tendrías que viajar un par de días al pasado para poder ver una, y no creo que sea posible…

—¿Se podría con esto? — preguntó Iggy mientras le mostraba el libro que estaba leyendo al simulador — aquí dice que con este hechizo se puede viajar al pasado.

—Interesante — dijo el simulador — pero aquí dice que el efecto solo dura unos segundos.

—Apuesto a que con mi cetro podré ayudar con eso — dijo Iggy — los magikoopas me han enseñado mucho de magia, ¡esto va a ser divertido!

—¡Me agrada, vamos! — dijo Lemmy mientras tomaba varias bombas y comenzaba a jugar con ellas.

—¿Para qué quieres las bombas? — preguntó uno de los simuladores.

—Quizá podamos divertirnos más en ese evento, todavía quedan varias bombas que trajo Ludwig — dijo Iggy con una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba su cetro.

—Me agradan ustedes dos — dijo el simulador sonriendo — vamos a hacer el viaje más divertido, ¿estás listo niño?

—¡Totalmente jaja!

—Espera un momento — dijo el otro simulador — no podemos ir así, nos van a descubrir.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos simuladores se transformaron en un par de guardias unicornio.

—Perfecto, ahora nadie sabrá quienes somos.

—Vamos a darles un espectáculo que jamás olvidaran.

—¡Vamos a la exhibición! — dijo Lemmy muy animado.

Iggy puso su cetro en el cuerno del simulador, este comenzó a emitir un brillo verde y desaparecieron, después de varios segundos volvieron a aparecer mientras reían enérgicamente, nadie sabía que ellos habían causado una de las peores desgracias en la historia de Ponyville.

Al día siguiente, Twilight Sparkle se preparaba para regresar a Ponyville, se había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana tratando de hacer un plan con Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity. Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy habían ido a la estación de tren de Canterlot con el fin de averiguar qué camino podían tomar para llegar.

—Esto sería más fácil si supiéramos por dónde ir, terrón de azúcar — dijo Applejack — Twilight, tú vivías aquí antes, ¿cuál es el camino más rápido para llegar a la estación?

—Tendríamos que recorrer la avenida principal de la ciudad — dijo Twilight — la estación de tren no está muy lejos, pero seguramente habrá mucha vigilancia, veremos qué camino podemos tomar cuando Fluttershy y Pinkie regresen.

—Lo que todavía no se es como vamos a llegar sin que los descubran — dijo Rainbow Dash mientras señalaba con su pezuña a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi, quienes se encontraban en la sala.

—¿Seguro que no podemos ayudarlas? — preguntó Mario.

—Descuiden, nosotras nos encargamos — dijo Rarity.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea — dijo Octavia, quien había salido de la cocina — Vinyl y yo tenemos una casa pequeña en Ponyville, solemos ir a menudo cuando tenemos eventos en Ponyville o cuando queremos tomar vacaciones allí, y a veces viajamos con varios instrumentos musicales, no creo que sea raro si nos ven con varios estuches para instrumentos musicales en la estación del tren.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

—Bienvenidas — dijo Octavia.

—¿Cómo está la situación? — preguntó Twilight.

—Hay varios guardias patrullando las calles — dijo Fluttershy nerviosamente.

—¡Pero hay un callejón que casi no está vigilado! — dijo Pinkie Pie muy animada — tardaríamos más en llegar a la estación, pero es más seguro.

—En ese caso tenemos que darnos prisa — dijo Twilight — Rainbow, ¿puedes ayudar a Octavia a traer los estuches para instrumentos musicales? Tenemos que ver cuales podemos usar.

—Entendido Twilight.

—Luigi y yo las ayudaremos — dijo Mario.

—Oh yeah — dijo Luigi.

—¡Me rehúso a esconderme en una caja! — gritó Wario.

—¡Es humillante! — secundó Waluigi.

Tiempo después, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Octavia y Vinyl se encontraban en la estación del tren, habían tenido que caminar por un callejón que conducía a la tienda de donas de Joe. Pese a las insistencias de Pinkie por querer comer donas tuvieron que seguir hasta llegar a la estación, a su lado se encontraba lo que parecía ser un estuche de violonchelo, un estuche de tuba, un estuche de tambor y una gran caja que aparentemente contenía una consola de sonido, esta tenía escrito DJ Pon-3 en la tapa.

—Bien — dijo el poni de la taquilla — un viaje a Ponyville para ocho.

—Asi es — dijo Twilight.

—Muy bien, sus cosas serán llevadas al último vagón.

—Gracias.

—Esta caja pesa demasiado… — dijo un poni terrestre que trataba de alzar la gran caja que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Permíteme — dijo uno de sus compañeros, quien era un unicornio y realizaba un hechizo para llevar la caja al vagón.

—El tren sale en diez minutos, les sugiero que suban — dijo el poni de la taquilla.

Todas subieron al tren mientras el poni maquinista conversaba con el poni de la taquilla, no se habían dado cuenta de que seis ponis habían aparecido detrás de un edificio y se acercaban lentamente hacia el tren, solo cuando estaban muy cerca fueron vistas por el poni maquinista.

—Dense prisa, el tren saldrá en unos minutos.

—Enterada — dijo una poni de color morado mientras abordaba el tren.

—Qué raro… creí que esa poni morada y sus amigas ya habían subido.

Después de varios minutos el tren se puso en marcha, los seis ponis que habían entrado se dirigían al último vagón.

—Recuerden el plan — dijo la poni de color morado.

—Seguir a Twilight y sus amigas a Ponyville e impedir que salgan de allí — dijo una poni de color blanco en voz baja.

—Hay que darnos prisa — dijo una poni de color azul — debemos llegar al vagón del equipaje antes de que alguien nos descubra.

En el último vagón del tren Mario salía del estuche del tambor, Luigi salía del estuche de la tuba y Waluigi salía del estuche del violonchelo mientras Wario quitaba la tapa de la caja, estaban en un vagón enorme con varias maletas y cajas, y se encontraban cerca de la puerta que conducía al resto de los vagones.

—¡Nunca más pienso esconderme en esta caja apestosa!

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo cuando lleguemos a Ponyville — dijo Mario en tono burlón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Ponyville, Mario? — preguntó Luigi.

—No lo sé Luigi, pero al menos aquí nadie nos molestará.

—¿Y qué crees que vamos a hacer en Ponyville?

—El gran Wario se encargará de llevarse todas las gemas cuando lleguemos a ese lugar.

—Este no es momento para pensar en tesoros, Wario — dijo Mario — necesitamos ayudar a nuestras amigas a buscar los elementos de la armonía y rescatar a las princesas.

—Aburrido — dijo Waluigi.

—Ustedes aceptaron ayudar — dijo Luigi.

—Pero están equivocados si piensan que voy a dejar que me digan que hacer todo el tiempo, ¡Wario no recibe órdenes de nadie!

—Baja la voz, creo que alguien se aproxima — dijo Mario.

—¡Que venga! — exclamó Wario — ¡Le daré una lección por curiosear!

—Espera…

La puerta del vagón se abrió y en eso entraron seis ponis lentamente, no se habían dado cuenta de que eran observadas.

—¿Lo ves Wario? — susurró Mario — son ellas.

—Excelente, el plan está en marcha — dijo la poni de color morado — ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar.

—Me gusta este lugar, es muy silencioso. Lamento que nuestra reina tenga que soportar a ese tal Bowser discutir todo el tiempo con Smithy…

—¿¡Bowser!?

—¿¡Smithy!?

Las ponis se sobresaltaron y segundos después se encontraron frente a Mario y Luigi, quienes los observaban muy enojados.

—¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? — preguntó Mario.

—¿D-De que hablas? — preguntó la poni de color morado — Soy yo, Twilight, ¿no me reconoces?

—Escuchamos que hablaban de Bowser y Smithy como si ya los hubieran conocido — dijo Mario.

—Y mencionaron a su reina — dijo Luigi — si no me equivoco, en Canterlot la gobernante es una princesa, no una reina.

Las ponis miraron a Mario y Luigi y comprendieron que ya no había necesidad de seguir fingiendo, la poni que tenía la apariencia de Twilight Sparkle comenzó a transformarse, y Mario y Luigi observaron cómo cambiaba de forma hasta tener la apariencia de un poni insecto con una armadura morada.

—Simuladores… — dijo Luigi.

—Tú eres ese tal Mario, ¿verdad? Bowser te mencionó varias veces, no esperábamos encontrarte en este lugar, y además están muy bien informados, no pensé que estuvieran enterados de lo que somos — dijo el simulador, quien parecía ser el líder del grupo y comenzaba a tomar de nuevo la apariencia de Twilight.

—Y el de verde debe ser el cobarde de Luigi — dijo el simulador que tenía la apariencia de Rarity — ¿te gusta como cambiamos de forma?

—¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? — preguntó Mario.

—No tenemos por qué darte explicaciones de nuestra misión, pero por ahora nuestro objetivo ha cambiado.

—Así es — dijo el simulador con la apariencia de Fluttershy — si podemos detenerte aquí entonces ya no serás ningún problema para nosotros.

—Apuesto a que nuestra reina nos recompensará cuando le digamos que destruimos a ese tal Mario — dijo el simulador que tenía la apariencia de Rainbow Dash.

—No va a ser tan fácil — dijo Mario con una actitud desafiante.

—¿De veras? Solo son ustedes dos contra nosotros seis, y el de verde no parece tener intenciones de pelear — dijo el simulador con apariencia de Pinkie Pie, quien señalaba a Luigi.

—¡No dejare que sigan burlándose de mí! — gritó Luigi.

—Además, no seremos dos contra seis, seremos cuatro contra seis — dijo Mario.

—¿De qué hablas?

Los simuladores no se habían dado cuenta de que Wario y Waluigi habían aparecido detrás de ellos.

—No me gusta ayudar a esos perdedores, pero dije que le daría una lección a quien se atreviera a venir a este lugar.

—Además, ellos harán el viaje menos aburrido — dijo Waluigi.

—¿Quién rayos son ustedes? — preguntaron los simuladores con apariencia de Applejack y Fluttershy.

Wario y Waluigi se quedaron inmóviles mientras miraban a los simuladores, Mario y Luigi comprendieron que esa pregunta no les había hecho ninguna gracia.

—¿Que quien soy…? ¿¡Que quien soy!? ¡Yo soy Wario!

—¡Y yo soy Waluigi!

**Continuará…**


	12. Capítulo 12: Problemas inesperados

**Capítulo 12: Problemas inesperados**

**Equestria**

La estación de tren de Canterlot se encontraba llena de ponis que se disponían a viajar a Ponyville, entre la multitud se encontraban ocho ponis que abordaban el tren, ellas eran Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Octavia Melody y Vinyl Scratch.

—Vamos a buscar un vagón — dijo Twilight.

Luego de buscar por unos minutos las ponis encontraron un vagón vacío y se sentaron en los asientos.

—Espero que estén bien — dijo Fluttershy refiriéndose a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Descuida terrón de azúcar — dijo Applejack — les dijimos que cuando el tren se ponga en marcha podían salir de los estuches.

—Apuesto a que lo harán de inmediato — dijo Rarity — estar en un estuche como esos debe ser muy incómodo, no puedo culpar a Wario y Waluigi por haberse negado a meterse en ellos.

—Pero ellos no están tan dispuestos a cooperar como Mario y Luigi, ellos no se negaron — dijo Applejack.

—Lo importante es que todos aceptaron ayudarnos y nadie los ha descubierto — dijo Twilight.

—¿Qué piensan hacer al llegar a Ponyville? — preguntó Octavia.

—Yo debo asegurarme de que los animales que viven conmigo estén bien antes de viajar a Appleloosa, en especial Angel — dijo Fluttershy.

—Y yo debo decirle a la abuela Smith y a Big Macintosh que tengo que viajar a Appleloosa. — dijo Applejack.

—Yo le pediré a Spike que cuide de la biblioteca y de Owlowiscious, este viaje puede ser muy peligroso para él — dijo Twilight.

—Yo enviaré a Sweetie Belle con nuestros padres, no puedo pedirle que me espere en la boutique por varios días — dijo Rarity — oye Twilight, ¿crees que Spike pueda cuidar a Opalescence de nuevo?

—¡Oooooh! ¡También a Gummy! — dijo Pinkie Pie — Gummy me dijo que se divirtió mucho con Spike la última vez que se quedó con él, me dijo que le gustó mucho el viaje que hicieron al imperio de Cris…

—En ese caso yo podría pedirle que cuide de Tanque — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Estoy segura de que Spike aceptará ayudarnos a todas con nuestras mascotas de nuevo — dijo Twilight — lo que me preocupa es el elemento de la armonía que se encuentra en Appleloosa, tardaremos un día en llegar, espero que no lleguen antes que nosotras.

En eso el tren se puso en marcha, y Fluttershy recordó las palabras de Applejack.

—Applejack, ¿estas segura de que van a estar bien?

—Descuida Fluttershy — dijo Applejack — nadie va al vagón del equipaje, podrán relajarse un poco antes de que lleguemos a Ponyville.

—Antes de llegar iré a advertirles para que vuelvan a esconderse — dijo Twilight.

—Yo iré contigo Twilight — dijo Fluttershy — quisiera ver que no tuvieron ningún problema.

Lo que las ponis no sabían era que en ese momento estaba a punto de suceder una pelea en el vagón del equipaje entre Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi contra un grupo de simuladores que se habían infiltrado en el tren.

—¡Yo soy Wario!

—¡Y yo soy Waluigi!

Wario y Waluigi golpearon a los simuladores Applejack y Fluttershy, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y fueron lanzados contra una de las paredes del vagón.

—¡Yo les daré una lección! — gritó Wario.

—¡Lamentaran haber herido a mis compañeros! — exclamó el simulador Twilight, quien lanzó un rayo que impactó a Wario obligándolo a retroceder, pero en vez de haber hecho que se debilitara, lo había enfurecido aún más.

—¡Pagaras por esto maldito! — gritó Wario, quien se lanzó contra el simulador tratando de embestirlo, el simulador Twilight saltó justo a tiempo para evitar la embestida de Wario, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Mario saltaba directamente hacia él.

—¡Toma esto!

Mario golpeó al simulador Twilight obligándolo a caer al suelo, en eso el simulador Rarity se preparaba para lanzar un rayo a Luigi.

—¡Ahora verán!

El rayo que lanzó había impactado a Luigi, obligándolo a caer.

—¡Luigi! — gritó Mario.

—¡No deberías distraerte de la pelea! — dijo el simulador Rarity, quien se preparaba para lanzar un rayo contra Mario, pero una patada dirigida a su cabeza lo mando contra la puerta del vagón.

—¡Wahahaha, ni tu deberías distraerte! — exclamó Waluigi.

Mario corrió hacia donde estaba Luigi.

—Luigi, ¿!estas bien!?

—Estoy bien bro — dijo Luigi tratando de levantarse — ¡cuidado!

Luigi apartó a Mario justo antes de ser impactado por Wario, quien había sido lanzado hacia donde estaba Mario hace unos instantes tras recibir una patada de los simuladores Applejack y Fluttershy, quienes se habían recuperado de los golpes que habían recibido.

—¡Vayan por el debilucho! — gritó el simulador Pinkie Pie.

—¡Te demostrare que no soy un debilucho!

Luigi corrió hacia el simulador Pinkie Pie y justo antes de llegar contra el tropezó, pero debido al impulso que había tomado parecía un misil que impactaba contra el simulador dándole un cabezazo y haciendo que saliera volando y chocara contra varias maletas que se encontraban en el vagón. Los simuladores Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash volaban y se preparaban para atacar a Mario pero en ese instante Wario se había recuperado y había agarrado al simulador Fluttershy de la cola y lo lanzaba hacia el otro extremo del vagón.

—¡Largo de aquí!

El simulador Twilight había comenzado a lanzar rayos contra Waluigi, quien se protegía con una maleta al usarla como escudo.

—¡Estas acabado larguirucho!

—¡Ningún insecto va a derrotarme!

—¿¡Insecto!? — exclamó el simulador muy enojado, Waluigi aprovechó su distracción para arrojarle la maleta que había utilizado como escudo y le acertó al simulador, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse Waluigi le asestó un golpe que lo envió contra una pila de maletas.

—¡No pueden contra mí!

Mario había saltado hacia el simulador Rainbow Dash preparado para atacar, el simulador Rainbow Dash había logrado esquivarlo y se preparaba para atacarlo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Mario había tomado una maleta y la había lanzado contra el simulador, logrando derribarlo antes de que pudiera atacar.

—¡Toma eso!

El simulador Pinkie Pie se había incorporado y comenzó a perseguir a Luigi junto con el simulador Rarity.

—¡Ahora veras debilucho!

Luigi corría tratando de alejarse de los simuladores Pinkie Pie y Rarity, estaba a punto de chocar contra la puerta del vagón cuando se detuvo en seco y saltó evitando la embestida de los simuladores, quienes chocaron contra la puerta y quedaron aturdidos.

—¡Bien hecho bro! — lo felicitó Mario, quien se encontraba peleando con el simulador Applejack, este se disponía a patearlo, pero Mario lo esquivaba con facilidad, y en un descuido recibió un golpe de Mario que hizo que se estrellara contra una pared del vagón.

—No nos vencerán tan fácil — dijo el simulador Twilight, quien se había recuperado y había lanzado un rayo contra Luigi, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque y quedó aturdido.

—Hora de la venganza.

El simulador Twilight había lanzado más rayos contra Luigi, quien se había recuperado y trataba de esquivarlos, el simulador estaba a punto de impactar a Luigi con un rayo cuando Wario saltó hacia él y lo pateó, haciendo que cayera.

—¡Hahahaha! El insecto te dio un mal momento, ¿eh debilucho?

—No es gracioso Wario… pero gracias.

—¿Estas bien Luigi? — preguntó Mario.

—¡Cuidado bro!

El simulador Rainbow Dash se había incorporado y se lanzó hacia Mario embistiéndolo, Mario cayó al suelo y el simulador se preparaba para patearlo, pero Waluig corrió hacia él y lo golpeó, mandándolo hacia el otro extremo del vagón.

—Wahahahaha! ¡Soy el número uno!

—¡Aún no estamos vencidos! — gritó el simulador Rarity, quien lanzó un rayo contra Waluigi dejándolo aturdido, el simulador se preparaba para lanzar otro rayo pero Luigi le arrojó una maleta que le golpeó la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

—No necesito que un debilucho me ayude.

—Un gracias es suficiente — dijo Luigi con un tono de molestia en su voz.

—¡Terminare con esto! — gritó el simulador Twilight, cuyo cuerno había adquirido un brillo intenso de color verde y se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo pero Mario lo sujetó de la cola y lo arrojó contra la pared luego haberlo hecho girar varias veces, el simulador hizo esfuerzos inútiles por levantarse hasta que Mario lo sujetó y comenzó a interrogarlo.

—¿Que planean Bowser y Smithy?

—Nunca te lo diré…

—Los hemos derrotado, no tienen más remedio que hablar.

—Quizá necesiten un poco más de castigo — dijo Wario, quien se acercaba al simulador.

—Espera… te diré…

—Así está mejor — dijo Wario.

—Ahora habla — ordenó Mario.

—Nuestra alianza está buscando los elementos de la armonía, sabemos dónde se encuentra el primero y a nuestro grupo se le ordenó detener a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas en Ponyville para que no pudieran entrometerse en nuestro camino.

—Así que Bowser sabe de los elementos…

Mario soltó al simulador y fue a reunirse con su hermano Luigi.

—Debemos advertir a Twilight, Bowser sabe de los elementos.

—Pero debemos esperar a que lleguemos a Ponyville bro, no podemos salir de este vagón.

—Es verdad Luigi.

—¿Y quién nos va a impedir salir de este vagón? — preguntó Wario — Si alguien quiere pelea yo le daré su merecido.

—No puedes atacar a los ponis del tren ya que no son nuestros enemigos — dijo Mario.

Desafortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de que los simuladores recobraban el conocimiento y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera, aún adoloridos luego de los golpes que habían recibido, no fue sino hasta que abrieron la puerta que Luigi se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—¡Mario, se escapan!

—¡Mamma mia!

—¡Nos vengaremos, malditos!

—¡Lo pagaran muy caro!

Y los simuladores se alejaron del tren volando.

—¡Tramposos! — exclamó Wario.

—Deberíamos tener cuidado, podrían volver a hacerse pasar otra vez por nuestras amigas — dijo Mario.

—Bien pensado bro, debemos prepararnos por si eso ocurre — dijo Luigi.

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que el tren saliera de Canterlot hacia Ponyville y cada vez se acercaba más a su destino, fue entonces cuando Twilight Sparkle decidió ir al vagón del equipaje para prevenir a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—El tren está a punto de llegar a Ponyville, será mejor ir a prevenirlos.

Twilight se levantó de su asiento y Fluttershy la siguió.

—Yo iré contigo Twilight.

—De acuerdo.

—Dense prisa, no debemos levantar sospechas — dijo Rainbow Dash.

Twilight y Fluttershy cruzaron varios vagones llenos de ponis, Twilight caminaba tranquilamente y Fluttershy iba detrás de ella, aunque caminaba nerviosamente.

—Tranquilízate Fluttershy, no debemos levantar sospechas.

—Lo siento Twilight, es que tengo un mal presentimiento de que alguien nos va a descubrir.

—Descuida, en cuanto les digamos que ya vamos a llegar a Ponyville volveremos con las demás.

Twilight y Fluttershy llegaron a la puerta del último vagón sin ningún contratiempo, Twilight abrió la puerta y entró al vagón seguida de Fluttershy.

—Deberían estar por aquí, ¿tú los ves Fluttershy?

—Quizá deberíamos llamarlos, no puedo ver…

—¡Alto ahí!

—¡No se muevan!

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Mario y Luigi saltaron delante de Twilight y Fluttershy listos para pelear, Fluttershy se había asustado y se había escondido detrás de varias maletas.

—¿¡Que están haciendo!? — preguntó Twilight muy exaltada.

—Hora de darles otra lección — dijo Wario, quien había salido detrás de varias cajas junto con Waluigi.

—¿De qué están hablando? — preguntó Twilight mientras miraba a Mario y Luigi.

—Espera Mario, podrían ser las verdaderas.

—Puede ser… dime, ¿qué fue lo que comiste en Sweet Apple Acres que te provocó un desmayo?

Twilight lo miró confundida antes de responder.

—Fue un ajo, no sé qué clase de ajos comen ustedes, pero no pienso volver a comerlos nunca más — dijo Twilight muy molesta.

—Es la verdadera — dijo Mario.

—Te salvaste poni — dijo Wario.

—¿¡Ahora me quieren explicar qué estaban haciendo!? — preguntó Twilight muy enojada.

—Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un encuentro con los simuladores — dijo Mario.

—Oh — el enojo de Twilight se desvaneció por completo al escuchar esas palabras — eso lo explica todo…

—Teníamos que estar prevenidos — dijo Luigi, quien se dirigió hacia donde estaba escondida Fluttershy — lamentamos haberlas asustado Fluttershy.

—Yo no —dijo Waluigi.

Luigi miró a Waluigi con reproche, Fluttershy salió de su escondite y se acercó lentamente a Twilight.

—Se… ¿se encuentran bien? — preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy — El viaje fue largo… y… me preocupaba por ustedes….

—Estamos bien, gracias Fluttershy — dijo Mario.

—Oh… me alegro… — Fluttershy sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Ahora díganme que sucedió aquí? — preguntó Twilight — ¿Cómo es posible que los simuladores estuvieran aquí, y que planeaban?

—Ellos se hicieron pasar por ti y tus amigas — dijo Mario — entraron aquí para ocultarse de ustedes pero pudimos descubrirlos, fue entonces cuando…

En eso, el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y Twilight reaccionó, había olvidado el motivo de su visita al vagón.

—¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!? ¡Rápido, deben volver a los estuches, hemos llegado a Ponyville! Después me cuentan lo que sucedió.

—Mamma mia, vamos Luigi.

—Ok bro.

Mario y Luigi se dirigieron hacia los estuches y se metieron en ellos, pero Wario y Waluigi se dirigieron hacia la puerta trasera del vagón.

—Nosotros no volveremos a esos estuches — dijo Waluigi.

—¡Esperen! — gritó Twilight.

—Descuida pony — dijo Wario — te veremos en esa biblioteca, no me he olvidado de nuestro trato, pero me rehúso a ir de esta manera.

Y los dos saltaron del vagón.

—Oh no, ¿crees que estén bien Twilight? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—Mientras no los descubran estarán bien, regresemos con las demás

Twilight y Fluttershy se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el vagón donde se encontraban Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Octavia y Vinyl Scratch, el tren se había detenido por completo y todos se preparaban para salir a la estación.

—Qué bueno que llegan, querida — dijo Rarity — vayamos a recoger nuestro equipaje.

—Esta vez será solo la mitad del equipaje — dijo Twilight.

—¿Qué quieres decir terrón de azúcar? — preguntó Applejack muy confundida.

—Se los explicaré cuando salgamos de aquí.

Luego de salir del tren Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Octavia y Vinyl se habían dirigido hacia donde se encontraba el equipaje de todos los ponis que habían abordado el tren, varios ponis que trabajaban en la estación habían colocado en el suelo todo el equipaje que se encontraba en el último vagón y varios ponis se dirigían a tomar sus pertenencias mientras varios guardias vigilaban la estación. Twilight y Octavia habían ido a buscar el estuche de violonchelo y la caja mientras que Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Vinyl habían ido a buscar el estuche de tambor y el estuche de tuba.

—Le pedí a Applejack y Rainbow Dash que fueran a comprar boletos para el próximo tren que se dirija hacia Appleloosa — dijo Twilight.

—Va a ser un viaje muy largo — dijo Octavia mientras se dirigía al estuche del violonchelo que se encontraba junto a una gran caja.

—Lo sé, pero debemos apresurarnos — dijo Twilight mientras lanzaba un rayo con su cuerno para hacer levitar la caja — no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que…

En eso se acercó un guardia hacia donde se encontraban.

—Disculpen.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Octavia.

—Ustedes vienen de Canterlot, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Recibimos un informe acerca de ciertos fugitivos que huyeron de Canterlot en el vagón del equipaje y estamos haciendo una inspección general, debemos revisar todo el contenido.

—¿Una i-inspección?

—Descuida Octavia — la tranquilizó Twilight — dudo que el guardia pueda encontrar algo en ese estuche vacío.

—¿Vacío? — preguntó Octavia, quien aún no sabía que Wario y Waluigi habían dejado el tren antes de llegar.

—Permítanme — el guardia abrió el estuche del violonchelo y la caja y pudo comprobar que estaban vacíos.

—De acuerdo, todo está en orden.

—Gracias — dijo Twilight.

—Pero, ¿por qué viajar con una caja y un estuche vacío?

—Lo que pasa es que mis amigas Octavia y Vinyl vinieron a recoger unos instrumentos musicales que tienen aquí en Ponyville, los van a llevar de regreso a Canterlot — dijo Twilight.

—Exactamente — dijo Octavia, quien se encontraba más tranquila.

En eso el guardia vio a Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Vinyl acercándose con un par de estuches.

—Bien, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos —dijo Octavia.

Twilight se apresuró a levantar la caja con magia ,Octavia puso el estuche en su lomo y comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente del guardia.

—Estuvo cerca — dijo Twilight.

—Demasiado — dijo Octavia — pero, ¿por qué el estuche y la caja están vacíos?

—Lo que pasa es que…

—¡Esperen! — gritó el guardia.

—Oh no, va a revisar el resto del equipaje — dijo Twilight en voz baja.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Octavia.

—No lo sé…

El guardia se acercó hacia donde estaba Vinyl Scratch, quien cargaba un estuche de tambor con su magia.

—Disculpe — dijo el guardia.

Twilight y Octavia miraron nerviosamente al guardia, sabían que esos estuches no habían sido revisados y seguramente el guardia los iba a revisar y descubriría a Mario y Luigi, Vinyl miraba al guardia tranquilamente.

—¿Es usted la famosa DJ Pon-3? ¿Me daría un autógrafo para mis compañeros y para mí?

Twilight y Octavia se quedaron pasmadas, Vinyl sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras el guardia sacaba varios papeles para que Vinyl los firmara.

—Muchas gracias — dijo el guardia, quien comenzó a alejarse hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros revisando el equipaje de los demás pasajeros.

—Eso estuvo cerca — dijo Twilight — por la emoción de ver a Vinyl se olvidó de revisar el resto del equipaje.

—Pues claro que es emocionante — dijo Pinkie Pie — Vinyl es una de las mejores DJ de toda Equestria, su música es de lo mejor… no te ofendas Octavia.

—Descuida Pinkie, debo admitir que a pesar de tocar música clásica me gusta lo que hace Vinyl — dijo Octavia.

En eso llegaron Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

—Hay que darnos prisa terrón de azúcar, el próximo tren sale en dos horas — dijo Applejack.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo — dijo Rainbow Dash

—Espera un momento Twilight —dijo Rarity, quien estaba cargando el estuche de la tuba con su magia — ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que el guardia no revisó estos estuches?

—Los guardias recibieron un informe de que unos fugitivos escaparon de Canterlot en tren y estaban revisando todo el equipaje, estoy sorprendida de que ningún guardia las hubiera detenido.

—De hecho un guardia se acercó a nosotros, pero afortunadamente conocía a Pinkie Pie y luego de hablar por unos momentos se alejó, seguramente se le olvidó revisarnos.

—Pero Twilight, que pasó con Wario y Waluigi, ¿no los vio el guardia? — preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Les contare lo que sucedió…

Twilight les contó a las demás lo que había sucedido cuando fue al último vagón con Fluttershy mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca Golden Oak, todas estaban muy sorprendidas cuando terminaron de escuchar lo sucedido excepto Fluttershy, quien también lo había presenciado.

—Así que los simuladores nos están siguiendo, esos rufianes… — dijo Rarity.

—No dejare que se salgan con la suya — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Por ahora debemos ser precavidas, no sabemos cuándo van a hacer su próximo movimiento — dijo Twilight.

—¿Crees que se nos hayan adelantado, Twilight? — preguntó Applejack.

—No lo sé Applejack, Mario y Luigi no pudieron darme todos los detalles de lo que pasó, les pediré que nos cuenten todo cuando lleguemos a la biblioteca — dijo Twilight.

—Pero que hay de Wario y Waluigi, pensé que nos iban a ayudar — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—Dijeron que nos verían en la biblioteca más tarde — dijo Twilight.

—Pues fue muy oportuno que se hubieran adelantado, o si no el guardia los hubiera descubierto y hubiéramos tenido problemas — dijo Octavia.

—Tienes razón — dijo Applejack — pero esos dos no parecen estar dispuestos a ayudarnos del todo, pienso que les importa más sus intereses personales.

—A veces eres demasiado honesta Applejack — dijo Rainbow Dash.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la biblioteca, Twilight abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral seguida por las demás.

—¡Twilight! ¡Están aquí!

—¡Spike!

Spike corrió muy emocionado hacia donde estaban las ponis.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, cuéntame todo lo que sucedió.

—Espera un momento Spike.

Twilight se dirigió hacia donde estaban los estuches de tambor y tuba y los sacudió lentamente.

—Ya pueden salir.

Para asombro de Spike, Mario y Luigi salieron de los estuches.

—Mamma mía, eso estuvo muy cerca — dijo Mario.

—Pudimos escuchar todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor — dijo Luigi.

—¿Qué está sucediendo Twilight? — preguntó Spike — ¿Qué pasó cuando se quedaron en Canterlot, que pasó con las princesas, y dónde están el gordo y el flaco?

Twilight le contó a Spike lo sucedido la noche que se quedaron en Canterlot y cómo había sido su regreso a Ponyville.

—¿Entonces uno de los elementos de la armonía se encuentra en Appleloosa? — preguntó Spike.

—Así es, y nuestros enemigos saben de ellos — dijo Mario.

—En el tren se subió un grupo de simuladores con la apariencia de Twilight y sus amigas — dijo Luigi — su plan era detenerlas aquí en Ponyville para que no pudieran interferir pero logramos derrotarlos, aunque pudieron escapar.

—Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa — dijo Twilight — es posible que se nos hayan adelantado, y el camino hacia Appleloosa es muy largo.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que había simuladores en el tren? — preguntó Rainbow Dash — me hubiera gustado darles una lección a mí también.

—No creo que hubiera funcionado Rainbow, considerando que ellos iban escondidos y no podían pasear por el tren sin que alguien los viera — dijo Rarity.

—No lo había pensado — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Por ahora tenemos que encontrar a Wario y Waluigi — dijo Mario — podrían causar problemas.

—Pero no sabemos dónde pueden estar — dijo Luigi.

—Ellos dijeron que vendrían a la biblioteca — dijo Twilight.

—Yo podría ir a buscarlos — dijo Applejack — seguramente fueron a buscar gemas.

—Es cierto — dijo Luigi.

Applejack se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se escuchó un ruido en el balcón del cuarto de Twilight.

—Por mis corrales, ¿qué fue eso? — preguntó Applejack.

—Si es el enemigo se las verán con Rainbow Dash.

—¿Creen que pueda ser…?

Fluttershy no terminó de hablar ya que en ese momento dos seres que todos reconocieron habían comenzado a bajar por las escaleras.

—¡Wahahahaha! Esos guardias nunca sabrán que fue lo que pasó — dijo Wario.

Wario y Waluigi llegaron hacia donde se encontraban todos.

—Ah, son ustedes — dijo Waluigi tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo pudieron salir del tren de esa manera? — preguntó Mario — Teníamos un plan.

—Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie — respondió Wario.

—Pudieron haberlos descubierto — dijo Luigi.

—Ningún guardia es rival para Wario.

—Pero ustedes…

—Es suficiente — dijo Twilight — no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros, estoy de acuerdo en que fue arriesgado, pero agradezco que hayan venido.

—Pensé que no iban a venir, pero me equivoqué — dijo Applejack un poco apenada.

—Han demostrado que son leales, y esa es mi especialidad — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—No confundas las cosas pony, esto es un asunto de negocios — dijo Wario en un tono molesto.

—Por ahora debemos hacer un plan para viajar a Appleloosa — dijo Rarity.

—Es cierto — dijo Twilight — tenemos que prepararnos, pero antes...

Twilight se dirigió hacia Octavia y Vinyl.

—No sé cómo podemos agradecerles, nos ayudaron tanto.

—Fue un placer, Twilight — dijo Octavia — si necesitan algo más no duden en buscarnos.

Pinkie Pie abrazó a Octavia y Vinyl, y estas le devolvieron el abrazo.

—Muchas gracias Octavia, les haré a ti y a Vinyl una fiesta cuando esto termine.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento.

—Gracias — dijeron Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy, quienes se unieron al abrazo.

—No fue nada — dijo Octavia.

—Muchas gracias — dijeron Mario y Luigi.

—¡Bah! — exclamaron Wario y Waluigi.

—Buena suerte — dijo Vinyl, quien hizo un movimiento de despedida con su pezuña.

Octavia y Vinyl salieron de la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta, Twilight se dirigió hacia Spike.

—Spike, necesito pedirte que cuides a Owlowiscious y nuestro hogar mientras no estamos.

—Es verdad, Spike, ¿podrías cuidar a Tanque también? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—¿Qué? ¿Debo cuidar a todas las mascotas de nuevo? — preguntó Spike sorprendido.

—Oh Spike, me apena mucho tener que pedirte que cuides a Opalescence de nuevo, pero si no puedes…

—No se hable más, Spike está a sus órdenes — dijo Spike, quien repentinamente se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Al cabo de unos minutos las ponis salieron de la biblioteca, Rarity había ido a llevar a Sweetie Belle a la casa de sus padres y a traer a Opalescence a la biblioteca, Applejack había ido a Sweet Apple Acres a avisarle a la abuela Smith y a Big Macintosh que iba a ir a Appleloosa y a recoger a Winona, Pinkie Pie había ido por Gummy, Rainbow Dash por Tanque y Fluttershy había ido a su casa a ver a sus amigos animales para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y a recoger a Angel, solo Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en la biblioteca junto con Spike, Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—En lo que las demás vienen necesitamos hacer un plan para ir a Appleloosa — Twilight miró un reloj de arena que se encontraba en la sala — el tren sale en menos de una hora.

—La estación va a estar muy vigilada, no podremos escabullirnos como en Canterlot — dijo Mario.

—Me alegro, no pienso volver a esconderme en una maldita caja — dijo Wario.

—El viaje va a ser largo, tardaremos todo un día en llegar a Applelosa, pero por suerte no muchos van allí, la última vez que mis amigas y yo fuimos el tren estaba completamente vacío.

—Entonces eso facilita las cosas — dijo Mario — podríamos abordar el tren fuera de Ponyville, así no tendríamos que arriesgarnos a que nos descubran en la estación.

—No es mala idea —dijo Twilight — pero es un poco arriesgado, aunque no se me ocurre un plan mejor.

—En ese caso eso es lo que haremos, ¿estás listo bro? — preguntó Mario.

—Estoy listo — respondió Luigi.

—Les mostrare un mapa de Equestria.

Twilight sacó un mapa de uno de los cajones de la biblioteca y se lo mostró a Mario y Luigi mientras Wario se hurgaba la nariz y Waluigi revisaba varios libros de la biblioteca.

—Esta es la ruta que va a seguir el tren hacia Appleloosa, las vías del tren pasan cerca del bosque Everfree antes de pasar por esta llanura, podrán esconderse en el bosque y esperar al tren, de ese modo podrán abordarlo sin que nadie los vea — dijo Twilight.

—Pero Twilight, el bosque es peligroso — dijo Spike.

—Descuida Spike, sé que no tendrán ningún problema si van al bosque.

—Okie dokie, en ese caso tendremos que dirigirnos al bosque cuanto antes — dijo Mario.

—Tengan cuidado con los guardias — dijo Twilight.

—Esos debiluchos no serán un problema para mí, el gran Wario.

—No permitiré que lastimes a los guardias — dijo Mario.

—Haha, suerte con eso.

—Debemos ir con cuidado — dijo Luigi — si nos descubren estaremos en problemas.

—¿Te asustan los guardias? — preguntó Waluigi.

—Claro que no — respondió Luig.

—Nos veremos en el tren — dijo Mario mientras avanzaba hacia una de las ventanas.

—Recuerden, tienen menos de una hora — dijo Twilight.

Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi salieron cautelosamente por la ventana y poco a poco se alejaron hasta que Twilight los perdió de vista.

—¿Crees que estén bien Twilight?

—No lo sé Spike, hasta ahora han tenido suerte de no ser descubiertos, pero no podemos confiarnos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy con sus mascotas.

—¿Podrás cuidarlos a todos Spike? — preguntó Twilight.

—Descuida Twilight, aprendí mucho de la primera vez.

—En ese caso nosotras nos vamos, mucha suerte con las mascotas Spike, y gracias.

—Ya te pagaremos cuando esto termine Spike — dijo Applejack.

—Descuiden, y cuídense mucho.

—¡Adios Spike y gracias! — dijeron todas al unísono.

Spike se quedó solo con las mascotas mientras las ponis se dirigían a la estación.

—Me hubiera gustado ir a Appleloosa en otras circunstancias — dijo Applejack.

—Lo sé — dijo Rainbow Dash — pero al menos podremos ver a nuestros amigos de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos las ponis llegaron a la estación y abordaron el tren, de nuevo ellas eran las únicas pasajeras con la excepción de Spike, quien no realizaría el viaje.

—Espero que haya dulces en el vagón restaurante — dijo Pinkie Pie mientras daba saltos.

—Primero vayamos a buscar el vagón más cómodo — dijo Rarity.

—Oye Twilight, que hay de Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi — preguntó Fluttershy.

—No te preocupes Fluttershy, ellos abordaran el tren cuando pase cerca del bosque Everfree.

—Oh no, ¿el bosque Everfree? Puede ser peligroso.

—Descuida, estoy segura de que estarán bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos el tren se puso en marcha y comenzó a alejarse de Ponyville, cada vez se alejaba más y más dirigiéndose a las afueras de Ponyville donde se encontraba el bosque Everfree, y sobre uno de los árboles se encontraban cuatro hombres que esperaban el tren.

—Ese debe ser el tren — dijo Mario.

—Ya está muy cerca — dijo Luigi.

El tren se acercaba cada vez más hasta que pasó junto al árbol donde se encontraban.

—Prepárense para saltar sobre el tren… ¡Ahora! — exclamó Mario.

Los cuatro saltaron sobre uno de los vagones del tren y entraron por las ventanas, se encontraban en un vagón amplio con varios cuartos.

—Excelente, este vagón está hecho para alguien como yo — dijo Wario mientras miraba alrededor del vagón.

—Primero debemos asegurarnos de que nadie más viaja en el tren — dijo Mario.

—Descuiden, el tren está vacío.

Todos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía esa voz y vieron a Twilight en la entrada del vagón.

—Me alegra ver que lo lograron, mis amigas y yo estamos en el vagón de adelante y escuchamos cuando abordaron el tren, mañana llegaremos a Appleloosa, si necesitan algo nos pueden encontrar a mis amigas y a mí en el siguiente vagón.

—Gracias Twilight — dijo Mario.

Twilight cerró la puerta del vagón y Luigi se dirigió a Mario.

—¿Qué crees que suceda mañana bro?

—No lo sé Luigi, pero debemos estar preparados para todo.

—Yo estoy preparado para descansar — dijo Wario, quien se dirigió a uno de los cuartos del vagón.

—Espero que la comida aquí sea buena — dijo Waluigi, quien se dirigió al cuarto contiguo.

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos, Mario y Luigi pudieron hacer un plan basándose en un mapa de Appleloosa que tenía Twilight mientras Applejack y Rainbow Dash les contaban cómo había sido su primer viaje a Appleloosa con el incidente de los búfalos mientras Wario y Waluigi devoraban la comida que había en el vagón restaurante, al caer la noche todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos y la noche transcurrió sin problemas.

Finalmente el tren llegó a la estación de Appleloosa, Twilight salió del tren seguida de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, Mario y Luigi salieron por una de las ventanas del tren seguidos por Wario y Waluigi, aunque no era necesario ya que la estación de Appleloosa estaba totalmente vacía en comparación con la estación de Ponyville.

—Parece que no hay nadie por aquí — dijo Pinkie Pie — la estación está muy sola y aburrida, podría hacer una fiesta para animar las cosas.

—No es momento para fiestas Pinkie — dijo Applejack — debemos ir al salón para hospedarnos, después voy a buscar a mi primo Braeburn.

—Um… creo que tenemos un problema…

—¿Qué sucede Fluttershy? — preguntó Applejack.

—Se trata de Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluig.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Mario, quien se había acercado junto con Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Se trata de ustedes — dijo Fluttershy.

—¿Ahora que sucede? — preguntó Wario con fastidio.

Fluttershy señalo hacia una pared donde se encontraban varios carteles.

—¿Qué son esos? ¿Son carteles de publicidad? ¡Oh ya se, se trata de carteles de circo! ¡Vamos a ir al circo!

—No Pinkie, no son carteles de circo — dijo Fluttershy.

Todos se acercaron a ver los carteles y se dieron cuenta de que eran carteles de se busca, en ellos se podían ver cuatro seres dibujados que resultaban familiares.

_Se buscan:_

_Presuntos responsables por el ataque al estadio de Ponyville._

_Mario_

_1000000 bits_

_Luigi_

_1000000 bits_

_Wario_

_1000000 bits_

_Waluigi_

_1000000 bits_

—¡Oh no! — exclamaron Mario y Luigi.

**Continuará...**

* * *

** Comet Galaxy: Gracias por los consejos y por seguir la historia, espero no tardar otros 2 años para sacar un capítulo nuevo ^^;.**

** Annimo: Gracias, espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Appleloosa

**Capítulo 13: Appleloosa**

**Equestria**

El día en la ciudad de Canterlot era tranquilo, considerando que la noche del día anterior había sucedido un incidente en la gran gala del galope, varios guardias patrullaban las calles de la ciudad, pero ninguno sospechaba que los responsables se encontraban en las cuevas debajo de la ciudad planeando sus siguientes movimientos.

—¿Cuánto falta para que la poción este lista? — preguntó Bowser a uno de los magikoopa — ya debería estar lista.

—Estará lista en unos cuantos días lord Bowser — respondió el magikoopa — nos hemos demorado porque hemos tenido que dividir el tiempo de fabricación de la poción con la tarea que nos encargó la reina Chrysalis.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir!? — preguntó Bowser muy enojado.

En ese momento la reina Chrysalis se acercó hacia Bowser.

—Lo que tu subordinado quiere decir es que les he encomendado la tarea de realizar una de las actividades más importantes que realizan Celestia y Luna.

—¿Y por qué no la haces tú? — preguntó Bowser.

—Me temo que no puedo realizar esa tarea, solo alguien como Celestia o su hermana Luna pueden realizar esa tarea.

—¿Y en qué consiste exactamente?

—En levantar el sol y la luna, ellas son lo suficientemente poderosas para traer el día y la noche en Equestria, por suerte tus pequeños magos son capaces de realizar esa tarea o si no habría un gran caos si el transcurso del día y la noche se detiene, por mucho tiempo Celestia fue la encargada de traer el día y la noche ella sola, al hacerse público que su hermana Luna desapareció es lógico que ella sea la encargada de traer la noche y como nadie sabe que también a ella la secuestramos sería muy malo si los días no transcurren con normalidad, todos sospecharían que algo le sucedió a Celestia.

Bowser estaba atónito, nunca se habría imaginado que el día y la noche en Equestria funcionaran de esa manera.

—Me imagino que así no son las cosas en tu mundo — dijo Chrysalis al ver la cara de Bowser.

—Por supuesto que no, este mundo es muy extraño.

—Sin embargo, nosotros no podemos realizar esa tarea con nuestra propia magia — dijo el magikoopa — nos vimos forzados a drenar la magia de esas ponis que fueron encerradas en los cuadros, manipular su magia es muy complicado y no podemos apresurar las cosas, en este momento varios de mis compañeros están drenando la magia de la poni azul para poder alzar la luna en unas horas.

—Solo asegúrense de tener la poción a tiempo.

—A la orden lord Bowser.

—¿Seguro que la poción va a funcionar? — preguntó Chrysalis.

—Por supuesto — respondió Bowser — no es la primera vez que la preparan, y he de decir que me ha revivido en varias ocasiones.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Chrysalis muy sorprendida.

—Digamos que Mario me ha hecho pasar varios contratiempos, pero por suerte los magikoopa están preparados.

—Pero recuerde que debe ser más precavido lord Bowser — dijo el magikoopa — no olvide que nuestros recursos son limitados, como los que utilizamos para sus transformaciones y solo deben usarse en emergencias.

—Ah, ya recuerdo que tú y Smithy pueden transformarse — dijo Chrysalis.

En ese momento un lakitu se acercó rápidamente.

—¡Lord Bowser, tenemos un problema!

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Bowser.

—Se trata de los simuladores que fueron a la estación del tren.

—¿Qué les sucedió a mis simuladores? — preguntó Chrysalis muy alterada.

Seis simuladores se acercaron lentamente hacia donde estaba Chrysalis.

—Lo sentimos mucho mi reina — dijo el líder del grupo — nuestra misión fracasó, fuimos a la estación del tren para interceptar a Twilight y sus amigas, pero no iban solas.

—¿Acaso Mario y el llorón de Luigi iban con ellas? — preguntó Bowser.

—Así es, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que iban con ellas, un tipo gordo vestido de amarillo y un tipo flaco vestido de morado los acompañaban.

—Ya veo… conque ellos se han unido a la misión de Mario.

—Dijiste que ellos no serían un problema para nuestra misión — dijo Chrysalis molesta.

—Nunca pensé que esos dos se unirían a Mario y Luigi, cuando Ludwig y Jr regresaron de su misión y vi las bombas que trajeron supe que ellos los habían seguido, Mario y Luigi son reacios a usar ciertas armas, pero esos dos no tienen el menor inconveniente en emplear tácticas sucias para conseguir lo que quieren, pero estaba seguro de que ellos no los ayudarían.

—Y sin embargo pude ver cuando Celestia los dejo inconscientes junto con Mario y Luigi mientras vigilaba cerca del castillo cuando tus hijos atacaron a la princesa Luna, es obvio que se han unido a su misión o no hubieran venido con ellos a Canterlot.

—Eso ahora no importa, sabemos que Mario y esas ponis se dirigen hacia donde fue Wart… Appleloosa, tenemos que hacer algo para sacarlos del camino.

En ese momento, Iggy y Larry se acercaron hacia Bowser.

—Nosotros podemos ayudar con eso — dijo Iggy.

—¿Tienen algún plan? — preguntó Bowser.

—Así es, pero debemos actuar de inmediato — respondió Iggy — es necesario avisar a Wart antes de que Mario llegue a ese lugar.

—Yo iré a avisarle — dijo Larry — me vendría bien un poco de acción, estuve revisando estas cuevas con Iggy y descubrimos una salida que se encuentra lejos de la ciudad de Canterlot que no está vigilada, nadie me verá si salgo por allí.

—No sé qué clase de plan hayas hecho con tu hermano pero si es importante entonces date prisa, toma tu Koopa Clown Car y dirígete hacia Appleloosa cuanto antes, con suerte podrás llegar antes que Mario.

—Yo te explicaré el plan, padre.

Larry se alejó mientras Iggy le explicaba el plan a Bowser en el momento en que le mostraba un cartel de se busca.

—Es un buen plan — secundó Chrysalis — pero, ¿crees que tu hijo pueda llegar a tiempo? Tendrá que viajar toda la noche.

—Los Koopalings son muy confiables, sé que Larry llegará antes que Mario.

Al día siguiente llegaron a Appleloosa Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi, quienes habían salido de Poniville el día anterior y habían llegado sin contratiempos, sin embargo la situación no les favorecía ya que Fluttershy había descubierto varios carteles de se busca.

—¡Oh no! — exclamaron Mario y Luigi.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengan carteles de se busca y hayan sido acusados por el ataque al estadio en Ponyville? — preguntó Applejack.

—Seguramente Bowser está detrás de todo esto —dijo Mario — con esto podemos comprobar que llegaron aquí antes que nosotros.

—No recuerdo haber causado un ataque en ese pueblo… aún — dijo Wario.

—Eso fue obra de los simuladores, pero no tenemos tiempo de discutir eso, si nuestros enemigos ya están aquí entonces tenemos que escondernos en algún lugar seguro — dijo Twilight.

—Debemos encontrar a mi primo Braeburn — dijo Applejack — sé que él nos creerá si le explicamos la situación y nos ayudará.

—Oye Applejack, ¿sabes si hoy hay algún tipo de evento fuera de Appleloosa? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Rainbow?

—Es que no veo a nadie en la calle, pareciera como si fuera un pueblo fantasma.

Efectivamente, Appleloosa estaba vacío, no había ningún pony en el camino en comparación con la primera vez que habían visitado el pueblo.

—Esto es muy extraño — dijo Applejack.

—Debemos averiguar que está pasando, es probable que nuestros enemigos tengan algo que ver con esto — dijo Twilight.

—¿Creen que les haya sucedido algo a los búfalos? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Espero que estén bien — dijo Rarity.

—Debemos encontrar a Braeburn — dijo Applejack — él nos dirá si sucedió algo en Appleloosa y… ¡Un momento!

—¿Sucede algo Applejack? — preguntó Luigi.

—¿Dónde están Wario y Waluigi?

—¡Ohh yo sé, yo sé! — exclamó Pinkie Pie — Fueron al salón Salt Block.

—Mamma mia, no podemos dejarlos sin vigilancia ni un minuto — dijo Mario.

—Vamos de prisa — dijo Applejack.

El grupo se apresuró hacia el salón Salt Block, que se encontraba muy cerca de la estación, y entraron precipitadamente. El salón Salt Block era un salón grande con varias mesas y sillas y un escenario para diversos espectáculos, en el fondo se podía visualizar una escalera que conducía al piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones para huéspedes y en la barra de bebidas se encontraban Wario y Waluigi siendo atendidos por el poni cantinero, quien tenía un monóculo en el ojo derecho.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!? — preguntó Applejack muy molesta.

—¿A ti que te parece que estamos haciendo pony? — respondió Wario mientras comenzaba a beber sidra de manzana.

—El de verde paga — dijo Waluigi mientras señalaba a Luigi.

—No pienso pagar nada de lo que ustedes consuman — dijo Luigi mientras caminaba hacia la barra seguido de Mario.

—Por cierto, el cantinero sabe lo que pasó — dijo Wario mientras tomaba otro tarro de sidra.

—¿En serio? — preguntó Applejack.

—Así es — respondió el poni cantinero — el día de ayer vino un ser con apariencia de rana gigante acompañado de varios guardias reales de Canterlot y varias criaturas que nunca había visto, dijo que por orden de la princesa Celestia los habitantes de Appleloosa debían ayudar con la búsqueda de algo muy importante, no quisieron decirnos más detalles, pero desde ese momento casi todos los residentes de Appleloosa fueron enviados hacia una montaña con el objetivo de buscar algo que necesita la princesa Celestia, pero no se nos informó nada más.

—¿Y cómo es que a ti no te enviaron? — preguntó Twilight.

—Esa rana gigante viene seguido a beber algo y necesitaba que el negocio estuviera abierto.

—¿Y qué sucedió con el sheriff Silverstar? — preguntó Applejack.

—El sheriff tenía varias sospechas de esa rana, así que decidió ir con los demás a supervisar la búsqueda, pero no he sabido nada del sheriff desde ayer, aunque hoy en la mañana una tortuga vino diciendo que venía de parte del sheriff a colocar varios carteles de se busca.

El cantinero señaló hacia una pared donde se encontraban los carteles de se busca de Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Por lo visto ustedes tienen muy mala reputación.

—Nosotros somos inocentes — dijo Mario — esa acusación hacia nosotros es falsa.

—Desde que llegó esa rana gigante la situación se ha vuelto más extraña, además conozco muy bien al sheriff Silverstar, el no abandonaría el pueblo sabiendo que posibles delincuentes podrían estar cerca, sin mencionar que nunca había visto a esa tortuga en mi vida, no pareciera siquiera que conociera al sheriff ya que no recordaba su nombre.

—¿Cómo era esa tortuga? — preguntó Mario.

—Tenía caparazón y cabello azul — respondió el cantinero.

Mario y Luigi se miraron.

—¿Sera Ludwig? — preguntó Luigi.

—Debe ser Larry, Ludwig es más inteligente que Larry y al menos recordaría el nombre del sheriff.

—Así que ustedes los conocen — dijo el cantinero.

—Sí, los conocemos — dijo Mario — el nombre de la rana gigante es Wart, y la tortuga es Larry Koopa, además me temo que los guardias de Canterlot son en realidad simuladores.

—Pensé en salir y decirle a los guardias que ustedes estaban aquí cuando entraron, pero cambié de opinión cuando vi que vienen con Applejack y sus amigas, no he olvidado que ellas hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarnos cuando teníamos el problema con los búfalos.

—Pero debemos ser cuidadosos, si alguien más nos ve seguramente dará la voz de alarma, no sé qué tan valiosa sea su moneda, pero un millón de bits por cada uno debe ser tentador — dijo Mario.

—El de verde no vale ni la mitad — dijo Waluigi.

—Y tú no vales ni un cuarto — dijo Luigi defendiéndose.

Antes de que ambos iniciaran una pelea se pudo escuchar un ruido fuera del salón que alertó a todos.

—Son ellos — dijo el cantinero en voz baja — es la rana y sus secuaces, escóndanse en el piso de arriba y no hagan ruido.

Inmediatamente todos subieron las escaleras mientras el cantinero tomaba los tarros de sidra que habían dejado Wario y Waluigi y los escondía, luego de varios segundos entró Wart al salón seguido de varios shy guys y bob-ombs.

—¡Maldita sea, aún no podemos encontrar eso! — exclamó Wart muy enojado — ¡Sirve lo de siempre!

Wart se sentaba en un barril que apenas podía soportar su peso y lo acompañaron varios shy guys y bob-ombs, ninguno se daba cuenta de que eran espiados.

—Así que ese es Wart — dijo Rainbow dash en voz baja — es enorme.

—Es repugnante — dijo Rarity — alguien debería darle varios consejos de cuidado personal.

—¿Pero que son esos seres que están con él? — preguntó Twilight.

—Los rojos son shy guys, son habitantes de nuestro mundo y varios de ellos trabajan para Bowser o Wart, pero muchos de ellos son pacíficos y prefieren mantenerse al margen de los conflictos — respondió Mario.

—Me pregunto qué hay detrás de sus máscaras — dijo Fluttershy.

—No quieres saberlo —dijo Luigi.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros? — preguntó Pinkie Pie — parecen juguetes de cuerda.

—Son bob-ombs, seres bomba, a diferencia de una bomba común que explota y es destruida, los bob-ombs tienen la capacidad de explotar a voluntad y sobrevivir sin recibir daño, son habitantes de nuestro mundo y su situación es la misma que la de los shy guys, muchos de ellos prefieren vivir en paz, aunque son mucho más peligrosos que los shy guys.

—¡Date prisa cantinero! — gritó Wart.

El cantinero se dirigió hacia donde estaban Wart y sus subordinados con varias bebidas.

—¿Has visto algo sospechoso durante el día? — preguntó Wart.

—En lo absoluto.

—Bien, ahora déjanos a solas, te llamaré si necesitamos algo más.

El cantinero se alejó de la mesa y miró disimuladamente hacia las escaleras antes de entrar por una puerta que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

—Ese chico Larry dijo que Mario y los demás llegarían hoy, espero que su plan funcione — dijo Wart a sus subordinados.

—Descuide jefe — dijo un shy guy — cuando los demás habitantes regresen de las minas y vean los carteles no dudarán en avisar a los guardias si ven algo sospechoso, apuesto a que harán lo que sea por esa cantidad de dinero.

—Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es decidir cómo nos vamos a deshacer del entrometido del sheriff y el otro poni… ¿cómo se llama?

—Braeburn — dijo el shy guy.

—¡No!

—¿¡Oyeron eso!? — preguntó Wart.

—Vino de arriba — dijo un bob-omb.

—¡Iré a ver quién es!

—Espere jefe, destrozará las escaleras si intenta subir, yo iré — dijo el bob-omb.

—¡Si hay alguien arriba hazlos estallar! — dijo Wart, quien se dirigió al resto de sus subordinados — salgamos de aquí, no quiero permanecer dentro cuando este lugar estalle.

El bob-omb comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el piso superior, recorrió varios pasillos buscando la causa de aquel ruido que habían escuchado hace unos instantes.

—Creo que revisaré cada uno de los cuartos para cerciorarme — y de inmediato comenzó a abrir las puertas buscando la causa del ruido, luego de buscar en varios cuartos comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras — creo que no ha sido nada, le diré a Wart que…

—¡Achoo!

—¡Ese ruido vino de este cuarto!

El bob-omb abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos y vio a Luigi y Mario que salían debajo de una cama.

—Lo siento bro, había mucho polvo debajo de la cama.

—Descuida Luigi…

—¡Quietos! — ordenó el bob-omb mientras entraba al cuarto.

Mario y Luigi se quedaron inmóviles mientras Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity se acercaban rápidamente al umbral de la puerta.

—¿¡Mario, Luigi, están bien!? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—¡No entren! — exclamó Mario.

—¡Un bob-omb! — exclamó Twilight.

—Con que saben lo que soy — dijo el bob-omb — apuesto a que Mario les dijo, ahora permítanme demostrarles de lo que soy capaz.

En ese momento la mecha del bob-omb se prendió, obligando a Mario y Luigi a retroceder.

—¡Salgan de aquí! — gritó Mario a las ponis.

—¡Es inútil, no podrán escapar de mi rango de alcance!

—Un momento.

Wario apartó a las ponis del umbral y entró al cuarto seguido de Waluigi.

—No esperaba verte en este lugar.

—¿Wario? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — preguntó el bob-omb mientras se apagaba su mecha — ¡No puedo creer que te hayas unido a Mario!

—¡Yo no me he unido a nadie! Esto es solamente un asunto de negocios — respondió Wario — y me gustaría concluir este negocio si no te importa.

—Yo también estoy en un asunto de negocios, veo que estamos en las mismas condiciones.

—Entonces sal de aquí y dile a esa rana gorda que no viste nada y que no se moleste en buscar.

—Pero yo…

—No olvides que me debes varios favores, espero que recuerdes eso si nos volvemos a ver.

—De acuerdo, arreglaremos esto en otra ocasión Mario… — el bob-omb salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras todos lo veían alejarse.

—Eso estuvo cerca — dijo Rarity.

—Demasiado cerca — dijo Rainbow Dash

—¿Qué clase de negocios haces con la armada enemiga? — preguntó Mario.

—Negocios que no son de tu incumbencia, confórmate con no haber volado en mil pedazos — dijo Wario.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento — se disculpó Applejack — no debí haber gritado.

—No te preocupes cariño — dijo Rarity — no te culpo por haber reaccionado así.

—Wart y sus subordinados se alejan — dijo Waluigi, quien espiaba a través de una de las ventanas y en efecto, Wart se alejaba del salón seguido de sus subordinados, comenzaban a perderse de vista mientras salían del pueblo y se dirigían hacia una de las montañas de roca.

—¿Creen que el elemento de la armonía se encuentre en ese lugar? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—Podemos comprobarlo — dijo Mario, quien sacó el invento del profesor Gadd y lo accionó, este comenzó a emitir un sonido y mostró en una de las pantallas una flecha que apuntaba hacia la montaña donde se dirigía Wart.

—Ese parece ser el lugar — dijo Luigi.

—También tenemos que buscar al sheriff y a mi primo, ya escucharon a Wart, planean deshacerse de ellos — dijo Applejack.

—Es cierto — dijo Twilight.

—Sigamos a Wart hacia la montaña, debemos averiguar qué ha sucedido con los habitantes del lugar — dijo Mario.

—Buena idea — dijo Twilight — debemos detenerlos antes de que consigan el elemento de la armonía.

—Um… creo… creo que tenemos un problema — dijo Flutershy.

—¿Qué pasa Fluttershy? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Varios guardias acaban de llegar al pueblo.

—Apuesto a que vinieron a vigilar por si llegábamos al pueblo — dijo Mario.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer bro? — preguntó Luigi.

—Hay que separarnos, será más difícil que nos encuentren si vamos en grupos, debemos seguir a Wart.

Mario, Luigi, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy salieron primero del salón y se dirigieron hacia las afueras de Appleloosa, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertos por los guardias, luego de varios minutos por fin salieron del pueblo y se dirigieron hacia la montaña donde se había dirigido Wart.

—Espero que nuestros amigos estén bien — dijo Fluttershy.

—Descuida Fluttershy, esos simuladores no son rivales para nosotros — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Me preocupan más los habitantes de Appleloosa, en especial el sheriff y el primo de Applejack, debemos averiguar cuanto antes lo que les ha sucedido — dijo Twilight.

—Mira Mario, en esa parte de la montaña se ve una entrada.

—Tienes razón Luigi, parece la entrada hacia una mina.

—He leído que hace muchos años la minería era muy común en estas tierras, pero cuando los minerales se agotaron las minas fueron abandonadas — dijo Twilight.

—Y la entrada hacia una de las minas está vigilada — dijo Mario — dos shy guys están de guardia, sígueme Luigi.

—Oki doki.

Mario y Luigi se acercaron sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraban los shy guys, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando Mario y Luigi saltaron sobre ellos, dejándolos inconscientes.

—Bien hecho bro, no tuvieron tiempo de dar la voz de alarma — dijo Mario — si tuviéramos unas cuerdas para atarlos…

—Déjenmelo a mí.

El cuerno de Twilight adquirió un brillo de color morado y frente a Mario y Luigi aparecieron dos cuerdas.

—Increíble — dijo Luigi.

—Bien hecho Twilight — dijo Mario.

—Gracias, aunque no es un hechizo complicado.

Mario y Luigi ataron a los shy guys, que aún seguían inconscientes y los ocultaron lejos de la entrada de la mina.

—Pobrecillos, me apena mucho que tengamos que hacerles esto. — dijo Fluttershy.

—Descuida, estarán bien, solamente están inconscientes, créeme que un ataque sorpresa fue lo mejor — dijo Mario.

—Tienes razón, no me gustaría que lastimaran a mis amigos.

—Ahora debemos ir con cuidado, seguramente hay más vigilancia dentro de la mina.

El grupo siguió avanzando por un túnel hasta que llegaron al centro de la montaña, donde había varios túneles con rieles.

—Debemos permanecer juntos, podríamos perdernos en esta montaña — dijo Mario.

—Pienso que deberíamos esperar al resto de nosotros, para evitar perdernos — dijo Twilight.

—Buena idea, no creo que tarden tanto en llegar.

Luego de varios minutos de espera, un segundo grupo llegó hacia donde se encontraban ellos, por el mismo túnel entraron Wario y Waluigi seguidos de Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

—Me alegro de que ya estén aquí — dijo Twilight — espero que no hayan tenido ningún contratiempo.

—Fue divertido —dijo Pinkie Pie — fue como jugar a las escondidas, los guardias nunca pudieron encontrarnos.

—Sería más fácil darles una lección — dijo Wario.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos encontrar el elemento de la armonía antes de que lo haga Wart — Mario sacó de su bolsillo el dispositivo del profesor Gadd y lo accionó, revelando el camino que debían tomar — debemos ir por este túnel.

—Espero poder encontrar a mi primo en este lugar — dijo Applejack.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar a través del túnel que había indicado Mario, era un túnel bastante angosto donde apenas podían avanzar, luego de varios minutos de caminar llegaron hacia una cámara que conectaba varios túneles y donde se encontraban varios vagones y una celda cerrada con candado, donde se encontraba un poni que Applejack reconoció al instante.

—¡Braeburn!

Applejack corrió hacia la celda donde se encontraba Braeburn.

—¿Prima Applejack? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Venimos a rescatarte, escuchamos que tú y el sheriff Silverstar estaban en problemas y decidimos venir a buscarlos.

—Es cierto, el sheriff se encuentra en otra cámara subterránea.

—¿Por qué los encerraron?

—Por rebelarnos contra esa rana, el sheriff y yo escuchamos que planeaban hacer algo contra los habitantes de Appleloosa si la misión fracasaba, así que tratamos de enfrentarnos contra ellos, pero no pudimos hacer nada, así que nos encerraron en esta mina y no hemos podido avisarle a los demás.

—¿Dónde se encuentra el sheriff?

—A él lo llevaron por ese túnel — Braeburn señaló uno de los túneles con su pezuña.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos — dijo Mario — vamos Luigi.

—Te sigo bro.

—Nosotras también vamos — dijo Twilight seguida de Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

—Oh no, espero que el sheriff este bien — dijo Fluttershy.

El grupo de Mario se adentró hacia uno de los túneles mientras Braeburn los miraba alejarse para después mirar hacia donde estaban Wario y Waluigi.

—Oye prima, ¿quiénes son esos cuatro seres que te acompañan a ti y a tus amigas?

—Es una historia muy larga de contar, pero son nuestros aliados en una misión que tenemos, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es sacarte de aquí.

—Con permiso Applejack, creo que se cómo sacarlo de esa celda.

Rarity se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el candado y su cuerno adquirió un brillo azul, luego de varios segundos el candado se abrió y Applejack abrió la celda.

—Bien hecho Rarity — dijo Applejack.

—Gracias señorita — dijo Braeburn.

En ese momento se escucharon varias voces que venían de uno de los túneles.

—Por mis corrales, alguien se acerca, ¿puedes caminar Braeburn?

—Lo lamento mucho prima, pero esa rana y sus secuaces fueron demasiado para el sheriff y para mí.

—Descuida primo, yo te ayudare.

Applejack se acercó a Braeburn y trató de ayudarlo a caminar.

—Vamos Braeburn, haz un esfuerzo.

—Eso intento prima.

—¡Me aburren ustedes dos, hazte a un lado poni!

—¿Pero que...?

Wario apartó a Applejack y cargó a Braeburn sobre su hombro.

—Gracias amigo.

—¡Cierra la boca y dinos cómo salir de aquí! — dijo Wario.

—Es a través de este túnel — dijo Braeburn mientras señalaba hacia uno de los túneles.

—¡En marcha! — dijo Wario.

—Se de un lugar seguro donde podemos ocultarnos — dijo Applejack.

—¡Qué emoción, espero que ese lugar seguro sea…!

—¡Camina! — ordenó Waluigi mientras empujaba a Pinkie Pie.

El grupo comenzó a alejarse a través del túnel que había señalado Braeburn, después de varios segundos se apareció un ser con apariencia de tortuga seguido de varios shy guys y bob-ombs.

—Es hora de deshacernos de los prisioneros, ¿dicen que uno de ellos se encuentra aquí?

—Así es Larry, se encuentra encerrado en la celda.

Larry Koopa se acercó hacia donde estaba la celda y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía.

—¡No está! ¡Ese poni no está!

—¡Imposible, cerramos la celda con candado!

—Ustedes — dijo Larry mientras señalaba a los bob-ombs — vayan a cerciorarse de que el otro prisionero sigue encerrado.

—A la orden — dijeron los bob-ombs, quienes se dirigieron hacia el túnel donde minutos antes había entrado el grupo de Mario.

—Ustedes vayan a decirle a Wart que tenemos intrusos, alguien ayudó al prisionero a escapar, y creo saber quién es.

—Como usted ordene — dijeron los shy guys, quienes salieron por el túnel de donde habían llegado.

—Esta vez no escaparas Mario.

El grupo de Mario seguía caminando a través del túnel por donde habían entrado varios minutos antes.

—Esta montaña es enorme — dijo Luigi.

—Tú lo has dicho bro, es sorprendente la cantidad de túneles que tiene.

—Esa fue una de las razones por las que se abandonaron estas minas, cuando se agotaron los minerales que se encontraban en la parte superior de la montaña se pensó en excavar más túneles subterráneos para seguir buscando minerales, pero corrían el riesgo de provocar que la montaña colapsara y por eso desistieron.

—Apuesto a que Wario y Waluigi correrían el riesgo — dijo Mario.

—Esperen un momento, me pareció escuchar algo — dijo Rainbow Dash.

El grupo se detuvo y pudieron escuchar varias voces que venían del final del túnel.

—Es verdad, avancemos con cuidado — dijo Mario.

Luego de unos segundos llegaron a otra cámara subterránea, donde se encontraba el sheriff Silverstar encerrado en una celda, y dos guardias unicornio lo vigilaban.

—¿Qué piensan hacer con los habitantes de Appleloosa? — preguntó el sheriff a los guardias.

—No creo que necesites saberlo, ya que dentro de poco tú y el otro poni dejaran de ser una molestia para nosotros — dijo uno de los guardias.

—Es más, me parece que tu momento ha llegado, creo haber escuchado un ruido proveniente de uno de los túneles, seguramente vienen por ti — dijo el otro de los guardias.

—¡No estén tan seguros!

—¡Augh!

Mario saltó hacia uno de los guardias y lo derribó con un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!?

—¡Yo soy Mario!

—¡Ah, con que tú eres ese tal Mario, toma esto!

El cuerno del guardia adquirió un brillo de color verde y disparó un rayo a Mario, quien saltó justo antes de que el rayo impactara contra él.

—No permitiré que lastimen al sheriff.

—¡Cuidado bro!

El otro guardia se había recuperado del golpe recibido y se preparaba para lanzar un rayo contra Mario.

—¡Toma esto!

—¡Mamma mia!

El guardia lanzó un rayo contra Mario, pero justo antes de que impactara contra él apareció un escudo de color violeta entre Mario y el rayo.

—Yo te ayudaré Mario.

—¡Poni entrometida, no te metas en esto!

—¡Ella no es la única entrometida!

Rainbow Dash se lanzó contra el guardia, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse con un escudo antes de recibir la patada de Rainbow Dash.

—¡Malditas ponis!

—¡Luigi, libera al sheriff de la celda!

—¡De acuerdo Mario, ayúdame Fluttershy!

—¡Que horrible!

Luigi y Fluttershy trataban de abrir la celda donde se encontraba prisionero el sheriff mientras Mario, Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash peleaban contra los guardias.

—No puedo abrir la puerta…

—Vamos Luigi — dijo Fluttershy — sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Ya se, dame esa piedra.

Luigi tomó la piedra que le dio Fluttershy y comenzó a golpear la cerradura hasta que finalmente logró romperla.

—Bien hecho Luigi.

—La piedra que me diste me ayudó — Luigi entró en la celda y se dirigió hacia el sheriff — ¿se encuentra bien?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos salir de aquí, ¿puede caminar?

—Lo siento, no puedo moverme bien.

—¿Qué haremos? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—¡Tomen al sheriff y salgan de aquí! — ordenó Mario, quien aún se encontraba peleando con el guardia.

—De acuerdo, vamos sheriff…

Luigi cargó al sheriff sobre sus hombros y salió de la celda, se dirigió junto con Fluttershy hacia el túnel por donde habían entrado antes, pero escucharon el sonido de pasos y se detuvieron, alguien se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban.

—¡Mario, alguien se acerca!

—¡Yo me encargo! — Twilight hizo aparecer una barrera con su magia que bloqueaba la entrada del túnel — ¡Salgan por otro túnel!

—Oki doki — dijo Luigi, quien se adentró en otro túnel con el sheriff sobre sus hombros, seguidos por Fluttershy.

—¡Rainbow Dash, ve con ellos!

—¡No voy a dejarte sola con ese simulador!

—¡Debes hacerlo, podrían necesitarte si se encuentran con algún enemigo, además he pensado que podrías dirigirlos a un lugar seguro!

—¿Acaso te refieres a…?

—¡Sí, ahora vete!

Rainbow Dash se alejó volando a toda velocidad por el túnel donde segundos antes habían entrado Luigi, Fluttershy y el Sheriff.

—¿Ahora que vas a hacer Twilight? — preguntó el guardia que seguía lanzando hechizos contra Twilight mientras ella se defendía con una barrera.

—Mis amigos están a salvo, ahora podré terminar con esto.

—Bien dicho — dijo Mario, quien se acercó hacia donde estaba Twilight, había dejado fuera de combate al guardia con el que estaba peleando.

—Veo que venciste a mi compañero, pero mis refuerzos han llegado — el guardia señaló hacia el túnel, Mario y Twilight vieron como varios bob-ombs se encontraban detrás de la barrera de Twilight, y uno de ellos se preparaba para explotar.

—¡Mamma mia!

El bob-omb explotó y el impacto de la explosión destruyó la barrera que había colocado Twilight hace unos instantes.

—¿¡Están locos!? ¡Van a hacer que este lugar colapse! — exclamó Twilight.

Los bob-ombs entraron a la cámara mientras el guardia hacía levitar a su compañero y salía con el mientras los bob-ombs encendían sus mechas.

—Desháganse de ellos — ordenó el guardia justo antes de abandonar la cámara.

—Será un placer — dijo uno de los bob-ombs, quien estaba a punto de explotar junto con sus compañeros.

—¡Oh no!

—¡Mario!

En medio del desierto, lejos del pueblo de Appleloosa, se encontraba una tribu de búfalos liderada por el jefe Thunderhooves, este se encontraba hablando con Little Strongheart, una joven búfalo.

—He pensado en ir a Appleloosa a visitar al sheriff, quizá podríamos compartir un pie de manzana.

—Es una buena idea jefe, hace tiempo que no vemos a nuestros amigos de Appleloosa, me pregunto cómo se encontraran.

—¡Jefe Thunderhooves, jefe Thunderhooves! — un búfalo se acercó hacia donde estaba el jefe y Little Strongheart.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos visitas, las ponis Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie han venido.

—Ooh, ¿Applejack? — preguntó Little Strongheart muy animada.

—Así es, traen al pony Braeubrun, se encuentra herido.

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó el jefe Thunderhooves.

—Y eso no es todo, dos seres que nunca había visto las acompañan.

—¡No puede ser, Braeburn herido! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

—Tranquilízate Little Strongheart, iremos a ver a tus amigos y…

El jefe Thunderhooves no terminó de hablar, ya que el sonido de una gran explosión lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!?

—Vino de esa montaña — dijo el búfalo, quien señalaba hacia una de las montañas que se visualizaban, una nube de polvo cubría gran parte de la montaña.

—Esto es muy raro, tal vez hubo un accidente en esa montaña y…

—¡Jefe Thunderhooves, jefe Thunderhooves!

—¿Ahora que sucede? — preguntó el jefe a otro búfalo que se acercaba.

—Las ponis Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy han venido junto con el sheriff Silverstar, está herido.

—¿¡También Silverstar!? — exclamó el jefe.

—Y un ser vestido de verde que nunca habíamos visto llegó con ellos.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

Cerca de la montaña donde instantes antes había ocurrido una gran explosión una sombra salía de los escombros que habían quedado luego del desastre, una nube de polvo cubría todo el lugar y no se podía distinguir nada, la sombra comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo de Appleloosa con un ser inconsciente sobre sus hombros.

—Vas a estar bien Twilight — dijo Mario.

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14: El primer elemento

**Capítulo 14: El primer elemento**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Hace un mes.

—Esto es increíble, no me esperaba que pudieras encontrar un lugar como este.

—Recuerde que fui su alumno profesor Frankly, el gran explorador Kolorado lo ha hecho de nuevo.

El profesor Frankly, un viejo goomba con lentes, se encontraba observando varios objetos que se encontraban en el suelo dentro del cuarto de unas ruinas antiguas.

—Tenga cuidado profesor Kolorado, este lugar puede ser peligroso.

—No te preocupes Kooper, estuve aquí antes y todo está bien.

El profesor Kolorado, un koopa de caparazón verde, casco y bigote se acercaba hacia una de las paredes del cuarto mientras Kooper, un koopa de caparazón azul y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello buscaba varios pinceles para limpiar las reliquias antiguas que el profesor Frankly desenterraba del suelo.

—Ven Goombella — dijo el profesor Frankly.

—¿No hay arañas?

—No.

Una goomba con pelo rubio, casco, corbata y un solo diente entró en el cuarto y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el profesor Frankly.

—¿Qué necesita profesor?

—Dame el libro de las civilizaciones antiguas del Mushroom World.

Goombella sacó un libro viejo de su mochila y se lo entregó al profesor Frankly quien comenzó a buscar información.

—Interesante, llama al profesor.

—En seguida.

Goombella salió del cuarto y regresó varios minutos más tarde con un hombre de baja estatura quien vestía una bata de laboratorio, tenía el pelo blanco y usaba lentes similares a los del profesor Frankly.

—Veo que han logrado descubrir una cámara secreta — dijo el profesor Gadd.

—El crédito es del profesor Kolorado — dijo Goombella — él fue quien descubrió este lugar.

—No fue nada, fue algo sencillo — dijo el profesor Kolorado, quien no pensaba revelar que había descubierto aquel lugar por pura casualidad debido a un tropiezo.

—Me alegro de haberles pedido que me acompañaran en esta expedición — dijo el profesor Gadd.

—¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? — preguntó Kooper.

—Veras jovencito, hace unos días vine a este lugar buscando fantasmas, pero no pude encontrar ninguno. Sin embargo, descubrí un objeto ajeno a lo que conocemos de esta civilización antigua cerca del gran salón donde la realeza tenía audiencias, ahora veo que efectivamente había más secretos en ese salón pues el profesor Kolorado pudo descubrir esta cámara.

El profesor Gadd sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Kooper.

—¿Este es el objeto que mencionó? Parece la figura de un pony — dijo Kooper.

Efectivamente, y si has leído acerca de esta civilización sabrás que en este lugar los ponis nunca existieron — dijo el profesor Gadd.

—Mira esto Kooper — dijo el profesor Frankly mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con un objeto — son los restos de una vieja vasija con la figura de un poni.

—El profesor Frankly encontró varias cosas — dijo el profesor Kolorado — todas tienen figuras de ponis.

—Profesor Frankly, creo que encontré algo — dijo Goombella.

Todos se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba Goombella.

—¿Qué encontraste jovencita? — preguntó el profesor Gadd.

—Seguramente es algún otro tesoro — dijo el profesor Kolorado.

—Parece un interruptor — dijo Goombella.

El profesor Gadd accionó el interruptor y una de las paredes de la cámara se movió de su sitio, dejando ver a todos un gran cuadro tallado en piedra junto con varios pergaminos viejos y un cofre pequeño.

—¡Maravilloso! — exclamó el profesor Gadd.

—¡Estupendo! — exclamó el profesor Frankly.

Goombella tomó los pergaminos y comenzó a examinarlos con Kooper. El profesor Kolorado visualizaba el cuadro tallado en piedra y el profesor Elvin Gadd trataba de abrir el cofre con la ayuda del profesor Frankly.

—Los pergaminos están muy maltratados — dijo Kooper.

—Pero se entienden algunas palabras — dijo Goombella — como esta… Eque… Equestria, Everfree… ¿Qué creen que signifique?

—Es la primera vez que oigo esos nombres —dijo el profesor Frankly.

—Miren esto — dijo el profesor Gadd.

Todos se acercaron a ver el contenido del cofre, el profesor Gadd sacó dos cristales del cofre que brillaban a intervalos.

—Son muy brillantes — dijo Kolorado — ¿Creen que sean valiosos?

—Es probable, creo que los llevaré a mi laboratorio en el Mushroom Kingom para estudiarlos, si es que no tienen objeción alguna.

—En absoluto — respondió el profesor Frankly — si hay alguien capaz de averiguar el propósito de esos cristales es usted.

—Esta expedición ha sido un éxito — dijo el profesor Kolorado — mi esposa no va a creerlo cuando le cuente lo sucedido.

—Goombella y yo llevaremos los pergaminos a Rogueport para estudiarlos más a fondo.

—¿Y qué hay del cuadro? — preguntó Kooper.

—Tiene más ponis, pero son distintos a los que hemos encontrado antes — dijo el profesor Kolorado.

El cuadro tenía varios ponis grabados sobre piedra, casi todos se veían borrosos pero el poni que más se distinguía se veía mayor, casi un anciano, con una gran barba, cuerno y una gran capa y sombrero con cascabeles.

—Tiene un texto grabado sobre la piedra — dijo el profesor Gadd — el tiempo lo ha deteriorado, pero se puede distinguir algo… Star Swirl… bien, salgamos de aquí.

**Equestria**

Había una gran confusión en una montaña del desierto, una explosión que había sucedido hace unos instantes había causado pánico en los ponis que se encontraban dentro de la montaña en una zona alejada de donde había ocurrido la explosión.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntaba uno de los ponis.

—¿Se va a derrumbar la montaña? — preguntaba otro de los ponis.

Todos los ponis se veían preocupados por lo que acababa de suceder, Wart se acercó hacia donde estaban los ponis de Appleloosa junto con varios shy guys.

—¡Silencio, o van a ocasionar otro derrumbe!

—¿Pero qué ha pasado?

En ese momento Larry Koopa se acercó a Wart y le susurró algo que nadie más pudo escuchar, entonces Wart se dirigió a los ponis.

—La mina fue víctima de saqueadores de tesoros.

Todos los ponis se mostraban confundidos, Wart sacó un cartel de se busca y se lo mostró a los ponis.

—Miren, ellos fueron los responsables, los que vinieron desde Ponyville hasta este lugar para robar el objeto que nos… quiero decir, que le pertenece a la princesa… eh…

—Celestia — le susurró uno de los shy guys.

—Sí, la princesa Celestia, ellos son los responsables de la explosión que ocurrió hace unos instantes y del derrumbe de una parte de la mina, ellos no dudarán en destruir toda la montaña para encontrar ese objeto y venderlo en el mercado negro, debemos encontrarlo antes que ellos, y no duden en avisarnos si los ven, esos criminales deben ser juzgados por todo lo que han hecho.

—¿Pero qué clase de objeto estamos buscando? — preguntó uno de los ponis — Desde que llegamos no hemos hecho más que excavar y remover rocas.

—Ese no es asunto suyo, pero desde ahora reforzaremos la seguridad y los túneles serán vigilados.

Wart se alejó seguido de Larry mientras los shy guys vigilaban a los ponis, que seguían cavando.

—Ahora dime que sucedió — dijo Wart.

—Tal como te dije, Mario consiguió llegar a este lugar, un bob-omb encontró a dos de los shy guys atados e inconscientes en una de las entradas y uno de esos simuladores me dijo que Mario y el de verde liberaron al sheriff junto con otras ponis.

—¿Los hicieron explotar?

—Desafortunadamente varios de ellos pudieron escapar, uno de los bob-ombs nos dijo que justo antes de que explotaran, la poni de color morado creó una esfera protectora para ella y para Mario, esa parte de la montaña se derrumbó después de la explosión, después los buscaron entre los escombros cuando el polvo se dispersó pero no pudieron encontrarlos.

—No irán muy lejos, no pudieron haber salido ilesos de la explosión aunque tuvieran un escudo, ningún escudo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir las explosiones de los bob-ombs, y ahora todos los habitantes del pueblo están muy asustados y no dudarán en delatarlos si los ven, sin mencionar que ofrecimos dinero por ellos.

—Debemos organizar varios equipos de búsqueda para encontrarlos, si aún van con los ponis heridos será más fácil encontrarlos.

—Llama a los bob-ombs, yo le diré a los shy guys que se preparen.

Al cabo de varios minutos un grupo de shy guys y bob-ombs se encontraban reunidos esperando las órdenes de Wart.

—Escuchen bien, su misión es encontrar a Mario y sus aliados, busquen alrededor de esta montaña, no pudieron haber ido lejos estando en el desierto.

Los shy guys y bob-ombs se dirigieron hacia un túnel que conducía hacia la salida de la montaña.

—Yo me quedaré en la montaña a vigilar con algunos de nuestros aliados ponis insecto — dijo Wart — ya falta poco para el atardecer y los pueblerinos van a querer regresar al pueblo, ve con ellos y vigila el pueblo junto con los guardias que enviamos hace tiempo, recuerda que nadie puede salir a las calles, si los ves en el pueblo haz una señal y acudiré de inmediato, si vienen a este lugar nosotros haremos la señal.

—De acuerdo — dijo Larry, quien se acercó hacia donde los ponis de Appleloosa seguían trabajando mientras eran vigilados por guardias unicornio — ¡ustedes, es hora de irnos!

Los ponis comenzaron a salir de la mina seguidos por Larry y los guardias y se dirigieron hacia Appleloosa mientras Wart daba instrucciones a varios guardias que se habían quedado con él.

Lejos de la montaña, en medio del desierto, el sheriff Silverstar y Braeburn eran atendidos por los búfalos mientras Applejack y Rainbow Dash hablaban con el jefe Thunderhooves y Little Strongheart.

—De modo que Appleloosa ha sido invadida — dijo el jefe Thunderhooves.

—Así es — respondió Rainbow Dash.

—Y los habitantes fueron llevados hacia esa montaña donde son forzados a trabajar — dijo Applejack.

—¿Pero qué pasó con Braeburn? — preguntó Little Strongheart.

—El y el sheriff intentaron proteger a los demás ponis — respondió Applejack.

—¿Y quiénes son sus invitados? — preguntó el jefe mientras señalaba a Wario y Waluigi que guardaban varias turquesas en sus bolsillos y a Luigi mirándolos con reproche.

—Ellos son nuestros aliados — respondió Rainbow Dash — nos acompañan en una misión que tenemos, falta uno de ellos y Twilight.

—Ahora debemos irnos — dijo Applejack — vinimos aquí buscando su ayuda para proteger a mi primo y al sheriff, pero ahora debemos ir a buscar a Twilight y Mario.

—Entiendo, no se preocupen, cuidaremos de ellos, y espero que encuentren a sus amigos.

—¡Jefe Thunderhooves, jefe Thunderhooves!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se acercan varios seres desconocidos hacia nosotros.

El jefe Thunderhooves miró hacia donde el búfalo le señalaba y vio a cuatro seres que se acercaban volando.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? — preguntó el jefe.

—Son como los enemigos que vimos en el pueblo, pero con hélices en la cabeza — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Son shy guys voladores, o fly guys — dijo Luigi, quien se había acercado hacia ellos — debemos tener cuidado con ellos.

—Sera mejor que se escondan — dijo el jefe.

Luego de varios segundos de volar, los fly guys llegaron a la entrada de la tribu de los búfalos.

—Increíble, el jefe se va a sorprender cuando sepa que el pueblo de Appleloosa no es el único poblado del desierto — dijo uno de los fly guys.

—Debimos haber explorado este lugar antes, de haber sabido que había más habitantes hubiéramos podido llevar más obreros a la mina.

—¿¡Ustedes quienes son!?

El jefe Thunderhooves se acercó hacia los fly guys seguido de varios búfalos, los fly guys estaban intimidados al tener al jefe de la tribu enfrente de ellos, ya que era enorme para ellos.

—Yo… nosotros…

—Hemos venido en busca de unos fugitivos — dijo uno de los fly guys tratando de aparentar seguridad.

—¿Fugitivos? — preguntó el jefe Thunderhooves — ¿Qué clase de fugitivos?

—Criminales que han escapado de la ciudad de Canterlot, seguramente han oído hablar de la princesa Celestia…

—¡A nosotros no nos interesa lo que tenga que ver con princesas ni nos interesa lo que ocurra en otros lados, nosotros hemos vivido aquí desde hace muchos años sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, ahora váyanse por donde vinieron o van a tener problemas!

—Pero tenemos ordenes de… ¡Ouch!

El jefe Thunderhooves embistió a uno de los fly guys mientras los demás volaban para evitar ser atacados.

—¡Lamentarás haber hecho esto! — dijo el fly guy que había sido atacado por el jefe.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a amenazarme!? ¡Vayan tras ellos!

—¡Retirada!

Los fly guys salieron volando lo más rápido que pudieron de vuelta hacia la montaña de roca.

—Bien, ya pueden salir —dijo el jefe.

—Gracias jefe, esas sabandijas no se atreverán a acercarse nuevamente — dijo Applejack, quien salía de su escondite seguida de los demás.

—Pero esos rufianes podrían venir con refuerzos — dijo Rarity.

—No se preocupen, si deciden volver sabremos cómo defendernos — dijo el jefe Thunderhooves.

—Por ahora debemos buscar a Twilight y a Mario — dijo Rainbow Dash — estoy preocupada por ellos.

—Tal vez estén heridos… oh no — dijo Fluttershy.

—Está a punto de oscurecer, tengan mucho cuidado — dijo el jefe Thunderhooves.

—Debemos volver a la montaña — dijo Luigi — necesitamos saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

—No se preocupen, yo cuidaré de Braeburn y el sheriff — dijo Little Strongheart.

—Y yo cuidaré de esto — dijo Wario quien se acercaba con una bolsa llena de turquesas.

—¿Les gustaron las turquesas? — preguntó el jefe.

—Son excelentes — dijo Waluigi, quien también tenía una bolsa llena.

—Me alegro, cualquier amigo de nuestras amigas es amigo de los búfalos.

—Vámonos, debemos averiguar qué sucedió con Mario — dijo Luigi.

—Gracias por todo jefe — dijo Applejack.

—Mucha suerte amigos.

El grupo comenzó a alejarse a través del desierto, la noche cayó sobre ellos mientras se dirigían hacia la montaña teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por varias patrullas de fly guys que los buscaban por los alrededores.

—Espero que nuestros amigos estén bien —dijo Fluttershy.

—Miren, una parte de la montaña quedó destruida — dijo Rainbow Dash — fue por donde salimos antes de que explotara.

—¿Creen que Twilight y Mario hayan podido escapar? — preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Eso espero —dijo Luigi —debemos encontrarlos, tal vez los capturaron y estén encerrados en alguna celda.

—O tal vez hayan podido escapar y estén escondidos en Appleloosa — dijo Rarity.

—Es posible, vayamos al salón.

Luego de varios minutos el grupo pudo llegar al salón sin ser vistos por los guardias que patrullaban las calles, los habitantes de Appleloosa se encontraban en sus hogares ya que había toque de queda.

—Lo hemos logrado — dijo Luigi.

—Los estaba esperando — dijo una voz.

—¿Quién es? — preguntó Applejack.

—Soy yo — dijo el cantinero, síganme.

El cantinero se acercó hacia unas escaleras en la parte trasera del salón que conducían al ático, el grupo lo siguió sigilosamente, pero nadie se dio cuenta que un poni se había asomado por la ventana y había visto a Luigi entrar en el ático.

—Ajá, el tipo de verde, debo reportar esto con un guardia.

El cantinero abrió una puerta y dejó que los demás entraran.

—Debo bajar para que nadie sospeche mi ausencia.

El cantinero cerró la puerta y una sombra comenzó a acercarse hacia el grupo.

—¿Luigi?

—¿¡Mario!?

—¡Luigi!

Mario se dirigió hacia su hermano con un gesto de felicidad.

—Bro, me alegra que hayan podido escapar.

—¡Mario, estas bien! — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Cariño, nos tenían preocupadas — dijo Rarity.

—Me alegro de verte ileso terrón de azúcar — dijo Applejack.

—Qué bueno que todos están bien — dijo Mario.

—¡Bah! — dijeron Wario y Waluigi.

—Estoy feliz de que estés bien… — dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz, podría organizar una fiesta para celebrar — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—¡Un momento! —dijo Applejack — ¿dónde está Twilight?

La felicidad de Mario se desvaneció mientras señalaba hacia un rincón del ático.

—Gracias a ella pudimos escapar — dijo Mario.

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba inconsciente cubierta de vendas en una cama, se podía apreciar que tenía varias heridas, sus amigas se acercaban lentamente hacia donde estaba.

—Fuimos atacados por bob-ombs, afortunadamente Twilight pudo crear un escudo que nos salvó, pero varios bob-ombs combinados son muy poderosos, su escudo no pudo aguantar el impacto del todo y recibió varias heridas, por suerte pude traerla hasta aquí y el cantinero me proporcionó algunas vendas para tratar de curarla.

—Gracias por ayudarla Mario — dijo Applejack.

—Ella me ayudó también.

—¿Creen que se pondrá bien? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—Yo sé que sí — dijo Rainbow Dash — he aprendido a no subestimarla por ser una cerebrito, Twilight es muy fuerte.

—Estuve midiendo su salud con el dispositivo del profesor, ha mejorado, pero todavía está muy debilitada — dijo Mario.

—¡Hey tonto!, ¿dónde dejaste el invento del profesor demente? — preguntó Wario — tengo que guardar estas bolsas.

—¿No te parece que es un mal momento Wario? — preguntó Mario mientras le entregaba el dispositivo del profesor Gadd — ten cuidado con él.

Mario se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Twilight junto a Luigi y el resto de las ponis.

—¿Qué opinas bro? — preguntó Luigi.

—Wart y Larry van a lamentar esto — dijo Mario — recuperaremos el elemento de la armonía y les haremos pagar lo que le hicieron a Twilight.

—¡Así se habla! — dijo Rainbow Dash — no vamos a permitir que se salgan con la suya luego de haber lastimado a Twilight.

—Pobre Twilight, va a necesitar mucho reposo — dijo Fluttershy.

—¿No podemos hacer nada bro?

—Me temo que no Luigi.

—Se hacer un poco de magia curativa — dijo Rarity — pero las heridas de Twilight son más severas de lo que puedo curar.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos un champiñón de vida — dijo Mario.

—¿Qué es un champiñón de vida? — preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Son champiñones de donde Luigi y yo venimos, tienen propiedades curativas muy fuertes que son capaces de curar todas tus heridas y reanimarte totalmente, restaura todas tus energías.

—¿Es como si te revivieran?

—Exacto, pero son muy difíciles de conseguir, y bastante caros.

—¿Son como el que tiene Wario?

—¿Eh?

Wario se acercó con un champiñón verde y se lo puso en la mano a Mario.

—Dáselo antes de que me arrepienta, te va a costar mucho dinero, perdedor.

—¿Cómo es que tienen un champiñón de vida? — preguntó Mario sorprendido.

—De hecho tenemos dos — dijo Waluigi mientras sujetaba uno de los costales que Mario había guardado en el dispositivo del profesor Gadd — de todo lo que trajimos a este lugar lo único que nos robaron fueron las bombas.

—¿Qué más trajeron? — preguntó Luigi mientras revisaba el otro costal.

—¡No vayas a romper nada!

Mientras Luigi vaciaba el costal de donde caían varios hongos rojos, plumas blancas y algunas semillas entre otras cosas Mario se dirigió hacia Twilight Sparkle con el hongo en la mano.

—Debiste decirnos todo lo que tenían en esos costales — dijo Mario.

—Eso no era asunto tuyo, considéralo como un servicio de venta de objetos del gran Wario.

Mario dio de comer a Twilight el hongo verde y casi inmediatamente sus heridas desaparecieron, luego de un par de segundos Twilight abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Twilight, estas bien! — exclamó Fluttershy.

Todas las ponis se unieron en un abrazo mientras Waluigi recogía todo lo que Luigi había tirado y lo volvía a guardar en el dispositivo del profesor.

—Me alegro que todos estén bien — dijo Twilight — ¿qué pasó con Braeburn y el sheriff?

—Descuida terrón de azúcar, están a salvo en la tribu de los búfalos — dijo Applejack.

—Me alegro de que hayan podido llegar.

—¿Te sientes bien Twilight? — preguntó Rarity.

—Me siento muy bien, como si hubiera recibido un tratamiento energizante.

—Fue gracias a la medicina que te dieron ellos — dijo Pinkie Pie mientras señalaba a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—Muchas gracias amigos — dijo Twilight — nunca olvidare esto.

—Yo también quiero agradecerte Twilight —dijo Mario — tu escudo nos salvó.

—Yo nunca olvidare que el perdedor me debe un hongo — dijo Wario — nos costó mucho trabajo conseguirlos.

—Y ya solo queda uno, traten de no hacer tonterías — dijo Waluigi.

—Ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar el elemento de la armonía — dijo Mario — debemos volver a la montaña y…

—¡Abran la puerta!

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos con aquella voz que provenía fuera del ático.

—¡Sabemos que están ahí adentro, te hemos encontrado Mario!

—Mamma mia, nos han descubierto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer bro? — preguntó Luigi.

—Debemos salir de aquí, salgamos por esta ventana.

El grupo salió por la ventana antes de que la puerta se abriera y entraran varios guardias simuladores y shy guys con lanzas.

—¡Salieron por la ventana, vayan a revisar!

—¡Díganles a los pueblerinos que vigilen las calles, quien los encuentre recibirá la recompensa!

El grupo se alejó del salón antes de ser descubiertos por más guardias pero se daban cuenta de que los habitantes del pueblo salían de sus casas con la intención de buscarlos.

—¿Qué hacemos bro? — preguntó Luigi.

—Debemos terminar con esto antes de que empeore. Hay que liberar al pueblo de Wart y Larry.

—Hasta que dices algo coherente — dijo Wario — el gran Wario se va a encargar.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Fluttershy mientras señalaba al cielo con su pezuña.

Todos voltearon hacia donde Fluttershy señalaba y vieron a Larry Koopa volando en un vehículo mientras alumbraba con su cetro en busca de los fugitivos.

—Ese inútil se las verá con Wario —dijo Wario.

—¡Ahí están! — exclamó Larry, quien lanzó un rayo con su cetro hacia el cielo.

—¡Separémonos! — exclamó Mario.

—¡No escaparas Mario!

El grupo se separó y Larry los perdió de vista, entonces comenzó a buscarlos entre los edificios.

—¡Búsquenlos por todos lados pueblerinos!

Los habitantes de Appleloosa se separaron y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar tratando de encontrar a Mario, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi.

—¡Salgan de su escondite cobardes! — ordenó Larry.

—¿¡Me buscabas!?

—¡Ugh!

Mario había dado un gran salto y había golpeado a Larry sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Me las pagaras!

—¡Toma esto!

—¡Aaargh!

Luigi había aprovechado que Larry estaba distraído y le saltó encima.

—¡Maldito bigotón!

—¡No te olvides de mí!

Rainbow Dash voló a toda velocidad y pateó el Koopa Clown Kar de Larry, haciendo que se tambaleara.

—¡Pony entrometida!

Larry lanzó un rayo contra Rainbow Dash que no dio contra ella pero impactó contra una de las casas, prendiéndole fuego al instante.

—¡Ten cuidado Rainbow! — exclamó Mario.

—¡Ahí estas! — exclamó Larry, quien disparó un rayo contra Mario.

—¡Mamma mia!

Mario alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de Larry.

—¡No escaparás Mario!

—¡No pienso escapar!

Larry lanzó otro rayo contra Mario, quien saltaba hacia Larry preparándose para golpearlo.

—¡Toma esto!

—¡Augh!

—¡Hey perdedor, no creas que te dejaremos toda la diversión!

Wario y Waluigi habían aparecido cargando un barril cada uno y los arrojaron contra Larry, haciendo que se tambaleara.

—¡Suficiente, detente Mario o tus amigas pagarán las consecuencias!

—¿Quién dijo eso?

Varios simuladores con apariencia de guardias unicornio se acercaron a Mario seguidos de los habitantes de Appleloosa que se encontraban desconcertados, los guardias llevaban a Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie atadas.

—¡No intentes usar tu magia de unicornio o ya verás lo que les hacemos a tus amigas! — dijo uno de los guardias a Rarity.

—¡Amigas! — gritó Rainbow Dash.

—¡Suéltenlas! — ordenó Mario.

—Eso no va a pasar — dijo Larry.

Uno de los habitantes de Appleloosa se acercó hacia Larry con expresión interrogativa.

—Queremos saber qué fue lo que hicieron ellas, son amigas nuestras de hace tiempo y no sabíamos que estaban involucradas en esto.

—Como pueden ver, ellas se han aliado con esos criminales y han traicionado a la princesa — dijo Larry.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamó Rainbow Dash — ustedes han sido engañados.

—¡Silencio! — ordenó Larry mientras disparaba un rayo contra Rainbow Dash, hiriéndola en una de sus alas.

—¡Rainbow! — exclamaron Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie mientras observaban a Rainbow Dash caer al suelo.

—¡Te lo mereces poni entrometida!

—¡Bien hecho Larry! — celebraron los guardias.

Los habitantes de Appleloosa se quedaron aún más desconcertados, comenzaban a dudar de Larry y los guardias.

—¡Y ahora es tu turno Mario!

Larry lanzó un rayo contra Mario que impactó directamente contra él, Mario se tambaleó y su overol se quemó, pero pudo resistir el impacto.

—¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Mario en tono burlón — esperaba algo más poderoso.

—¡Ya verás, yo soy el más fuerte de los koopalings!

—Todos dicen eso, y a todos los he derrotado.

Larry se había enfurecido, estaba tan enojado que no se daba cuenta de que Luigi trepaba sigilosamente por un edificio.

—¡Ahora veremos si dices lo mismo después de este ataque, toma esto!

—¡Ahora Luigi!

Mario esquivó el ataque de Larry, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Luigi saltó sobre él.

—¡Quítate verde entrometido!

—¡No volverás a lastimar a mi bro!

Luigi le arrebató el cetro a Larry y se lo arrojó a Mario justo antes de caer del Koopa Clown Kar.

—¡Tomalo bro!

Mario dio un gran salto y tomó el cetro de Larry.

—¡Devuélvemelo! — ordenó Larry.

—Eso no va a pasar — dijo Mario y partió el cetro de Larry en dos.

—¡Malditos! ¡Ataquen a las ponis! — ordenó Larry a los simuladores.

Los guardias se prepararon para atacar a Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie pero Rainbow Dash se había recuperado y embistió a los guardias.

—¡Aléjense todos, este lugar es peligroso! — dijo Rainbow Dash a los habitantes de Appleloosa mientras Rarity desataba sus cuerdas y las de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie con su magia.

—Gracias Rainbow — dijo Rarity.

—¿Queremos saber qué sucede? — dijo uno de los habitantes de Appleloosa.

—Fueron engañados, ellos no son enviados por la princesa Celestia, los guardias son impostores — dijo Rarity.

—Y los que aparecen en los carteles de se busca no son criminales — dijo Rainbow Dash — son nuestros amigos y estamos en una misión.

—¿Es verdad?

—Así es — dijo Rarity — además la rana y la tortuga atacaron al sheriff Silverstar y a Braeburn.

—Es verdad, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que habían desaparecido.

—¡Ahora váyanse, este lugar es peligroso! — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Un momento — dijo una voz potente.

Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y vieron que una gran rana se acercaba seguido de varios bob-ombs, shy guys y algunos simuladores quienes comenzaron a rodear a todos.

—Afortunadamente pudiste enviar la señal antes de que destrozaran tu varita mágica — dijo Wart mientras observaba a Larry — ahora terminemos con esto.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? — preguntó Mario.

—Dado que los pueblerinos saben demasiado, pienso que sería mejor eliminarlos — dijo Wart.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos — dijeron los bob-ombs.

—¡Esto no me gusta nada! — dijo Rarity quien trataba de hacer un escudo con su magia.

—¡Oh no! — dijo Fluttershy.

—No me pienso perder de los fuegos artificiales, ¡acaben con ellos! — ordenó Wart.

Las mechas de los bob-ombs se encendieron mientras se acercaban cada vez más a los ponis, estaban a punto de estallar.

—¡Cuidado! — exclamó Mario.

—¡Ya es muy tarde! — dijo Wart mientras disfrutaba de la escena — todos volaran en mil pedazos.

—¡Ahora!

Luigi, Wario y Waluigi aparecieron sobre un techo con barriles que contenían agua y los arrojaron contra los bob-ombs, apagando sus mechas.

—¡Malditos entrometidos! — gruñó Wart.

—Aún quedo yo — dijo uno de los bob-ombs, quien aún tenía su mecha encendida — les demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

—¡Rarity, lánzame a ese bob-omb! — dijo Mario.

—¡Ten mucho cuidado cariño! — dijo Rarity mientras hacía levitar al bob-omb y se lo mandaba a Mario.

—¡Bájame poni entrometida, no lograran salvarse de mi explosión!

Mario dio un gran salto y tomó al bob-omb.

—¡No vuelvan a este lugar! — dijo Mario, quien pateó al bob-omb hacia donde se encontraba Larry.

—¡Me las pagaras!

La explosión del bob-omb impactó contra Larry, quien salió despedido por los aires junto con el bob-omb.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Wart se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Mario.

—Aún quedamos nosotros — dijo Wart mientras varios shy guys y fly guys se aproximaban hacia él.

—Me aseguraré de que no quede ninguno de ustedes en este lugar — dijo Mario.

—Jefe, algo se acerca — dijo uno de los fly guys.

—¿Quién rayos es?

Pero antes de que recibiera respuesta fue embestido por un ser enorme y cayó al suelo.

—¡Argh!

—¡Son los búfalos! — dijo otro de los fly guys.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — preguntó el jefe Thunderhooves, quien había embestido a Wart.

—¡Jefe Thunderhooves! — exclamó Rainbow Dash sorprendida — ¡Me alegro de verlo! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Applejack y yo les pedimos ayuda — dijo Twilight Sparkle, quien se acercaba junto con Applejack.

—Esperamos haber llegado a tiempo terrón de azúcar — dijo Applejack.

—¿Qué sucedió con el sheriff y Braeburn? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—Véalo usted misma señorita.

Braeburn se acercó junto con Little Strongheart, el sheriff Silverstar se acercó al lado del jefe Thunderhooves.

—¡Sheriff Silverstar! — exclamaron los habitantes de Appleloosa.

—Amigos míos, ha llegado el momento de liberar a Appleloosa de los invasores.

—¡No les será tan fácil, ataquen! — ordenó Wart, quien se había levantado del suelo.

La batalla comenzó inmediatamente, los búfalos liderados por el jefe Thunderhooves atacaron a los shy guys, quienes trataban de defenderse con lanzas, los bob-ombs al ya no ser una amenaza por estar mojados eran confrontados por los habitantes de Appleloosa liderados por el sheriff Silverstar, Rainbow Dash peleaba contra los fly guys quienes trataban de esquivar sus ataques, Luigi, Wario y Waluigi peleaban contra los simuladores, Wart aprovechaba la confusión para huir a la montaña.

—¡Wart se escapa, va hacia la montaña! — exclamó Mario.

—Hay que detenerlo — dijo Twilight.

—Iré con ustedes — dijo Applejack — debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi primo.

Mario, Applejack y Twilight Sparkle siguieron a Wart hacia la montaña, entraron por una de las entradas y comenzaron a buscarlo.

—Manténganse alertas — dijo Mario — podría estar en cualquier lado.

Los tres caminaron a través de los túneles en busca de Wart, pasaron varios minutos sin poder encontrarlo.

—Creo que se ha escapado — dijo Mario — seguramente conocía una salida que nosotros no conocemos.

—Esperen, creo que escuché algo — dijo Applejack.

Una sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban, ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que estaba muy cerca.

—¿¡Pero qué!?

—¡Toma esto!

Wart golpeó a Mario y este cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, Wart se acercó más hacia Applejack y Twilight Sparkle.

—¡Pagaran muy caro lo que hicieron, me vengaré!

—¡Ustedes no tienen derecho de poseer los elementos de la armonía! — exclamó Twilight.

—¡Ya verán, nos apoderaremos de ellos! — dijo Wart muy enojado — ¡Rastrearemos su ubicación y más tropas irán a buscarlos!

—No dejaremos que los roben… — dijo Mario, quien se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo piensas detenerme? No tienes la fuerza para vencerme.

—Eso lo veremos.

Mario saltó hacia donde estaba Wart y le asestó un golpe que hubiera podido derribar a cualquier otro enemigo, pero Wart permanecía inmóvil.

—Eres patético Mario — dijo Wart, quien asestó otro golpe contra Mario haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo.

—¡Mario! — exclamó Applejack, quien se lanzó contra Wart dándole una patada, pero sus patadas no tenían efecto sobre él.

—Es inútil — dijo Wart, quien sujetó a Applejack y la lanzó contra una de las paredes de la mina, provocando un estruendo — el único que ha podido derribarme ha sido ese búfalo, pero ustedes no tienen la fuerza suficiente.

—Tal vez la magia funcione — dijo Twilight, quien lanzó varios rayos contra Wart.

—Me temo que no — dijo Wart, quien disparó varios proyectiles de su boca que parecían burbujas y estos impactaban contra los rayos de Twilight.

—¿¡Es que nada funciona contra el!? — preguntó Twilight.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos vegetales… — dijo Mario.

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Twilight muy confundida pensando que tal vez los golpes de Wart habían desorientado a Mario.

—Wart odia los vegetales, lo debilitan — respondió Mario, quien se había recuperado del golpe recibido.

—¡Cierra la boca! — dijo Wart — ¡No olvidare que por culpa de esos vegetales no pude conquistar Subcon! Pero no importa, aquí no hay vegetales.

—Eso es lo que crees — dijo Twilight — puedo hacer aparecer todos los vegetales que sean necesarios para vencerte.

—¿¡Qué dices!?

—¡Hora de comer!

Applejack se apresuró hacia Wart y le dio un pisotón en la pata.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Wart abrió la boca y Mario saltó hacia su cabeza tratando de mantener su boca abierta.

—¡Ahora Twilight!

—¡Noo!

Wart lanzó varios proyectiles tratando de herir a Mario pero ninguno pudo dar en el blanco, Twilight hizo aparecer varios vegetales y los introdujo en la boca de Wart con su magia, Mario soltó a Wart quien se quedó inmóvil.

—Aún no me han vencido…

—Yo creo que sí, ¡vamos amigas!

Mario, Twilight y Applejack asestaron un golpe combinado contra Wart, quien impactó contra una pared de la mina ocasionando que el lugar empezara a colapsarse.

—¡Me las pagaran!

Varias piedras comenzaron a caer del techo y un objeto brillante de color naranja cayó sobre la cabeza de Mario.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Es el elemento de la armonía! — exclamó Twilight — ¡Pero hay que salir de aquí, la mina se va a derrumbar!

En el pueblo de Appleloosa la batalla había concluido, los enemigos habían sido vencidos y todos habían huido hacia el desierto. Los búfalos celebraban su victoria junto con los ponis de Appleloosa. Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se dirigían a la montaña.

—Me habría gustado que la batalla hubiera sido con pasteles de manzana, hubiera sido más dulce — dijo Pinkie Pie.

—No había tiempo de preparar pasteles, querida — dijo Rarity.

—Me adelantaré para ver si encuentro alguna pista de ellos — dijo Rainbow Dash, quien se alejó volando.

—¿Creen que estén bien? — preguntó Fluttershy.

—No lo sé — dijo Luigi — me preocupa Wart, es muy fuerte.

—Apuesto a que ese perdedor no pudo contra la rana — dijo Wario.

—Oh no… debemos ayudarlos — dijo Fluttershy.

—¡Miren, Rainbow Dash vuelve! — exclamó Pinkie Pie — ¡Parece feliz y emocionada, yo diría que esta felicionada!

—¿Qué tonterías dices? — preguntó Waluig.

—¡Ya vienen! — dijo Rainbow Dash — ¡Los he visto!

Luego de varios minutos todos se encontraron en medio del desierto.

—¡Amigos, están bien! — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Estamos más que bien — dijo Mario, quien sacó de su bolsillo un elemento de la armonía.

—Es el elemento de la honestidad, mi elemento — dijo Applejack muy orgullosa.

—Por fin hemos podido recuperar uno —dijo Mario, quien sacaba el dispositivo del profesor Gadd y guardaba el elemento de la honestidad en él — ahora debemos averiguar hacia donde tenemos que ir.

—¡Un momento! — exclamó Pinkie Pie — antes de irnos debemos ir a la fiesta de victoria en Appleloosa.

—Concuerdo con Pinkie — dijo Applejack — podemos marcharnos mañana por la mañana, y un poco de descanso no me desagradaría.

—Creo que podemos darnos ese lujo — dijo Twilight.

—Okie dokie — dijo Mario.

**Continuará…**


End file.
